Little Numbers
by CarmellaBr
Summary: A/U: "Blaine acidentalmente manda uma mensagem para um número errado. As coisas começam a acontecer a partir daqui."
1. 120

Então, decidi traduzir a história mais conhecida de todos os Klainers, a fanfic Little Numbers da autora iknowitainteasy. A fanfic original pode ser achada no site iknowitainteasy**(ponto)**livejournal**(ponto)**com**(barra)**tag**(barra)**little%20numbers, e a tradução aqui foi feita por mim. Há outra tradução em progresso nesse site, mas ainda não foi terminada. É minha tradução, totalmente alternativa. Acompanhem. As mensagens de texto em itálico são de Kurt, as mensagens de texto sem formatação são de Blaine. Futuramente, novos personagens entrarão.

* * *

**Quarta, 2 de Outubro (14:33)**

Hey, você se importaria de me encontrar ás 4 ao invés das 3? Um cachorro acabou de vomitar em mim (é sério) e eu tenho que fazer um desvio.

(14:35)

_a) Quem é? e b) Porque nos encontraríamos? e c) Como isso aconteceu? Mais a) na verdade._

(14:36)

Ah meu deus, me desculpe. Novo celular, número errado. Esqueça.

(14:37)

_Eu nunca vou ouvir essa história, vou?_

(14:39)

Você é muito interessado para um estranho. E nem é uma história tão boa.

(14:40)

_O que eu posso falar? Estou extremamente aborrecido preso numa aula. Você poderia ser minha salvação._

(14:41)

Preste atenção, você pode perder alguma coisa. Tenho que ir. Me desculpe de novo.

(14:42)

_...você é um professor? De qualquer jeito. Tchau então, imã de filhotes._

**Quinta, 9 de Outubro (14:30)**

_Então... Ontem eu vi um cachorro vomitar na rua. Me lembrou você._

(14:35)

...Quem é?

(14:35)

_O número errado da semana passada._

(14:36)

Sério?!

(14:37)

Está entediado de novo?

(14:38)

_Ah, então "você" se lembra de mim! É 14:28 de uma quinta, é claro que eu estou entendiado._

(14:42)

O que tem às 14:48 de uma quinta?

(14:43)

_Seminário da história da moda._

(14:45)

Isso não parece mais tedioso que uma "história" normal.

(14:46)

_Acredite em mim, é. Especialmente se você sabe todas essas coisas desde quando você tinha 3 anos. Então sim, eu não tenho nada pra fazer e seu número apareceu no meu histórico de mensagens._

(14:48)

Você é estranho.

(14:49)

_Você que dança com cachorros._

(14:50)

Novamente, você é estranho.

(14:51)

_E ainda assim você continue me respondendo. O que isso diz sobre você?_

(14:52)

Eu deveria trocar meu número? Você vai me encontrar em uma noite e me cortar enquanto tem uma música sinistra de ópera tocando de fundo?

(14:55)

_Wow. Eu deveria trocar "meu" número?_

(14:56)

Eu não sei, você que me diz. Um filhote achou que valia a pena vomitar em mim. Isso me faz detestável.

(14:56)

_Detestável aos olhos de um filhote, claro, mas um serial killer? Não estou tão preocupado._

(14:57)

_O que você "fez" com aquele filhote?_

(14:58)

Você não vai esquecer isso, vai?

(14:59)

_Você que trouxe à tona. Não coloque a culpa em mim._

(14:59)

_Você tem mais 5 minutos._

(15:00)

E então você vai desaparecer?

(15:01)

_Quisera você._

(15:03)

_O tempo está passando._

(15:04)

Blaine.

(15:04)

_...Gesundheit?_

(15:05)

?! Meu nome é Blaine.

(15:05)

_Ok, claro, porque não_.

(15:06)

Você não vai me contar seu nome, vai? Eu sabia que você seria o serial killer da situação.

(15:08)

Sério?

(15:09)

_Vejo você semana que vem ao mesmo horário, Blaine._

(15:10)

...Agora eu me sinto usado.

**Quinta, 16 de Outubro (14:20)**

_Hey Blaine._

(14:22)

_Blaine._

(14:24)

_BlaineBlaineBlaine._

(14:28)

Você gosta de dizer meu nome ou...?

(14:28)

_Oh, aí você está. Oi!_

(14:29)

Oi, número errado.

(14:30)

_Ha!_

(14:30)

Tem alguma coisa que você quer?

(14:31)

_Começar de onde paramos. Eu ainda estou esperando a história do cachorro._

(14:33)

E eu continuo te dizendo que não é uma realmente uma história.

(14:34)

_Você sabia que se recusando a contar, só está aumentando ainda mais as coisas, certo?_

(14:34)

Tanto faz.

(14:36)

_Alguém está de mau humor. Nenhum outro cachorro vomitou em você, vomitou?_

(14:37)

Não.

(14:37)

_Gato?_

(14:38)

O quê? Não!

(14:38)

_Canguru?_

(14:39)

Você está sob o efeito de crack?

(14:41)

_Dificilmente. Cafeína, talvez. Tenho que sobreviver a esse seminário de alguém jeito. O professor não gosta quando dormimos._

(14:43)

Me pergunto por quê.

(14:44)

_Quer me contar o que está acontecendo?_

(14:45)

De serial killer para terapeuta?

(14:45)

_Tem alguma diferença?_

(14:46)

Ei!

(14:46)

_Você não é um terapeuta, é?_

(14:47)

Não, mas minha mãe é.

(14:47)

_Me desculpa._

(14:49)

Por insultar minha mãe ou pelo fato de que ela é uma terapeuta?

(14:49)

_Isso importa?_

(14:49)

Hm.

(14:50)

_Qual é._

(14:51)

Talvez somente uma vez você devesse prestar atenção no seu seminário.

(15:01)

_Kurt._

(15:02)

Perdão?

(15:02)

_Meu nome._

(15:03)

Claro, porque não.

(15:05)

_Agora você se acha esperto._

(15:05)

_Pronto, agora não somos mais desconhecidos. Desembucha._

(15:06)

Tecnicamente, ainda somos desconhecidos.

(15:06)

_Blaine._

(15:07)

Apenas volte para seu seminário ou qualquer coisa que você estava fazendo antes de começar a me usar como distração, ok?

(15:08)

_Wow, ok._

(15:10)

_Desculpe se te incomodei._

**Quinta, 23 de Outubro (14:25)**

Hey... Me desculpe. Sobre semana passada.

(14:26)

_Bom, oi. Voltamos ao nosso horário de sempre, prevejo._

(14:27)

É o nosso lance.

(14:27)

_Nós temos um lance?_

(14:28)

Parece que temos.

(14:30)

_Então_?

(14:30)

Então?

(14:31)

_Sobre semana passada._

(14:32)

Ah, sim... Eu estava tendo uma semana horrorosa

(14:33)

_E melhorou?_

(14:35)

Creio que sim.

(14:35)

_Minha oferta ainda está de pé._

(14:40)

Nós realmente queremos fazer isso?

(14:40)

_Fazer o quê?_

(14:41)

Detalhes. Coisas pessoais.

(14:42)

_Blaine._

(14:42)

Kurt.

(14:42)

_Porque você continua me mandando mensagens?_

(14:43)

Você continua me mandando mensagens!

(14:45)

_"Não, você continua me mandando mensagens." Sério, Blaine? Você começou essa vez. Então?_

(14:45)

É isso que eu não sei.

(14:46)

_Encantador._

(14:50)

Olhe... Você quer saber o quê é? Eu estou atrasado na metade dos meus cursos (sim, eu estudo... detalhes!), meu horário é louco, eu estou realmente começando a enlouquecer porque não estou conseguindo acompanhar, e isso era pra ser mais fácil... Um dos meus professores é um pervertido desgraçado, E eu fui chutado semana passada.

(14:51)

É sobre isso que você quer conversar?

(14:55)

Eu pensei que não.

(14:59)

Merda, me desculpe, eu não deveria ter te contado isso... tudo.

(15:00)

_Ele te traiu?_

(15:01)

O quê?

(15:04)

_O filhote. Você disse que foi chutado. Ele te traiu vomitando em outra pessoa? Acontece com as melhores famílias. Tenho certeza que não é pessoal._

(14:04)

_...Me desculpe. Foi desnecessário._

(15:05)

Obrigado.

(15:06)

_Você está sendo super sarcástico ou...?_

(15:09)

Não, eu falo sério. Aquilo realmente me fez sorrir.

(15:10)

_:)_

(15:11)

Sério, Kurt? Um emoticon sorrindo?

(15:12)

_O que? Eu fico assim quando estou inseguro._

(15:13)

Inseguro? Awn.

(15:13)

_Ah, cala a boca._

(15:15)

Aí vai você.

(15:16)

_:P_

(15:17)

_Desculpa, tenho que ir. Classe dispensada. Semana que vem?_

(15:18)

:)


	2. 220

**Quinta, 30 de Outubro (14:30)**

Isso é estranho, certo?

(14:33)

_Bem, olá pra você também._

(14:33)

Oi.

(14:35)

_Você dizia?_

(14:35)

Estranho. Isso. Você não acha? Eu nunca tive encontros semanais por mensagem com um estranho antes.

(14:37)

_Meu deus, se eu soubesse que isso era um encontro eu teria me vestido melhor._

(14:42)

_Essa é a parte que você sinceramente diz "Deus, não, você está fantástico!"_

(14:42)

_O que é óbvio, por sinal._

(14:43)

Vaidoso?

(14:43)

E eu não tenho ideia de como você se parece.

(14:44)

_Eu sei. Detalhes._

(14:45)

Você é o que queria detalhes, se eu me lembro bem.

(14:46)

_Verdade, e você me deixou no vácuo._

(14:48)

Não deixei! Eu te contei sobre minha horrorosa semana. E desde quando isso é sobre obrigações?

(14:48)

_Você só me deu um esboço. Nada satisfatório, por sinal._

(14:50)

Você fez uma piada de filhote e acabou com o clima.

(14:53)

Eu estou começando a achar que você tem algo com piada de filhotes.

(14:54)

_Eu estou começando a pensar que você tem algo comigo tendo algo por piadas de filhotes._

(14:55)

Eu não tenho problemas com detalhes.

(14:56)

_Mesmo?_

(14:56)

Mesmo.

(14:58)

_Vou me lembrar dessa. Para a próxima vez._

(14:59)

Porque eu sempre tenho a sensação que você realmente desaparece depois das 15:00?

(15:01)

_Talvez eu faça. Talvez não._

(15:02)

Você é algum tipo de Cinderela versão da tarde?

(15:04)

_E isso te faz o quê? Minha fada madrinha?_

(15:05)

Melhor que sua madrasta diabólica.

(15:06)

_Tchau, Blaine._

(15:07)

Se divirta no baile real.

(15:08)

_...Imbecil._

(15:10)

:)

**Domingo, 2 de Novembro (11:35)**

Você já passeou pelo Central Park e se perguntou como que as árvores foram parar lá?

(11:45)

_Essa foi uma das mensagens mais estranhas que eu já recebi._

(11:46)

_Espera, o que te faz pensar que eu moro em Nova Iorque?_

(11:46)

_E caso você não tenha percebido, não é quinta-feira._

(11:47)

Apenas impressão.

(11:47)

E eu estou me fazendo de ladino.

(11:49)

_Uma impressão? Como isso pode ser uma impressão?_

(11:52)

_E me diga, Sarah Palin, você está no Central Park agora?_

(11:53)

Porque? Isso faz seus genes de perseguidor tinirem?

(11:54)

_Eu pensei que essa paranóia de serial killer já tivesse passado._

(11:56)

Apenas imaginando se você poderia me perseguir exatamente agora.

(12:00)

_Esse é seu jeito estranho de confirmar se eu moro ou não em Nova Iorque?_

(12:01)

Está funcionando?

(12:02)

_Não._

(12:02)

Então não.

**Quinta, 6 de Novembro (14:25)**

Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

(14:27)

_...Eu amo como você tem vindo direto ao ponto ultimamente. Boa tarde! Como você vai? Bem, obrigado._

(14:27)

_Modos, Blaine!_

(14:29)

Não tem nada de errado com meus modos.

(14:30)

_Ooook._

(14:32)

_É pessoal?_

(14:33)

O quê?

(14:33)

_Sua pergunta._

(14:34)

Oh. Sim, eu acho.

(14:36)

_E sobre sua aversão a detalhes?_

(14:38)

Eu pensei que tivéssemos passado por isso semana passada.

(14:38)

Você disse que lembraria.

(14:40)

_Sim, mas talvez você tenha voltado no seu modo serial killer nesse intervalo de tempo._

(14:41)

Kuuuurt.

(14:42)

_Ok. Não precisa ficar choramingando._

(14:43)

Ok?

(14:43)

_Ok._

(14:44)

Quantos anos você tem?

(14:47)

_Aonde você vai chegar com isso? Essa é sua enorme pergunta pessoal?_

(14:47)

Eu nunca disse que mudaria sua vida.

(14:48)

_Quantos anos eu pareço ter?_

(14:49)

Claro, porque é como uma mina esperando para ser pisada.

(14:50)

_Perdão? Agora eu realmente quero ouvir a sua resposta._

(14:51)

Não é justo.

(14:53)

_Isso vindo do cara que teve a "impressão" que eu moro em Nova Iorque._

(14:54)

Eu ainda acho que estou certo sobre isso.

(14:54)

_21._

(14:55)

Mudando de assunto?

(14:57)

_Você perguntou. Não é educado deixar as pessoas no vácuo. Modos, Blaine._

(14:57)

:(

(14:58)

_Vou fingir que não sei o que isso significa._

(15:01)

_Você não vai me contar quantos anos você tem?_

(15:02)

Você está perguntando?

(15:02)

_Você é sempre assim desagradável ou...?_

(15:03)

20.

(15:04)

_Um menor!_

(15:04)

_Bem, foi bom conhecer você..._

(15:06)

Muito engraçado.

(15:07)

Ok, então... Kurt, 21 anos, mora em Nova Iorque (nem tente negar!), estudando alguma coisa que envolve moda...

(15:07)

_Perto, Blaine. Tão perto._

(15:08)

Claro, eu esqueci de vaidoso.

(15:08)

_Me lembre porque eu ainda falo com você._

(15:09)

Porque eu sou charmoso e irresistível? Mesmo por mensagens de texto.

(15:09)

_Dificilmente._

(15:11)

Porque eu sou super misterioso e você não pode se conter de ficar curioso?

(15:11)

_Agora você está se envergonhando._

(15:12)

Ok, tudo bem. Porque minhas mensagens são as melhores coisas da sua quinta-feira!

(15:16)

Ha! Você está realmente pensando sobre essa opção, não está?

(15:16)

_Quisera você._

(15:17)

Tá tudo bem. Kurt, 21 anos, mora em NY. Deixe rolar.

(15:18)

_Quem é vaidoso agora?_

(15:18)

E quem está em negação?

(15:18)

_E quem está prestes a acabar com essa conversa?_

(15:19)

Esse seria você?

(15:20)

_Te vejo semana que vem, Blaine!_

(15:21)

Você não pode fugir agora que as coisas ficaram reais.

(15:22)

_Eu posso fazer um monte de coisas. Preste atenção._

(15:23)

Isso deveria me impressionar?

(15:26)

Você já foi, não foi?

(15:30)

O que realmente não faz sentido. Quem deixa seu telefone jogando por uma semana inteira?

(15:35)

Ninguém. Ninguém faz isso em pleno século XXI. Então você está apenas me ignorando agora.

(15:37)

O que é legal.

(15:40)

Eu realmente estou falando sozinho, não estou?

(15:41)

Ok.

**Domingo, 9 de Novembro (9:55)**

E os esquilos, Kurt! E os esquilos?

(10:00)

_Você está mandando mensagens dormindo?_

(10:01)

Não.

(10:02)

_Você está bêbado?_

(10:02)

São 10 da manhã de um domingo!

(10:04)

_Exato! São 10 da manhã de um "domingo"!_

(10:05)

Qual é.

(10:08)

_...E os esquilos, Blaine?_

(10:10)

Como eles pararam lá? Alguém colocou eles lá ou eles apenas vieram, como um pacote?

(10:12)

_Eu estou mandando mensagens dormindo?_

(10:13)

Não sei. Está?

(10:17)

_Você está no Central Park de novo, não está?_

(10:18)

_É aonde você passa todos os domingos?_

(10:19)

_E de onde vem essas perguntas? De onde?_

(10:20)

Eu falo sério.

(10:21)

_Eu sei que fala!_

(10:22)

_Porque você não procura no Google? Eu creio que ele sabe a resposta._

(10:26)

As vezes eu sinto que as pessoas pararam de pensar quando o Google apareceu. E se todo mundo confiou nele agora? É o fim da linha. Alguém tem que surgir com coisas novas.

(10:28)

_Oh, Deus._

(10:29)

_Olhe, porque você simplesmente não volta pra cama antes que se machuque? Você consegue fazer isso?_

(10:31)

Isso não responde minha pergunta.

(10:32)

_Esquilos, Blaine. Esquilos. Eu acho que sobreviveremos a essa._

(10:35)

Iremos? E se 9 de novembro for conhecido para sempre como o Dia do Apocalipse do Esquilo? Você poderia aguentar a culpa?

(10:37)

_O que você é?_

(10:38)

Eu sou adorável.

(10:40)

_Me deixa voltar nessa com você._

(10:42)

_Eu preciso pegar um café ou outra coisa e vou procurar o esquilo mais próximo e você não vai querer saber o que acontecerá._

(10:44)

Você não é uma pessoa feita para as manhãs.

(10:45)

_Você acha?_

(10:45)

:P

(10:46)

_Porque eu estou começando a pensar que você está me distraindo?_

(10:47)

Procure no Google.

(10:47)

...

(10:47)

Isso significa que eu ganhei?

(10:55)

_Isso faria você calar a boca?_

(10:56)

_Porque se sim, sim, você ganhou._

(10:58)

Aproveite seu café, Kurt.


	3. 320

**Terça, 11 de Novembro (13:33)**

Eu odeio terças-feiras.

(13:55)

_Não segundas-feiras?_

(13:57)

Não, terças-feiras.

(13:59)

_Você gosta de ir contra o comum, ou isso é realmente o que você acha?_

(14:03)

Eu não odeio terças-feiras ironicamente. O que eu sou, um hipster? Eu realmente odeio elas.

(14:04)

_Porque?_

(14:06)

Porque elas não tem sentido.

(14:08)

_Se importaria de elaborar?_

(14:15)

Todo mundo sabe o que é esperando quando chega a segunda-feira, certo? Você volta para o trabalho ou sei lá o que você volta a fazer segunda-feira e é uma droga, mas você sabe que deveria ser uma droga e é uma droga pra todo mundo. Você sabe como lidar com isso e você tem um senso comum. Pessoas gostam de odiar segundas-feiras. É um esporte coletivo. E quando acaba você pensa "Hey legal, sobrevivemos outra segunda-feira." Mas então vem a terça-feira e o esporte coletivo é esquecido porque "Calma, é só uma terça-feira." e é inútil. Não é o começo da semana, e tenho certeza que não é o final da semana também, é? É só isso. É só isso e é uma droga.

(14:20)

_Wow._

(14:21)

_Isso foi..._

(14:26)

_Você leu a palavra "elaborar" e realmente deu sentido a isso._

(14:26)

_Tem certeza que é uma coisa aleatória?_

(14:27)

Absoluta.

(14:30)

_Então nada fora do comum aconteceu hoje? Nada mesmo?_

(14:31)

Não.

(14:33)

_Eu acho que eu prefiro você quando você parecia o luzes do sol e arco-íris._

(14:35)

Ok, talvez eu não esteja me sentindo como luzes do sol hoje. Talvez hoje eu esteja meio nublado com alguns raios de sol. Ainda estaria tudo bem?

(14:36)

_Claro._

(14:37)

E que tal nublado com pancadas de chuva?

(14:39)

_Chuva pesada?_

(14:39)

Chuva leve.

(14:41)

_Então sim._

(14:43)

Bom.

(14:44)

E que tal um furacão?

(14:45)

_Você está sendo um furacão, Blaine?_

(14:45)

Não hoje.

(14:47)

_Então vamos cruzar a ponte quando chegarmos lá._

(14:55)

Obrigado.

(14:56)

_Por?_

(14:57)

Por me deixar elaborar.

(14:59)

_Quando quiser._

**Quarta, 12 de Novembro (01:03)**

_Você sabia que os esquilos perdem seu pelo se você os alimentar com amendoim?_

(01:06)

Eu não sabia.

(01:08)

_Bom, parece que é verdade. Porque o amendoim não é uma noz._

(01:11)

Tanta sabedoria essa hora da noite?

(01:11)

Como você sabe isso?

(01:13)

_Eu sei coisas._

(01:15)

Você pesquisou esquilos no Google, Kurt?

(01:15)

_Eu sei coisas!_

(01:17)

É claro que você pesquisou esquilos. Eu não sei se devo me sentir constrangido ou tocado.

(01:17)

_Eu realmente sei coisas._

(01:18)

Kurt.

(01:18)

_Sou muito conhecedor._

(01:19)

Kuuurt!

(01:21)

_Ok, tudo bem, eu pesquisei no Google. Eu não consigo dormir e eu faço as coisas mais estúpidas quando eu não consigo dormir. Satisfeito?_

(01:24)

Muito. (Aliás, não sobre sua insônia)

(01:25)

_Qual sua desculpa? Alguma festa no meio da semana?_

(01:28)

Se fosse! Eu tenho uma redação difícil para entregar amanhã.

(01:30)

Estou imprimindo enquanto eu escrevo isso.

(01:21)

_Ouch. Eu vou tentar dormir, então. De novo. Boa noite!_

(01:34)

Boa sorte e boa noite!

(01:37)

(Você deveria tentar contar esquilos!)

(01:38)

_Isso é inferior a mim. Adivinhe o que eu estou contando?_

(01:40)

Alpacas?

(01:41)

_Ignorando sua estranheza em 1... 2... 3..._

(01:43)

Me conte!

(01:45)

_Filhotes vomitando em você. Não é uma coisa bonita._

(01:47)

Porque isso não é nem um pouco estranho.

(01:49)

_É sua vida, Blaine. É real!_

(01:51)

Eu acho que você deveria dormir.

(01:53)

_Mas eles continuam vindo! Como você consegue viver assim?_

(01:53)

Durma!

**Quarta, 12 de Novembro (17:00)**

_Me desculpe pela noite passada. Eu estava acordado por 19 horas aquele momento._

(17:33)

Relaxa. Eu achei adorável.

(17:34)

_Você acha qualquer coisa adorável. Você certamente achou aquele filhote adorável._

(17:34)

:P

**Sábado, 15 de Novembro (00:35)**

É estranho não ouvir de você numa quinta-feira.

(00:36)

É estranho que eu ache isso estranho?

(00:48)

_Nós já estabelecemos nossas estranhezas. Algumas vezes. Me conte alguma coisa nova._

(00:49)

Vai nevar amanhã.

(00:50)

_Não, não vai._

(00:52)

Você é o quê, um repórter do tempo?

(00:54)

_Não, esse aparentemente é você. E você está na defensiva._

(01:03)

Ok, eu vou te contar uma coisa.

(01:04)

Se lembra de terça-feira?

(01:06)

_O dia que ficou conhecido como Blaine-pode-ser-um-furacão a partir de agora?_

(01:08)

Eu estava "nublado com..." alguma coisa.

(01:09)

E você se lembra quando eu tive uma semana horrorosa em Outubro?

(01:09)

_Sim?_

(01:15)

Bem, ontem foi uma continuação daquilo. Eu disse que fui chutado, certo? Não foi algo que quebrou minha alma, não foi uma mudança de vida, eu acho que não me importava muito para ser algo ruim em uma semana de coisas ruins - (ou talvez eu queria que fosse? Se eu fosse louco, eu iria pedir pra minha mãe me analisar, porém eu não sou, então... Nunca saberemos!) - mas ainda é uma droga ver seu ex-amor amando outra pessoa no campus semanas depois. Enquanto você almoça. No banco ao lado do deles.

(01:17)

_As situações que você se mete..._

(01:18)

_Me desculpe._

(01:20)

Eu estou bem. Como eu disse, eu acho que não deveria pra ser, mas...

(01:21)

_É que ainda é menos que o esperado._

(01:22)

_Você falou com ela?_

(01:25)

Obrigado!

(01:25)

_?_

(01:27)

Por mais uma vez me fazer quando eu precisava sorrir.

(01:27)

_?_

(01:29)

Ok, você falava sério, wow.

(01:30)

Não, eu não falei com ele. Eu fugi. Como dignidade. Mas sim, eu saí de lá o mais rápido que eu pude, sem parecer um completo idiota.

(01:35)

_Ah._

(01:36)

Ah? Você não acredita que eu não sou um idiota, certo?

(01:38)

_Não. Não, eu tenho certeza absoluta que você foi uma gazela graciosa saindo daquela situação._

(01:39)

_Eu acho que eu não queria supor._

(01:40)

Supor...

(01:41)

_Porque é verdade?_

(01:42)

O quê?

(01:42)

_Blaine, você é ridículo!_

(01:44)

Eu também sou muito gay. Satisfeito?

(01:44)

_Isso deveria me deixar satisfeito?_

(01:46)

Eu não sei. Eu pensei que talvez deveria.

(01:47)

_Blaine._

(01:47)

Desculpa. Foi muito?

(01:48)

_Eu acho que pedi por essa, não pedi?_

(01:50)

Meio que sim.

(01:41)

Em um momento pensei que não. Aquilo atravessou a barreira. Eu sou conhecido por piadas idiotas. Desculpe.

(01:52)

_Sempre um cavalheiro._

(01:54)

Eu continuo esquecendo que nós não nos conhecemos realmente.

(01:55)

Estranho, huh?

(01:57)

Você era o que queria detalhes algumas semanas atrás e agora aonde aonde você se meteu.

(01:57)

_Blaine._

(01:59)

Eu sei, eu sei. Eu estou tornando isso estranho. Eu vou me calar.

(02:02)

_Olhe, está tudo bem. Vamos esquecer sobre isso. Era sobre você se sentir horrível e querendo falar sobre isso. Está tudo bem._

(02:03)

_E Blaine?_

(02:04)

Sim?

(02:05)

_Eu tenho namorado. Então isso não tem que ficar esquisito._

(02:16)

Ah. Ok.

(02:18)

Pf. Eu pensei que tinha estragado tudo.

(02:20)

_Minha primeira e única amizade de texto baseadas em números errados e em filhotes?_

(02:21)

Sim. Isso.

(02:23)

_Você precisaria tentar um pouco mais duro que aquilo._

(02:24)

Anotado!

(02:27)

Eu vou dizer boa noite agora. Eu tenho aula amanhã. Ou hoje. O que quer que seja agora.

(02:28)

_Num sábado?_

(02:29)

Não é cruel?

(02:30)

_Muito. Eu teria feito reclamações._

(02:30)

Já fiz isso. Boa noite.

(02:31)

_Durma bem._

**Domingo, 16 de Novembro (13:37)**

_Como foi o Central Park?_

(14:05)

_Você se perdeu?_

(14:16)

_Ou talvez os esquilos se irritaram com você tentando investigar suas histórias e te puxaram para suas pequenas cavernas?_

(14:20)

_(Porque esquilos moram em cavernas, todos sabem disso...)_

**Terça, 18 de Novembro (20:17)**

_Espero que sua terça-feira tenha sido tolerável essa vez._

**Quinta, 20 de Novembro (15:04)**

Não foi! Porém eu estou acostumado, certo? Obrigado, aliás.

(16:30)

_Quem é?_

(16:36)

Eu pensei que nós já havíamos passado por isso.

(16:38)

_E eu pensei que você tivesse modos._

(16:39)

_Você realmente respondeu aleatóriamente uma mensagem que eu mandei a dois dias atrás?_

(16:40)

Me desculpe!

(16:41)

_Sim, claro..._

(16:42)

Você está bravo comigo?

(16:42)

_Não?_

(16:43)

Isso foi uma pergunta?

(16:50)

Você está bravo comigo!

(16:51)

_Você poderia ter morrido._

(16:54)

Eu não estou morto! Eu só estou tendo uma semana daquelas.

(17:01)

Você realmente pensou que eu tivesse morrido?

(17:02)

_Não._

(17:03)

_Ferido pela máfia dos esquilos? Talvez._

(17:05)

Não existe isso.

(17:07)

_Desde quando você é a pessoa sensata dessa relação?_

(17:10)

Relação?

(17:11)

_Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer._

(17:20)

Eu posso só dizer que sinto muito e não vai acontecer de novo?

(17:21)

_Isso não explica._

(17:22)

Você não está facilitando.

(17:25)

_Eu nunca falei que era fácil._

(17:26)

E eu nunca falei que era perfeito.

(17:28)

_O quê?_

(17:30)

Olhe, se você quiser ficar bolado comigo, tudo bem. Mas quando isso começou a virar uma responsabilidade?

(17:32)

_...Calma, Blaine. Eu estava apenas brincando com você. Você não é obrigado a nada aqui, e você sabe disso._

(17:35)

Ok, bom, porque eu não vou estar por perto semana que vem também e eu não quero que você pensei que eu estou morto e estirado em alguma vala por aí.

(17:36)

_Blaine._

(23:33)

Merda. Me desculpe. Realmente, me desculpe. Eu estou cansado, ok? Eu estou muito cansado e coisas continuam acontecendo e... Me desculpe, ok?

(23:45)

_Você quer conversar sobre isso?_

(23:47)

Não, tudo bem. Você pode me dar uma semana?

(23:48)

_Claro._


	4. 420

**Quinta, 27 de Novembro (19:30)**

Feliz dia de Ação de Graças, Kurt.

(21:45)

_Feliz dia de Ação de Graças, Blaine!_

(22:17)

Oi.

(22:19)

_Oi._

(22:20)

Eu acho que te devo desculpas.

(22:22)

_Antes que você diga alguma coisa, posso falar primeiro?_

(22:22)

Claro.

(22:29)

_Eu tive algum tempo pra pensar sobre isso e eu gostaria de deixar claro aqui que você não tem que se preocupar sobre as coisas que você divide comigo, mesmo se for algo que está causando problemas na sua vida. Especialmente essas coisas. Você não tem que me contar tudo, mas você pode. Nós podemos não conhecer o outro muito bem, porém eu gosto de você e você gosta dessa amizade (amizade por mensagem?) que a gente tem. Não nos conhecemos realmente, então podemos conversar sobre tudo._

(22:31)

_E você tem que parar de se desculpar. Por qualquer coisa que acontecer, eu tenho certeza que você tem um bom motivo e eu tendo a irritar as pessoas quando eu estou estressado, então eu entendi._

(22:33)

_Eu poderia simplesmente deletar seu número se quisesse, mas eu não quero._

(22:36)

Isso está "quase" meloso.

(22:38)

_Não era pra ser assim meloso! Mas sim, tudo bem, está quase sendo. Arruíne meu momento de honestidade._

(22:40)

Eu tinha todo um discurso preparado...

(22:41)

_Você ainda pode me falar esse discurso! Eu gosto de bons discursos._

(22:43)

Não, agora eu me sinto um idiota...

(22:44)

_Você entendeu o que eu estava querendo falar, aliás, não entendeu?_

(22:46)

Sim.

(22:48)

Kurt?

(22:48)

_Sim?_

(22:50)

Eu não quero deletar seu número, também.

(22:51)

Meloso.

(22:53)

Você que começou!

(22:55)

_Como foi seu dia?_

(22:55)

_Você está em NY? Ou sua família mora em outro lugar?_

(22:59)

Eu estou em NY.

(23:01)

_Você é natural de N_ova Iorque?

(23:02)

Não, eu sou de Ohio.

(23:02)

_Isso é assustador..._

(23:04)

O que tem de assustador em Ohio? Eu sempre pensei que fosse um lugar feito um terreno baldio.

(23:05)

_Eu sou de Ohio. Isso é assustador!_

(23:05)

Wow!

(23:06)

Não... Sério?

(23:07)

_Sim, porque alguém mentiria ser de Ohio? Alguém faz isso?_

(23:10)

Ninguém faz.

(23:11)

Wow. Então você sabe do que eu estou falando.

(23:14)

_Infelizmente. Porém nós dois escapamos, certo?_

(23:15)

Sim, nós escapamos.

**Domingo, 30 de Novembro (11:02)**

Essa é uma mensagem do Central Park.

(11:10)

_Minhas favoritas._

(11:12)

_Aonde está sua pergunta, aliás?_

(11:12)

Sem perguntas hoje. Nós estamos apenas aproveitando essa manhã de domingo! Neve! Primeiro dia de neve do ano!

(11:13)

_Nós?_

(11:16)

Eu e Bradshaw.

(11:20)

_Ok..._

(11:21)

_Quem é Bradshaw?_

(11:23)

Espere um segundo.

(11:23)

_Esperando._

(11:30)

Desculpa, ele está atrás dele mesmo e eu não consigo segurá-lo por muito tempo. Neve é sua favorita. Não posso culpá-lo!

(11:31)

_O que você está fazendo?_

(11:32)

Espere!

(11:33)

_Você está começando a me assustar._

(11:34)

Não seja ridículo.

(11:34)

Nós somos bem amigáveis.

(11:35)

_Já terminou?_

(11:36)

Impaciente.

(11:37)

Aqui. Eu estou coberto de neve agora. Eu espero que ambos estejam felizes.

**(para ver a imagem, vá para o link **ic(ponto)pics(ponto)livejournal(ponto)com(barra)ik nowitainteasy(barra)43616220(barra)495(barra)495_o riginal(ponto)jpg**)**

(11:38)

_Você tem um cachorro chamado Bradshaw?_

(11:39)

_Você tem um cachorro?_

(11:40)

Ele não é meu cachorro. Ele é do meu vizinho. Ele não é muito novo (nem Bradshaw, porém ele vive se esquecendo disso...) e eu pego esse cachorro pra passear todo domingo.

(11:42)

_O segredo do Central Park que você vem escondendo de mim._

(11:44)

Eu não chamaria de segredo, mas sim.

(11:49)

_Espere. Espere um segundo. Esse é o cachorro?_

(11:50)

Que cachorro?

(11:51)

_Você sabe - O cachorro._

(11:53)

Eu não tenho ideia do que você está falando.

(11:53)

_Oh, ele é._

(11:55)

Bradshaw gostaria que você soubesse que cachorros de 10 anos tem estômagos sensíveis, muito obrigado.

(11:58)

_Melhor manhã de domingo de todas._

(12:01)

Isso não é engraçado.

(12:03)

_Claro._

(12:05)

_Eu sinto que você te conheço um pouco melhor agora._

(12:06)

Fico feliz que posso ajudar.

(12:09)

_Aproveitem seu dia na neve._

(12:11)

Nós agora estamos indo tomar café. Está ficando frio.

(12:12)

_Você e Bradshaw._

(12:14)

Correto.

(12:37)

_O que ele pede de café?_

(12:40)

Um latte de caramelo médio com uma dose extra.

(12:42)

_Nada mau._

(12:44)

Né?

(12:45)

Ele diz que caramelo combina com seu pelo.

(12:49)

_Eu acho que gosto desse cachorro._

(12:52)

Eu acho que o amo.

**Terça, 2 de Dezembro (07:34)**

**(imagem: **ic(ponto)pics(ponto)livejournal(ponto)com(barra)ik nowitainteasy(barra)43616220(barra)700(barra)700_o riginal(ponto)jpg**)**

(07:40)

O que você está tentando me dizer?

(07:41)

_O que eu... Deus, Blaine, terças-feiras realmente fazem de você sem disposição nenhuma._

(07:42)

_E porque eu sei disso, estou te mandando essa foto de um esquilo que foi adotado por um cachorro!_

(07:43)

Porquê?

(07:45)

_...para encher sua terça-feira de brilho!_

(07:48)

_Claramente não funcionou da maneira que eu queria._

(07:50)

Eu acabei de levantar.

(07:52)

_Sim. Ok. Fofo. Obrigado pela informação. Isso não muda nada. Minha primeira parte da missão falhou._

(07:55)

Missão?

(07:56)

_Shhh._

(09:23)

Devo chamar o Serviço Secreto?

(09:45)

_Não seja tolo. A missão é pro seu benefício._

(09:47)

E eu ainda estou assustado. Porque eu estou assustado?

(09:48)

_Você acredita na máfia dos esquilos. Eu aposto que pequenos filhotes fofinhos brincando na primavera te assusta._

(09:51)

Estamos falando sobre filhotes ou mais de cinco?

(09:52)

_Esqueça os filhotes, Blaine!_

(09:59)

_Você está ocupado hoje?_

(10:01)

Tenho a tarde livre.

(10:03)

Porquê?

(10:05)

_Apenas checando._

(12:03)

_Você conhece a cafeteria na 123 4ª Avenida entre as ruas 12ª e 13ª?_

(12:20)

Eu acho que sim?

(12:21)

_Sim ou não?_

(12:23)

Sim.

(12:25)

_Ok. Eu quero que você vá lá e fale seu nome. Qualquer hora hoje, mas tem que ser hoje._

(12:26)

Agora você está começando a me assustar realmente.

(12:29)

_Só faça isso, Blaine._

(13:05)

_Veja! _youtu(ponto)be(barra)0uw91uKRwJI

(13:23)

Eu quero um!

(13:24)

Kurt, posso ter um?!

(13:27)

Isso faz parte da sua missão?

(13:33)

_Qual é minha missão?_

(13:39)

Me fazer ter confiança em bebês animais enquanto secretamente planeja se livrar de mim em uma cafeteria?

(13:55)

_Quase._

(17:07)

Sua missão. Qual quer que seja, eu amei.

(17:33)

_Você foi?_

(17:34)

Sim, eu fui. Eu não acredito que você fez isso!

(17:36)

_Então você não está mais assustado?_

(17:37)

Quem estaria assustado por café grátis? Não eu.

(17:40)

Não, sério, obrigado.

(17:41)

_Isso fez sua terça-feira brilhar?_

(17:44)

Sim, fez.

(17:46)

_Então denada._

(17:59)

Isso foi um evento repentino ou eu vou ganhar café todas as terças-feiras a partir de agora?

(18:01)

_Não pressiona._

(22:34)

Você é amigo de algum dos atendentes?

(22:45)

_É isso que você pensa antes de ir pra cama?_

(22:47)

Você é?

(22:50)

_E se eu for?_

(22:53)

OMG!

(22:53)

_"OMG"? Mesmo, Blaine?_

(22:54)

Seu sorrateiro criador de intrigas!

(22:56)

_Você está muito eloquente hoje._

(22:57)

Estou indo pra cama agora, mas isso não terminou! ;)

(22:59)

_Sim. Quer saber o que não terminou? Minha missão._

(23:01)

Me recuso a ficar com medo.

(23:03)

_Bom._


	5. 520

**Quarta, 3 de Dezembro (16:59)**

Você já falou com seu amigo?

(17:10)

_Que amigo?_

(17:11)

O seu amigo na cafeteria.

(17:15)

_Eu nunca disse que tinha um amigo na cafeteria._

(17:16)

Você disse.

(17:16)

_Você "quer" que eu tenha um amigo na cafeteria?_

(17:19)

Você está tentando realmente me fazer acreditar que você pediu pra alguém aleatório que um cara chamado Blaine iria passar por ali e esse alguém deveria dar o que esse Blaine quisesse?

(17:20)

_a) Alguém aleatório? Eles são minhas pessoas do café. b) O que Blaine quisesse?_

(17:22)

a) Então aquele é o lugar aonde você toma café? b) Foi o que eles me falaram.

(17:25)

_a) Responder isso pode ser imprudente. b) Isso é uma coisa perigosa para dizer a você. Eu acho que eles não pensaram. Eu deveria alertá-los._

(17:27)

Você estava lá?

(17:28)

_?_

(17:28)

Na cafeteria. Não se faça de tolo! ;)

(17:33)

_Não, eu não estava._

(17:35)

Do mesmo jeito que você não tem nenhum amigo trabalhando lá.

(17:45)

_Você é um cético teimoso._

(17:46)

E você é cheio de porcaria! :P

(17:47)

_Olhem! Alguém não quer ganhar outro café na próxima terça..._

(17:49)

Claro, te dá outra chance de ter seus amigos para me espiarem.

(17:53)

Eu realmente quero acreditar que você não estava lá.

(17:54)

_Porque?_

(17:59)

Você seria um dos dois do casal brigando sobre açúcar ou uma mulher de negócios, que pensou que não faria mal passar na minha frente na fila. Sem mencionar o cara estranho com um corte de cabelo estilo Chad Kroeger.

(18:02)

_Bom!_

(18:05)

_Eu poderia ser qualquer um._

(18:08)

Mas você não estava lá.

(18:10)

_Mas eu não estava lá._

**Quinta, 4 de Dezembro (10:24)**

_Essa vai ser a quinta-feira mais tediosa de toda minha vida._

(10:25)

_Eu sugiro um um jogo de Perguntas e Respostas._

(10:45)

Quem irá perguntar e quem irá responder?

(10:55)

_Iremos revisar. Você está dentro?_

(10:56)

Estou dentro.

(10:57)

Espere. Vai ter regras?

(10:59)

_Você precisa de regras?_

(11:04)

E se eu não quiser responder alguma coisa?

(11:13)

_Que tipo de perguntas você acha que eu vou fazer?_

(11:14)

_Mas ok, você pode usar "esquilo" como sua palavra-chave._

(11:17)

Sinto que não estou sendo levado a sério.

(11:20)

_Nada além de perguntas o dia todo._

(11:20)

_Aceita?_

(11:23)

Você ficou determinado de repente, estranho. Mas concordo.

(11:25)

_Eu vou primeiro._

(11:27)

Claro.

(11:29)

_Em que escola você está prestando?_

(11:29)

Esquilo.

(11:30)

_Blaine!_

(11:32)

O quê?

(11:33)

Vou ser legal. Você pode me fazer outra pergunta.

(11:45)

_Bom._

(11:46)

_Qual é sua cor favorita? (Sim, isso é o que você ganha por ser um estraga-prazeres no começo do jogo.)_

(11:59)

Maduro da sua parte.

(12:00)

Vermelho.

(12:34)

_É sua vez._

(12:35)

Eu sei. Estou tentando vir com a mais perfeita das primeiras perguntas.

(12:36)

_Não se machuque._

(12:57)

Você consegue trocar um pneu?

(12:49)

_O que aconteceu com vir com a mais das perfeitas primeiras perguntas?_

(12:50)

Responder com outra pergunta não é permitido.

(12:51)

_Isso não era uma regra._

(12:54)

É uma regra agora.

(12:55)

E cale-se. Foi muita pressão então eu vim com a pergunta mais aleatória possível.

(12:57)

_E se você realmente pensou que essa era a mais perfeita das primeiras perguntas?_

(12:58)

APENAS RESPONDA!

(13:01)

_Isso está indo tão bem._

(13:02)

_Sim, eu consigo._

(13:14)

_Aonde você cresceu?_

(13:19)

Colombo.

(13:20)

É perto de onde sua família vive?

(13:33)

_É uma viagem de duas horas. Perto o suficiente?_

(13:34)

Essa é a sua pergunta?

(13:35)

_No._

(13:37)

_Minha pergunta é: Em que escola você prestava? (Está no passado. É seguro responder essa aqui!)_

(13:55)

Eu me formei na Academia Dalton, em Westerville.

(13:59)

_Você é um garoto de escola participar... Tudo faz sentido agora._

(14:01)

Você é sempre esse desagradável?

(14:23)

_É essa sua pergunta?_

(14:26)

Sim.

(14:28)

_Talvez. Mas talvez você faça isso._

(14:30)

_Sua família ainda vive em Colombo?_

(14:33)

Sim.

(14:34)

Você tem um colega de quarto ou mora sozinho?

(14:35)

_Tenho dois colegas de quarto. Que estudante pode bancar um lugar sozinho em Nova Iorque?_

(14:39)

Se essa é sua pergunta: Eu tenho meu próprio apartamento.

(14:44)

_Porque isso não me surpreende? A escola te entregou._

(14:45)

O que isso devia significar?

(14:46)

_Seus pais são absurdamente ricos?_

(14:49)

Defina absurdamente ricos. Eles só queriam eu morando em um apartamento só meu.

(14:55)

_E você não queria? Porque eu poderia fazer isso por você. Eu me dou ao sacrifício._

(14:56)

Porque você é o único que está perguntando?

(15:01)

E não, eu não queria. Eu preferia morar no campus, aliás.

(15:45)

_Então porque você não mora?_

(15:47)

Você está quebrando as regras.

(15:49)

_Não todas elas!_

(15:50)

_Mas tudo bem, sua vez._

(16:06)

Qual seu pedido de café?

(16:09)

_McQueen._

(16:11)

É um novo item no cardápio da Starbucks? Porque eu nunca vi esse.

(16:12)

_É minha palavra-chave._

(16:17)

E desde quando você tem uma palavra chave? E porque você precisa dela para uma pergunta relacionada a café?

(16:18)

_Razões, Blaine. Razões._

(16:26)

_Você pode ir de novo._

(16:28)

O que você está estudando, exatamente?

(16:30)

_Design de Moda._

(16:55)

_Você vai pra casa para as festividades?_

(16:59)

Eu acho que não, não.

(17:01)

_Porque não?_

(17:02)

Regras, Kurt.

(17:05)

_Esqueça as regras! Como você não pode ir pra casa no Natal?_

(17:15)

Meus pais estão ocupados.

(17:16)

_No Natal?_

(17:16)

Sim.

(17:18)

_Você fala sério?_

(17:19)

Sim.

(17:24)

_Sinto muito._

(17:34)

Não sinta. É sempre assim.

(17:36)

_Isso não faz a situação melhorar._

(17:39)

Eu não sou um fã do Natal, de todo jeito...

(17:40)

_Sem sentido._

(17:41)

_Missão #2 está oficialmente sendo planejada._

(17:41)

Não. O quê?

(17:42)

_Shhhh._

(17:43)

_Sua vez._

(17:44)

O que você está planejando?

(17:46)

_McQueen._

(17:46)

Você não pode usar McQueen agora!

(17:50)

_Eu posso e eu vou._

(17:55)

_Você pode ir de novo._

(17:56)

O que você está planejando?

(17:56)

_Blaine._

(17:58)

O que você está planejando?

(17:59)

_Travou?_

(18:33)

Ótimo.

(18:36)

Qual é a primeira frase do segundo capítulo do livro mais próximo de você?

(18:38)

_Porque o segundo capítulo? Não é sempre sobre a primeira frase do primeiro capítulo?_

(18:39)

Não. Pessoas são muito obcecadas com primeiras impressões.

(18:40)

_Ok._

(18:49)

_Posso trapacear? Essa é a frase mais longa da história das frases. Meus dedos sangram só de olhar pra ela._

(18:55)

Agora me dê a sua frase favorita.

(18:57)

_Do segundo capítulo?_

(18:57)

Sempre do segundo capítulo.

(18:59)

_"Eu penso e eu penso e eu penso, eu saí da felicidade pensando milhões de vezes, mas nunca entrei nela fazendo isso."_

(19:20)

É uma boa.

(19:25)

_É._

(20:55)

O que seu namorado acha de você mandando mensagens todos os dias?

(19:59)

_1) É minha vez de perguntar. 2) Não é "todos" os dias._

(19:03)

Você perguntou mais do que eu. Estou tentando igualar essa balança.

(19:04)

E você não tinha me feito nenhuma pergunta por uma hora.

(19:06)

_Jantar. Eu estava jantando._

(19:07)

Com seu namorado?

(19:21)

_Porque você está tão obcecado por ele, afinal?_

(19:22)

Porque você nunca fala sobre ele.

(19:26)

_Não com você._

(19:27)

E porque isso?

(19:28)

_Não acha que a balança já está igualada?_

(19:30)

Eu acredito que o placar está 11-8.

(19:33)

_Isso não parece certo._

(19:56)

Você me deixaria te pagar um café na terça-feira?

(19:58)

_É a minha coisa! Você está roubando a minha coisa. Terças-feiras são sobre você, porque é você que as odeia._

(22:01)

Isso é um não?

(22:11)

_Sim, e não discuta comigo!_

(22:13)

Eu não iria.

(22:36)

Você deixaria eu te pagar um almoço?

(22:37)

_Na terça?_

(22:39)

Não. Na quinta.

(22:40)

_Porque quinta?_

(22:43)

É nosso aniversário de 10 semanas de troca de mensagens.

(22:45)

_Isso precisa de um nome melhor._

(22:47)

_Espere. Você está sugerindo um encontro?_

(22:49)

Eu não disse isso.

(22:50)

É o que você quer?

(22:52)

_Ah não. Não não não. Nem tente virar a rodada pra você._

(22:53)

Relaxe.

(22:55)

Vou te mandar os detalhes.

(22:57)

_E como sempre, eu estou assustado e intrigado._

(22:59)

Você não deveria estar.

(23:02)

Intrigado. Não assustado. Nunca assustado! Eu sou legal! Eu sou feito de arco-íris e fofura e diversão, lembra?

(23:04)

_Eu amo o jeito que você arruina os momentos de mistério sendo um imbecil._

(23:06)

Boa noite, Kurt!

(23:09)

_Boa noite._


	6. 620

**Sexta, 5 de Dezembro (18:24)**

Ontem foi louco.

(18:45)

_Me conte mais sobre isso._

(18:45)

Parece que eu estou de ressaca.

(18:47)

_Eu deveria me sentir insultado?_

(18:50)

Não mesmo! Eu estava falando no bom sentido.

(18:51)

_Tem bom sentido nisso?_

(18:53)

Sim, e isso envolve mandar mensagens pra você.

(18:54)

E a cura é... mais mensagens.

(18:55)

_Do mesmo jeito que a cura pra ressaca é beber mais?_

(18:59)

Exatamente.

**Sábado, 6 de Dezembro (11:04)**

_Eu preciso que você faça algo pra mim._

(11:23)

Eu preciso saber o que é antes?

(11:25)

_Na verdade, não._

(11:26)

Isso faz parte das suas missões?

(11:28)

_Você é esperto._

(11:28)

_Isso faz parte da missão #2._

(11:30)

O que eu tenho que fazer?

(11:34)

_Esperto e confiante._

(11:37)

Não faça eu me arrepender!

(11:38)

_Nunca. Você conhece a estátua de um cão no Central Park?_

(11:40)

Tenho cara de quem passa toda manhã de domingo no Central Park?

(11:41)

_Vou considerar isso como um sim._

(11:43)

_Eu preciso que você esteja lá as 15:00, em ponto._

(11:45)

E... eu devo ficar olhando a estátua?

(11:50)

_Claro, porque não._

(11:53)

Kurt, você precisa me contar exatamente o que quer que eu faça. Minha confiança tem limites.

(11:53)

_Confiança nunca tem limites. Ou você confia na pessoa, ou não._

(11:55)

Apenas me diga o que devo esperar.

(11:56)

_Algo mágico._

(11:56)

Kurt.

(12:01)

_Olhe, você não vai ser roubado ou esfaqueado, nem nada do tipo. É um lugar público e aonde você vai sempre está cheio de crianças. Confie em mim._

(12:04)

_Leve um amigo. Ou Bradshaw! Ele pode te proteger das situações ameaçadoras que você está pensando._

(12:06)

Certo. Está claro que você nunca conheceu Bradshaw. Ele cumprimenta desconhecidos como se fosse sua alma-gêmea perdida.

(12:08)

_Todos os desconhecidos?_

(12:09)

Todos eles.

(12:10)

_Até os estranhos?_

(12:11)

Principalmente os estranhos.

(12:14)

_Você tem certeza que ele é nova iorquino?_

(12:16)

Eu nunca terei a completa certeza.

(12:20)

_Então você vai? Você tem tempo?_

(12:21)

Eu vou pensar no seu caso.

(16:23)

Kurt.

(16:26)

KURT.

(16:33)

Sério. Kurt!

(16:45)

Kurt. Eu estou hiper ventilando.

(16:47)

Kuuuuurt.

(16:49)

_Sim! Sim, estou aqui._

(16:50)

Graças a Deus.

(16:51)

_O que está acontecendo?_

(16:52)

O que está acontecendo?

(16:52)

Como você sabia? Como?!

(16:53)

_Sabia o quê?_

(16:54)

Que eu tenho uma queda por grupos a capella?

(16:55)

_Você tem uma queda por grupos a capella?_

(16:57)

KURT!

(16:49)

_Tudo bem, foi um palpite. Então você foi?_

(17:01)

Siiiiiim. Sim, eu fui. Eu fui e amei.

(17:02)

_Até as músicas de natal?_

(17:03)

Especialmente as... espera, o quê?

(17:03)

Seu sorrateiro bastardo.

(17:05)

_O que? Talvez eu saiba as músicas que aquele grupo costuma cantar._

(17:06)

Eu não sei minha gratidão compensa a raiva que estou por você me espionar de novo.

(17:09)

_Eu não te espionei._

(17:11)

Você consegue ver minha confiança se esvaindo? Consegue?

(17:12)

_Blaine. Eu não te espionei. Tinha muitas pessoas, centena delas, e eu não faço ideia de como você se parece._

(17:14)

Aha! Então você está admitindo.

(17:15)

Agora eu estou feliz por não ter levado Bradshaw.

(17:16)

_Você levou um amigo?_

(17:17)

Você nunca saberá.

(17:20)

_Tudo bem. Me desculpe. Eu não queria te chatear. Estava um dia de neve bonito, e com sol. Eu ouvi sobre a performance e pensei que você iria gostar. Mais nada._

(17:21)

_Você gostou, certo?_

(17:22)

Sim...

(17:25)

_E você não se arrependeu de ir, certo?_

(17:30)

Eu acho.

(17:31)

Não me arrependi.

(17:33)

Foi realmente bom.

(17:34)

Muito bom.

(17:35)

Eu posso ter deixando cair uma lágrima ou duas...

(17:37)

_Viu! Então você entrou no espírito de natal?_

(17:40)

Talvez.

(17:41)

_Foi tão bonito que você chorou, Blaine._

(17:44)

Uma ou duas lágrimas.

(17:45)

_Blaine._

(17:45)

Ok, sim. Sim, eu chorei. Feliz?

(17:46)

_Muito. E você também._

(17:50)

O que eu deveria fazer com você?

(17:51)

_Você vai me idolatrar mais uma vez antes que o mês acabe._

(17:52)

Veremos.

**Domingo, 7 de Dezembro (01:12)**

Kurt?

(01:23)

_Sim?_

(01:24)

Porque você não me contou?

(01:26)

_Que eu ia estar lá?_

(01:28)

Sim.

(01:28)

_Você iria mesmo sabendo?_

(01:30)

Talvez.

(01:31)

Eu não sei.

(01:31)

_Aí está sua resposta._

(01:35)

_Durma bem, Blaine._

(01:36)

Boa noite.

(11:03)

_Como está Bradshaw?_

(11:11)

Estou preocupado com ele.

(11:12)

_Porque? Ele está doente?_

(11:14)

Sim, na cabeça dele sim.

(11:16)

Espere um segundo; uma foto deve explicar.

(11:20)

Ele tem feito isso pelos últimos trinta minutos. E eu estou começando a ficar igual.

**(imagem: **ic(ponto)pics(ponto)livejournal(ponto)com(barra)ik nowitainteasy(barra)43616220(barra)855(barra)855_o riginal(ponto)jpg**)**

(11:23)

_Ele certamente gosta da neve._

(11:24)

_Ficando igual? Como, deitado no chão fazendo anjos de neve?_

(11:26)

Não, igual coberto de neve.

(11:28)

_Posso ver uma foto disso também?_

(11:30)

Claro.

(11:31)

Aguenta aí.

(11:35)

_Esperando. Como sempre._

(11:38)

Paciência.

(11:40)

_Você está fazendo um book?_

(11:42)

Como eu estou?

**(imagem: **ic(ponto)pics(ponto)livejournal(ponto)com(barra)ik nowitainteasy(barra)43616220(barra)1091(barra)1091 _original(ponto)jpg**)**

(11:44)

_Positivamente adorável!_

(11:45)

_Um pouco frio, talvez. Não tenho certeza se você está feliz ou não._

(11:46)

_O que é aquilo no seu pescoço?_

(11:49)

Uma grava borboleta.

(11:52)

_Bonito detalhe!_

**Terça, 9 de Dezembro (09:23)**

_Tenha certeza que não vai esquecer de pegar seu café entre agora e as 20:00 ainda hoje._

(09:29)

Você está me mimando.

(09:36)

_Apenas pegue, Blaine._

(09:37)

E se eu não quiser?

(09:38)

_E se você for louco?_

(09:40)

E se eu for?

(09:40)

_E se você estiver sendo ridículo e eu estiver acabando com esse lance de café gratis?_

(09:44)

Você não faria isso.

(09:45)

_Eu faria._

(09:46)

Não, não faria.

(16:47)

Droga, café nunca foi aceito tão bem. Obrigado!

(16:49)

Posso te contar um segredo?

(17:02)

_Sim._

(17:03)

Sua cafeteria é no meu caminho para a faculdade. Ou no meu caminho para a casa. Depende sua visão.

(17:05)

_Meu deus. Se eu soubesse que café faz você soltar segredos, eu te encheria com todo o café do mundo para nosso pequeno jogo de Perguntas e Respostas._

(17:08)

Agora você sabe minha fraqueza. Use-a com sabedoria.

(17:10)

_Tenha certeza que sim._

(17:12)

Nossas faculdades são na mesma vizinhança, não são?

(17:15)

_Acho que sim._

(17:27)

Você mora perto da sua?

(17:28)

_Muito sutil, Blaine._

(17:30)

Valeu a pena tentar!

(17:59)

Você vai me contar um segredo agora?

(18:02)

_Depende. Eu não sabia que esse era o dia de trocar segredos._

(18:04)

Ok, me deixa esclarecer. Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

(18:04)

_Talvez._

(18:05)

Você conhece alguém chamada Rachel?

(18:14)

Kurt?

(18:15)

_Sim?_

(18:17)

Você conhece?

(18:20)

_Porquê?_

(18:23)

Porque ela fez meu café hoje e quando eu falei meu nome quando pedi seus olhos praticamente saltaram e eu virei a coisa mais interessante que ela já viu na vida.

(18:45)

Seu silêncio diz muita coisa.

(18:47)

_O que ela te disse?_

(18:47)

Nada. Está com medo?

(18:49)

_Não._

(18:53)

Tenho que falar, ela não é uma das melhores espiãs.

(18:55)

_Ela não é uma espiã! Ela é apenas uma das minhas pessoas do café! E ela geralmente não trabalha nas terças-feiras. Estou surpreso que ela estava lá hoje._

(18:56)

Claro.

(18:58)

Você vai ligá-la e perguntá-la sobre mim? ;)

(18:59)

_Não, eu não vou ligar._

(19:10)

Você ainda quer me dar café semana que vem?

(19:12)

_Claro. Eu não tenho nada a esconder._

(19:17)

Bom. ;)

(19:18)

_Bom._


	7. 720

**Quinta, 11 de Dezembro (09:00)**

Em caso de você precisar ser lembrado: não esqueça de passar na sua cafeteria hoje!

(09:33)

_É minha vez agora?_

(09:35)

Sim.

(09:39)

_Almoço?_

(09:40)

Algo do tipo. Defina almoço.

(09:41)

Bem, ok... pequena mudança de planos.

(09:43)

_Mudando de animado para assustado._

(09:44)

É sua sua vez de confiar "em mim".

(09:44)

_Sim. É exatamente por isso que eu estou assustado._

(09:46)

Essa não é uma estrada de via única, Kurt!

(09:46)

_Eu sei._

(13:35)

_Um cupcake, Blaine? Isso é tão..._

(13:45)

Feliz aniversário? :P

(13:46)

E sim, eu prometi um almoço e talvez o que você tenha recebido tenha sido um péssimo e torto cupcake, mas eu realmente tentei. Foi feito com carinho.

(13:48)

_Espera. Você que fez?_

(13:49)

... Eu achei que era bem óbvio.

(13:51)

_Ok, sem rebaixar o cupcake. Estava realmente delicioso! Obrigado._

(13:55)

Bom, porque eu comi 5 e achei isso também.

(13:56)

_5?_

(13:58)

Eu tinha que experimentar.

(14:02)

_Sim, mas 5?_

(14:04)

Apenas pra ter certeza. Eu não queria te dar nada envenenado. Nem pra você, nem pro seu pessoal do café.

(14:11)

_Você deu cupcakes a eles?_

(14:12)

Sim.

(14:15)

_Isso me faz parecer menos especial._

(14:15)

O seu era mais especial! E eles merecem porque são seu pessoal do café.

(14:17)

_O mais especial dos "péssimos e tortos cupcakes"?_

(14:22)

Hey! Você disse que estava delicioso!

(14:24)

_E estava. Viu as aspas?_

(14:46)

_Você está chantageando meu pessoal do café?_

(15:01)

Não, com certeza não. Mas não há nada como a perfeição assada para ganhar a confiança de alguém.

(15:02)

Eu acho que eles me adoram agora.

(15:04)

Nós agora temos uma ligação.

(15:04)

E com "nós" eu digo Rachel e eu.

(15:04)

Garotas me amam.

(15:09)

_Bom pra você._

(15:10)

_Eu acho._

(15:15)

Você a treinou bem. Ou você a ameaçou. O que parece muito mais provável.

(15:16)

Nós fizemos um pacto.

(15:18)

_Um pacto?_

(15:20)

Ela não vai te falar sobre mim se você não deixar ela me falar sobre você.

(15:26)

_Hipoteticamente, se isso for verdade, como você conseguiu isso?_

(15:28)

Cupcakes, Kurt, cupcakes. Nunca subestime o poder de um cupcake e um sorriso encantador.

(15:45)

_Esse seria seu sorriso?_

(15:47)

Talvez.

(15:48)

Na verdade, 100% de certeza.

(15:51)

_Porque eu te dou café de graça, mesmo?_

(15:53)

Porque eu cheguei na sua vida de um jeito tão encantador que você não consegue se imaginar vivendo sem mim?

(15:55)

_Claro._

(15:56)

_Porque quando sou tão bom, as coisas se voltam para mim?_

(16:02)

Eu não faço a mínima ideia do que você está falando.

(18:14)

_O que te faz pensar que ela sabe alguma coisa sobre mim?_

(18:33)

Por favor.

(18:34)

_O quê?_

(18:36)

Quando ela me viu, seus olhos quase saltaram. Lembra?

(18:55)

_Você devia ter algo em seu rosto._

(18:56)

Sim, meu sorriso encantador.

(18:59)

_Eu nem sei o que dizer sobre isso._

(19:04)

Porque você está encantado.

(19:05)

_Eu não consigo ver você, Blaine._

(19:08)

Mas você consegue sentir.

(19:11)

_As vezes eu me pergunto como uma só pessoa pode ser tão imbecil._

(19:14)

Eu sou uma criatura mistica.

**Sexta, 12 de Dezembro (09:45)**

_Você gosta de passeios tarde da noite?_

(10:04)

Hm... Sim?

(10:11)

_Eu quero que você vá um passeio no Brooklyn depois das 19:00. Quando já está escuro._

(10:13)

Kurt. Nós já conversamos sobre isso. Eu não gosto de serial killers! Algumas pessoas gostam, mas eu não sou uma delas.

(10:15)

_Nós realmente temos que passar por isso tudo de novo? Eu prometi, você vai gostar e vai ter pessoas por perto. É perfeitamente seguro._

(10:17)

Certo.

(10:20)

_Eu já te decepcionei?_

(10:21)

Não.

(10:22)

Ainda não.

(10:34)

_Vou ignorar essa ultima parte._

(10:55)

_Seu passeio será entre a 13ª e a 10ª av. das ruas 82ª e 86ª._

(10:57)

Isso foi estranhamente específico.

(11:00)

_Claro que é específico. Eu não quero você andando por aí no Brooklyn depois do anoitecer. Que tipo de diversão seria?_

(11:02)

Agora chamamos suas missões de "diversão"?

(11:03)

_Sim._

(11:05)

_Então eu quero que você vá lá, hoje mesmo ou amanhã a noite. Lembre-se, depois das 19 horas. Mas definitivamente antes das 22 horas._

(11:07)

_E eu quero que você tire foto da sua coisa preferida e mande para mim._

(11:10)

Você chama de diversão, eu chamo de missão suicida.

(11:12)

_Dramático._

(11:15)

Você é terrivelmente exigente e rude pra alguém que se diz bem disposto.

(11:16)

_E você não sabe o que é bom pra você._

(21:34)

Puta merda.

(21:45)

_?_

(21:46)

Me desculpe.

(21:46)

_Por?_

(21:47)

Duvidar de você.

(21:49)

_Você foi e você amou do jeito que eu disse que iria. Assuma!_

(21:51)

Assumir o quê?

(21:51)

_Apenas diga._

(21:53)

O quê?

(21:53)

_Blaine._

(21:55)

Ok. Ok, foi amável. Num modo louco, mas eu amei.

(21:56)

Eu não tenho ideia de onde você tira essas coisas.

(21:57)

Você tem um livro chamado "101 maneiras de fazer alguém amar o Natal"?

(22:01)

_Não. Mas eu tenho um livro chamado "101 maneiras de fazer Blaine amar o Natal". Veio junto com "100 maneiras de fazer Blaine gostar de terças-feiras". 2 por 1!_

(22:04)

E você continua dizendo que eu sou o imbecil.

(22:05)

_Porque é a verdade._

(22:08)

Qualquer coisa que te faça dormir a noite.

(22:12)

Ah, e...

**(imagem: **ic(ponto)pics(ponto)livejournal(ponto)com(barra)ik nowitainteasy(barra)43616220(barra)1441(barra)1441 _original(ponto)jpg**)**

(22:15)

_Essa foi a que você mais gostou?_

(22:17)

Sim.

(22:18)

_Por quê?_

(22:20)

Me pareceu um verdadeiro lar.

(22:20)

_Todos são um verdadeiro lar._

(22:20)

Mas essa não parecia forçada. Era confortável de se morar.

(22:24)

Não parecia perfeita e foi isso que a fez perfeita.

(23:01)

Resposta errada?

(23:03)

_Resposta absolutamente certa._

**Sábado, 13 de Dezembro (16:05)**

Você acredita em toda essa neve?

(16:23)

_Falamos sobre o clima agora?_

(16:25)

Eu queria falar com você. Eu não tinha nenhum assunto. Então é sobre isso que falamos agora.

(16:25)

_Isso foi totalmente honesto, eu suponho._

(16:34)

Você já apenas deitou em sua cama e ficou encarando o teto?

(16:35)

_É isso que você está fazendo agora?_

(16:36)

Sim.

(16:36)

_Você está bem?_

(16:38)

Sim, eu estou apenas tendo um sábado preguiçoso.

(16:41)

_Se você está deitado em sua cama, porque você liga pra neve?_

(16:42)

Como eu disse, eu só queria conversar com você.

(16:43)

_Eu vejo._

(16:44)

_Estou comovido._

(16:45)

_Mas você disse que não tem assunto, então iremos falar sobre o quê?_

(16:47)

Você vai me contar qual é sua próxima diversão.

(16:48)

_Isso não vai acontecer._

(16:48)

Kurt.

(16:49)

_Nunca._

(16:49)

Por favor.

(16:52)

_Não._

(16:55)

Tudo bem. Eu vou apenas ficar aqui deitado encarando o teto. E vou ficar miserável. Você realmente quer isso? Você me quer miserável?

(16:59)

_1) Você que disse que estava tendo um sábado preguiçoso, então não tente me fazer mal por causa disso. 2) Você terá que esperar e verá. Eu faço isso para você se sentir melhor, e você sabe disso. Aliás, a melhor parte é que são surpresas, e isso faz da minha diversão algo bom._

(18:01)

Eu odeio que isso faça sentido.

**Domingo, 14 de Dezembro (10:02)**

Kurt.

(10:03)

Kurt!

(10:08)

Kurt. Você está acordado?

(10:10)

_Sim._

(10:11)

_Agora sim._

(10:12)

Eu fiz um novo amigo no parque hoje!

(10:14)

_Blaine._

(10:14)

_Blaine, querido, você tem 5 anos._

(10:17)

Você quer vê-lo? Quer?

(10:18)

Sim, você quer.

**(imagem:** ic(ponto)pics(ponto)livejournal(ponto)com(barra)ik nowitainteasy(barra)43616220(barra)1711(barra)1711 _original(ponto)jpg**)**

(10:20)

_Justamente quando eu estava prestes a ficar bravo com você por me acordar e ser extremamente fofo enquanto eu busco um café, você faz algo assim._

(10:22)

Algo assim como?

(10:24)

_Como "assim"!_

(10:25)

Eu dei um nome pra ele.

(10:27)

_Tenho certeza que deu._

(10:27)

Watson.

(10:30)

_Watson. Você nomeou um esquilo de Watson._

(10:31)

Sim!

(10:32)

_Você levou ele pra casa com você?_

(10:33)

Não. Ele é livre. Não pode ser domado.

(10:36)

_E o que Bradshaw disse sobre esse novo amigo? Ele não caça esquilos?_

(10:38)

Não. Ele sabe que é melhor não mexer com a máfia dos esquilos.

(10:43)

_As vezes . As vezes eu só..._

(10:46)

Eu sei, Kurt. Eu sei. As vezes eu também não consigo suportar minha adorabilidade.

(10:48)

_Não era o que eu ia falar._

(10:49)

Por favor. Era exatamente o que você iria falar.


	8. 820

**Terça, 16 de Dezembro (15:45)**

Terças-feiras. Terças não são as mesmas, Kurt.

(15:59)

_...O que tem essas novas terças-feiras?_

(16:01)

É bobo.

(16:05)

_O que é bobo?_

(16:06)

Saber que tem um copo de café me esperando quase me faz esquecer que eu odeio terças-feiras. Isso é bobo.

(16:09)

_Quase?_

(16:11)

Bem, há problemas que nem o café pode resolver.

(16:13)

Mas café - café é um abraço em um copo e um abraço é sempre um bom começo, você não acha?

(16:15)

_Espere. Não é o chá que deveria ser um abraço em um copo?_

(16:20)

Chá é pra quando se está doente.

(16:23)

_E pessoas doentes não precisam de abraços?_

(16:24)

Diferentes tipos de abraços.

(16:26)

_Então, café é..._

(16:29)

Café é tudo de bom que tem no mundo.

(16:30)

_Wow. Você realmente ama café._

(16:33)

Você acha?

**Quarta, 17 de Dezembro (17:23)**

_É a hora._

(17:45)

De?

(17:47)

_Museu de História Natural. Qualquer dia que você quiser, mas de preferência essa semana. Se não você vai acabar bagunçando meu horário._

(17:47)

Horário.

(17:48)

Você tem um horário agora?

(17:50)

_Sim. Isso é uma coisa séria._

(17:51)

Minha diversão é uma coisa séria.

(17:51)

_Correto._

(17:59)

O que tem de especial no MHN?

(18:00)

Bem, tirando o óbvio.

(18:04)

_Blaine, por favor._

(18:06)

_Sua entrada vai estar com o recepcionista; ele sabe que você está indo. Você pegará suas direções a partir de lá._

(18:08)

Kurt.

(18:10)

Sério, Kurt. Você tem amigos em todo lugar que você vai ou você apenas sabe manipular os outros?

(18:11)

_Meus métodos continuarão secretos._

(18:13)

Claro.

(18:18)

Quanto tempo vai levar? A diversão, eu digo.

(18:20)

_Depende. Eu acho que você pode ficar por 5 minutos ou o dia todo. É a sua escolha._

(18:21)

_E além disso, tenho uma pequena tarefa pra você._

(18:25)

Tarefa? Mas era pra ser uma diversão.

(18:27)

_E é. Não significa que você não tenha que trabalhar por ela._

(18:28)

Essa é nova.

(18:30)

_Agora é aonde voltamos e você confia em mim. Você vai gostar, tenho certeza._

(18:31)

Ok.

(18:45)

Qual é minha tarefa?

(18:48)

_Detalhes quando você chegar lá._

(18:48)

Foi o que eu imaginei.

**Quinta, 18 de Dezembro (14:05)**

_Esse é meu último seminário chato._

(14:06)

Do ano?

(14:06)

_Sim. E vai ser ainda mais chata agora que eu já passei por isso. Qual o significado?_

(14:07)

Porque você simplesmente não a mata, então?

(14:08)

_Blaine. Quando eu te falei isso em Outubro, você disse que eu deveria prestar atenção. Agora você está me falando pra matar? Estou abismado. É como se eu não te conhecesse mais._

(14:09)

Talvez você esteja sendo uma má influencia pra mim. Ou talvez isso não importa, porque você já passou.

(14:10)

_Os dois._

(14:10)

_Eu não posso simplesmente sair._

(14:11)

A aula já começou?

(14:11)

_Não, mas eu já estou sentado._

(14:11)

E o professor?

(14:12)

_Não chegou ainda._

(14:12)

Saia daí. Rápido!

(14:13)

_Blaine!_

(14:13)

Faça isso!

(14:14)

_E então o quê?_

(14:14)

Então vá fazer alguma coisa legal, algo que você goste.

(14:15)

Eu acho que finais de semestre são tão exaustivos pra você como são pra mim.

(14:16)

_Se alguma coisa sair errada eu vou te culpar._

(14:16)

Não seja ridículo. O que poderia dar errado?

(14:17)

_Ok. Ok, eu estou saindo._

(14:19)

Isso! :)

(14:20)

_Você está agindo como se fosse você que estivesse com a tarde li_vre.

(14:23)

Eu estou vivendo por você.

(14:25)

Na verdade, você pode pegar um hamburguer e descrever a experiência pra mim? Obrigado.

(14:26)

_Arrependimento instantâneo._

(14:28)

Pizza?

(14:29)

_Não._

(14:30)

Batata-fritas?

(14:33)

_Você é grosseiro._

(14:41)

_Espere. Essa é sua ideia de fazer alguma coisa legal?_

(14:44)

O que tem de errado? Comida, Kurt. Comida deliciosa.

(14:46)

_Você soa como meu irmão._

(14:49)

Ah, existe um irmão?

(14:50)

_Sim. E, acredite em mim, você não quer soar como ele._

(14:55)

_Você está fazendo aqueles olhos de filhote abandonado, não está?_

(14:56)

Não?

(14:58)

Como você sabe?

(14:59)

_Eu te conheço._

(15:01)

E eu não estou surpreso. Agora vá pegar aquele hamburguer.

(15:04)

_As vezes eu queria saber seu último nome porque em momentos como esse, você realmente não merece ser chamado pelo primeiro nome._

(15:06)

Menos conversa, mais hamburguers.

(15:09)

_Tchau, B! Eu não posso falar com você com medo de dano cerebral. (B também significa bastardo, babaca, besta, ou bobo. Ou Bush. Como em George W. Você escolhe.)_

(15:11)

Eu amo quando você fica criativo.

(15:13)

Mas na verdade eu acho que B é de bebê. Tenho 100% de certeza.

(15:15)

_Sim, porque você tem 5 anos._

(15:28)

Por favor. 5 e meio.

(17:34)

O que você acabou fazendo?

(17:45)

_Eu fui tomar café._

(17:47)

Ha! Viu! A melhor coisa que existe no mundo.

**Sábado, 20 de Dezembro (12:01)**

Tem uma fila.

(12:05)

_O quê?_

(12:16)

No museu. Tem uma fila.

(12:06)

_Me desculpe?_

(12:07)

_Espere. Você está mandando mensagens enquanto a diversão acontece?_

(12:08)

Eu posso estar.

(12:10)

_É a primeira vez._

(12:11)

Talvez eu esteja fazendo isso porque é a primeira vez que eu tenho que esperar.

(12:11)

_E a surpresa está te matando._

(12:12)

Na verdade, sim.

(12:13)

_Isso é emocionante._

(12:13)

Veremos. Estou entrando agora.

(12:18)

Isso vai ser uma caça ao tesouro?

(12:20)

_Não, você está apenas fazendo um pequeno desvio._

(12:21)

Essa é a sua letra?

(12:23)

_Claro que é._

(12:23)

Huh.

(12:24)

_O quê?_

(12:28)

Não ria, mas isso meio que faz você parecer mais real.

(12:28)

_Eu sou bem real, Blaine._

(12:30)

Eu sei.

(12:31)

Ok. Primeira parada: Mamíferos Norte-Americanos. Por quê?

(12:34)

_O que a anotação diz?_

(12:36)

Diz que eu devo visitar meus amigos.

(12:45)

...os esquilos, Kurt?! Que doentio vindo de você!

(12:48)

_O que? Por quê?_

(12:50)

Eles estão mortos.

(12:51)

_Mas eles sempre vão estar lá. Isso faz deles eterno._

(12:55)

Ok, eu acho que não é o pior fim para um esquilo. Perguntarei a Watson isso amanhã.

(13:11)

Segunda parada: Milstein Hall da Vida Oceânica, porque "é um dos meus lugares favoritos em Nova Iorque." Sério?

(13:13)

_Sim._

(13:14)

_Eu te desafio a sentar, ou até melhor, deitar e olhar para cima._

(13:17)

Eles deixam você fazer isso?

(13:20)

_Sim. As crianças fazem isso o tempo inteiro._

(13:22)

E você?

(13:23)

_E eu._

(13:24)

_Não, de verdade, faça isso._

(13:27)

Ok.

(13:30)

É legal. Eu posso ver o atrativo.

(13:33)

Isso acalma.

(13:45)

Wow, ok, eu poderia ficar o dia todo aqui.

(13:54)

Quando eles fecham mesmo?

(13:59)

_Isso me faz bem feliz, mas você ainda tem uma terceira parada até o final da diversão de hoje._

(14:03)

Mhhhhh. Só mais um pouquinho.

(14:05)

_Você está me zombando agora?_

(14:09)

Não! Eu juro, isso é como terapia.

(14:13)

Como eu não sabia sobre isso?

(14:15)

_De nada?_

(14:16)

Obrigado.

(14:33)

_Você ainda está aí?_

(14:35)

...sim?

(14:36)

_E você está realmente deitado?_

(14:36)

Sim.

(14:37)

_Todo esse tempo?_

(14:38)

Sim.

(14:38)

_Eles fecham depois das 18 horas, você sabe._

(14:40)

Eu sei.

(14:42)

Se lembra quando eu disse que estava encarando meu teto?

(14:44)

_Sim?_

(14:47)

É tipo isso, mas isso é BEM melhor.

(14:52)

Ok. Saindo agora. Eu consigo.

(14:54)

Grand Gallery, aí vou eu.

(14:59)

_Essa é a parte natalina da diversão._

(14:59)

Eu... Eu vejo.

(15:01)

Droga.

(15:03)

Como você inventa essas coisas, Kurt?

(15:05)

_Eu não fiz a árvore._

(15:06)

Ainda assim.

(15:09)

Posso abrir a segunda anotação agora?

(15:10)

_Sim, vá em frente._

(15:12)

Eu acabei de gargalhar alto. Pessoas estão encarando.

(15:13)

Eu não tenho certeza se sei fazer isso.

(15:15)

_Tem pessoas para te ajudar._

(15:18)

Mas a maioria são crianças.

(15:19)

_E você tem 5 anos. Você consegue._

(15:19)

_Me desculpe, 5 e meio._

(15:22)

Tem que ser algo específico?

(15:25)

_O que você quiser. Só se lembre de mandar uma foto!_

(15:33)

Essas crianças são muito melhores que eu, puta merda.

(15:38)

Tem uma menina muito talentosa perto de mim. Eu posso roubar um dela e dizer que é meu.

(15:42)

Ela está me olhando de canto de olho agora, aliás.

(15:43)

Droga, meu plano falhou.

(15:45)

_Qual é._

(15:46)

Essa é minha 4ª tentativa.

(15:50)

5ª.

(15:55)

6ª.

(16:03)

EBA!

(16:07)

Ok, eu admito que eu tive ajuda. Mas estou orgulhoso disso. Não me zombe.

**(imagem:** ic(ponto)pics(ponto)livejournal(ponto)com(barra)ik nowitainteasy(barra)43616220(barra)1911(barra)1911 _ **)**

(16:09)

_Eu nunca zombaria isso! Estou impressionado._

(16:11)

Poderia ser Bradshaw. Depois de ter comido muito.

(16:12)

_Ou depois dele ter rolado na grama, ao invés de neve._

(16:14)

Grama não faz isso com ele.

(16:21)

Kurt?

(16:22)

_Sim?_

(16:24)

Esse foi o meu favorito.

(16:27)

_Sua diversão favorita?_

(16:28)

Sim.

(16:30)

_Estou lisonjeado._

(16:30)

_Mas eu espero que ainda tenha espaço para um pouco mais._

(16:33)

Sempre. Pode mandar.

(16:35)

_Pode apostar. :)_


	9. 920

_Kurt. _Blaine. **Rachel.**

* * *

**Domingo, 21 de Dezembro (08:30)**

Kurt?

(08:45)

_Bom dia, Blaine._

(08:46)

Oi. :)

(08:48)

_É muito cedo._

(08:50)

É?

(08:51)

Talvez. Bradshaw e eu gostamos de vir cedo quando chega os domingos no Central Park. Eu gosto da quietude e ele gosta da neve fresca.

(08:53)

Então... Eu queria falar algo. Não, espere. Eu te acordei?

(08:55)

_Tá tudo bem._

(08:56)

Eu acordei, não acordei?

(08:59)

_Não exatamente, não. Tá tudo bem._

(08:59)

_O que você queria falar?_

(09:01)

Apenas... Eu realmente acho que não tem como ficar melhor que ontem. Talvez você devesse parar, porque não tem jeito de ganhar daquilo.

(09:02)

_Porque eu deveria ganhar das minhas próprias diversões?_

(09:03)

_Você quer que eu pare?_

(09:05)

Não. Nunca.

(09:07)

Mas talvez eu pensei no fato que isso acabará no Natal, e se tem que acabar, porque não acaba na perfeição que foi sábado?

(09:09)

_Quem disse que tem que acabar?_

(09:10)

Bem, isso não era sobre me fazer gostar do natal?

(09:11)

_Não começou dessa maneira._

(09:12)

_Pense sobre o café, por exemplo - sempre terá café pra você._

(09:14)

"Sempre". Seja cuidadoso com suas palavras. ;)

(09:14)

_Eu sou._

(09:16)

Ok, bom. Porque sempre terá espaço na minha vida para café.

(09:19)

Você ainda está em Nova Iorque?

(09:20)

_Sim, mas eu estou saindo amanhã._

(09:21)

_Você vai ficar?_

(09:21)

Sim.

(09:22)

_Você estará... Digo, você vai... Quais seus planos para o Natal?_

(09:25)

Se eu vou estar sozinho? Não.

(09:25)

Eu vou jantar na casa de um amigo na véspera de Natal.

(09:26)

_E então?_

(09:29)

E então na manhã de Natal, eu vou passear com o cachorro. Eu vou chegar em casa, me aquecer e abrir os presentes que meus pais se lembraram de me mandar. Me sentarei na frente da minha não-existente lareira, para ler algum livro e beber algum chá. (Sim, eu bebo chá.) E então eu vou passear com o cachorro novamente, porque o Sr. Donovan (esse é o nome do meu vizinho) não é realmente amigável com a neve e "Você continua se esquecendo de que eu não tenho mais as boas pernas e as boas costas de antes, Blaine Theodore, e comparado comigo, você é basicamente uma criança." E então, eu vou dormir.

(09:31)

_Blaine Theodore?_

(09:32)

Ele exigiu saber meu nome do meio quando nos conhecemos e ele me chama assim desde então. Eu tentei pará-lo, mas ele é teimoso assim.

(09:33)

_Mmh._

(09:33)

_Blaine?_

(09:34)

Sim?

(09:35)

_Eu te animei, de todo jeito?_

(09:36)

_Talvez foi ingênuo da minha parte pensar que eu poderia mudar alguma coisa com essas missões estúpidas._

(09:37)

Ah, não. Não pense assim. Nunca pense assim. Você foi maravilhoso.

(09:37)

Você é maravilhoso.

(09:38)

_Mas?_

(09:40)

Mas talvez eu esteja tendo outro daqueles dias.

(09:41)

_Blaine._

(09:41)

É verdade.

(09:42)

_Blaaaaaaaaine. Não me venha com essa merda._

(09:44)

Kurt. Kurt! Você disse "merda".

(09:44)

_Acredito que sim._

(09:47)

Ok. Ok, então talvez quando eu cheguei em casa ontem tinha todos esses presentes dos meus pais.

(09:48)

_E?_

(09:48)

E uma parte de mim pensou que esse ano poderia ser diferente.

(09:49)

_Estou te escutando._

(09:51)

Bem, agora que os presentes estão aqui. Eu não vou ganhar uma visita surpresa, vou? E eu sou tão burro por pensar que as coisas poderiam ser diferentes. Muito burro.

(09:53)

Deus, me desculpe. É uma manhã cedo de domingo e tudo o que eu queria dizer era que eu gostei muito de ontem e olha aonde eu estou agora.

(09:54)

_Não se preocupe sobre isso. Lembra quando eu te falei que você poderia me contar qualquer coisa que quisesse?_

(09:55)

"Qualquer coisa". Seja cuidadoso com suas palavras novamente.

(09:56)

_Eu sempre sou cuidadoso._

(09:57)

Ok.

(09:58)

Eu não vou mais te incomodar. Meu café de domingo me espera.

(09:59)

_Blaine. Não me faça ficar bravo com você!_

(10:01)

O que? Por quê?!

(10:03)

_Você nunca me incomoda._

(10:05)

Ok.

(10:06)

_Agora vá antes que Bradshaw fique reclamão. Você está o privando de seu café._

(10:09)

Sim senhor.

.

(10:45)

**Adivinha quem acabou de entrar?**

(10:47)

_Papai Noel?_

(10:48)

**Você deveria pegar sua linda bunda e vir pra cá agora.**

(10:48)

_Por quê?_

(10:50)

**Ele está aqui.**

(10:51)

_Quem? Papai Noel? Mas ele já tem minha lista de presentes._

(10:53)

**Muito engraçado. Você sabe quem.**

(10:55)

_Não, Rachel. Eu realmente não sei._

(10:56)

**Garoto solitário. Seu garoto misterioso. Aquele de qual nós não conversamos. Nunca conversamos, a não ser que eu queira que você brigue comigo. Seu Blaine.**

(10:59)

_Ele não é meu Blaine. Pare de falar isso._

(10:59)

_Espere... o que ele está fazendo aí?_

(11:02)

**Tomando café. O que poderia ser? ;)**

(11:04)

_Mas é domingo._

(11:05)

**Eu acho que ele tem todo o direito de ser espontâneo.**

(11:06)

_Você deveria voltar ao trabalho._

(11:06)

**E você deveria vir aqui me visitar. Me fazer companhia. Os bagels estão excepcionais hoje.**

(11:08)

_Rachel._

(11:09)

**Relaxa, eu não contar nada. Nós temos um acordo.**

(11:10)

_Sim, e eu sei o quão boa você é mantendo sua boca fechada._

(11:12)

_Estou saindo para tomar meu café da manhã reforçado de qualquer jeito._

(11:13)

**Com Ethan?**

(11:14)

_Sim, com Ethan._

(11:17)

**Ótimo.**

(11:25)

**Você nunca disse que ele tem um cachorro. Ou um namorado.**

(11:25)

_Ele não tem um namorado._

(11:26)

**Você tem certeza?**

(11:27)

_Sim. Por quê?_

(11:29)

**Ele está aqui com alguém.**

(11:30)

**Diga, o que isso faz com você, Kurt?**

(11:30)

_Sinto muito pelo acordo que você fez com ele._

(11:31)

**Kurt.**

(11:33)

_Rachel._

(11:34)

**Kurt.**

(11:34)

_Rachel._

(11:35)

**Ok, ok. Vá comer seu estúpido café da manhã. Mas isso não acabou.**

(11:37)

_Eu também te amo, Rachel._

(11:43)

**Ele é adorável.**

(11:44)

_Quem?_

(11:45)

**O outro cara.**

(11:45)

_Pelo amor... apenas pare._

(11:48)

**Tenha um café da manhã adorável, Kurt! :)**

.

(14:45)

Isso é meio que em cima da hora, mas você pode passar na cafeteria já que você está indo embora amanhã?

(14:59)

_Por que?_

(15:01)

Porque eu te deixei algo lá e eu queria que você pegasse antes do Natal.

(15:05)

_Você não me comprou nada de Natal, comprou? Porque você realmente não tinha que fazer isso._

(15:06)

Não é um presente. Apenas... uma pequena, pequena coisinha. Boba, pra falar a verdade.

(15:08)

_Ok._

_._

(15:16)

_Você pode trazer aquela coisa que ele deixou com você pra casa mais tarde?_

(15:19)

**Quem deixou comigo?**

(15:21)

_Rachel, qual é._

(15:23)

**Porque você não vem pegar você mesmo?**

(15:25)

_Ele ainda está aí?_

(15:28)

**Blaine misterioso? Claro que não.**

(15:30)

_Você pode apenas trazer pra casa? Estou fazendo as malas._

(15:32)

**Somente porque é Natal.**

.

(16:33)

_Você nunca me disse que era bom em fazer origami de esquilos!_

(16:39)

É um talento que nem eu sabia que tinha. Além do mais, eu posso ter segredos também. ;)

(16:40)

_Claro que sim._

(16:41)

Você sabe que eu tive ajuda.

(16:43)

_Sim._

(16:44)

_Obrigado._

(16:46)

De nada.

**Segunda, 22 de Dezembro (11:45)**

Não tenho certeza se você ainda está no avião, mas tenha um bom caminho pra casa! :)

(14:30)

_Acabei de aterrissar, na verdade. Foi tão agradável como essas viagens geralmente são._

(14:33)

_Ah, e Blaine?_

(14:45)

Sim?

(14:47)

_Amanhã, por volta das 16:15, Ponte do Brooklyn._

(14:49)

O que eu estarei esperando?

(14:50)

_Você verá a luz._

(14:51)

De verdade, ou no modo figurativo?

(14:53)

_Quem sabe?_

(14:55)

Como sempre, estou intrigado.

**Terça, 23 de Dezembro (16:01)**

Estou adiantado e com frio.

(16:06)

_1) Porque você está adiantado? 2) Porque você não está vestindo roupas quentes apropriadas para o inverno?_

(16:08)

1) Porque sim. 2) Eu estou.

(16:09)

_Quantas palavras._

(16:11)

Está realmente frio, ok? Faz digitar uma tarefa difícil.

(16:13)

_Você poderia dançar._

(16:13)

Eu não vou dançar na ponte do Brooklyn.

(16:16)

_Sua perda._

(16:19)

Kurt. Kurt, porque eu estou aqui?

(16:51)

_Você é esperto - imagine._

(17:24)

_Está acontecendo?_

(17:26)

Eu acho que está acontecendo.

(17:30)

Ok. Sim. Eu posso ver porque você me fez vir aqui. Isso é lindo.

(17:33)

Porque isso é tão lindo?

(17:35)

_Fico feliz que pense assim._

(17:36)

Quem não ficaria?

(17:38)

_Pessoas._

(17:39)

_Espero que você não esteja desapontado. Eu sei que você disse que nada iria ser melhor do que aquele sábado, porém eu classifiquei você como uma pessoa que aprecia coisas pequenas._

(17:40)

Você está brincando? Eu realmente quis dizer que isso é lindo.

(17:45)

Eu sei que essas diversões são sobre o Natal, mas também são sobre Nova Iorque. As vezes eu esqueço que essa cidade é de tirar o fôlego e que me mudei pra cá por uma razão. E você fica me lembrando isso.

(17:46)

_Agora eu realmente não sei o que dizer..._

(17:47)

Você não precisa dizer nada.

(17:47)

Apenas me deixe ficar aqui de pé e mandar minhas gratificações.

(17:49)

_Eu consigo fazer isso._

(17:50)

_Blaine?_

(17:51)

Sim?

(17:51)

_Feliz Natal._

(17:52)

Feliz Natal pra você também, Kurt.


	10. 1020

**Quarta, 24 de Dezembro (09:33)**

_Então eu fiz umas coisinhas e eu acho que você vai amar._

(09:34)

Eu pensei que as diversões do Natal haviam acabado.

(09:44)

_Foi o que eu pensei também. Mas 1) o Natal ainda não acabou e 2) essa não é exatamente uma nova diversão._

(09:45)

_3) Eu faço o que eu quiser._

(09:34)

Mas eu faço o que você quer?

(09:47)

_Sim._

(09:47)

Alguém está terrivelmente confiante.

(09:50)

_Blaine, não se envergonhe. Você vai. Nós dois sabemos disso._

(09:51)

Ignorado.

(09:54)

Então o que é?

(09:55)

_Você está dentro da lista do MHN de novo. Pra hoje._

(09:57)

Você faz com que pareça a mais nova aquisição de New York ao grupo de festas.

(09:57)

_Shhh, apenas pessoas legais sabem sobre isso._

(09:59)

Eu posso ficar no Ocean Hall o tempo inteiro?

(09:59)

_Claro que sim. De fato, eu o encorajo a isso._

(10:01)

Porque, aliás?

(10:01)

_Porque eu te encorajo?_

(10:02)

Não. Porque você está fazendo isso de novo?

(10:04)

_Bem, Blaine Theodore, as vezes eu "realmente" escuto você, sabia?_

(10:04)

Eu sabia que te contar seria um erro. Eu sabia.

(10:05)

_Me contar o quê? :)_

(10:05)

E eu não consigo ficar bravo com você.

(10:06)

_Eu te disse! Agora, o que você está esperando?_

(10:07)

_Eu não posso._

(10:08)

_Ah. Mas... porque? Eu deveria ter avisa mais cedo, certo? Isso meio que surgiu hoje de manhã, me desculpe._

(10:08)

Oh, eu vou. Mas agora tem alguém dormindo em mim.

(10:12)

_Ok._

(10:12)

Mas eu vou na hora que ele acordar.

(10:15)

Ou talvez eu vou apenas me envolver nele e nunca mais sair desse apartamento. Lá fora está frio e ele é deliciosamente confortável.

(10:19)

_Ok..._

(10:21)

Kurt?

(10:22)

_Sim?_

(10:24)

Relaxa. ;)

**(imagem:** ic(ponto)pics(ponto)livejournal(ponto)com(barra)ik nowitainteasy(barra)43616220(barra)3180(barra)3180 _original(ponto)jpg**)**

(10:26)

_Eu estou relaxado._

(10:27)

Mhm.

(10:29)

_Eu estou._

(10:30)

Claro.

(10:32)

_O que tem de errado com você hoje?_

(10:33)

Nada. Nada mesmo.

(10:40)

_Espere. Agora ele mora com você?_

(10:41)

Algo do tipo.

(10:43)

_Como aconteceu?_

(10:46)

O Sr. Donovan disse que Bradshaw me prefere ao invés dele, mas pra ser honesto, eu acho que ele está tendo dificuldades de cuidar dele sozinho. Um passeio todas as manhãs não é mais suficiente. Ele pode ter 10 anos (Bradshaw, não meu vizinho), mas ele realmente não age assim.

(10:48)

_Apenas quando ele resolve desmaiar em cima de você._

(10:49)

Me perdoe? Você está tentando falar que ele está exausto? Somente por isso que ele deitou em mim?

(10:49)

_Talvez._

(10:51)

Pffffff. Eu sou extremamente confortável e aconchegante. E eu sou um ótimo lugar para se dormir.

(10:51)

_Bem, eu não saberia._

(10:52)

É uma pena.

(10:55)

_Blaine._

(10:56)

Desculpe, mas eu tive que falar isso.

(10:58)

_Eu acho que alguém arruinou sua manhã._

(10:59)

Não é nem 12 horas ainda!

(11:01)

_E isso não te impede de ser... bem... assim._

(11:05)

Kurt. Kurt, é dia 24 e eu não me sinto horrível. Isso é uma coisa séria. Vamos falar sério agora.

(11:05)

_Droga, eu não consigo ficar bravo com você também._

(11:05)

_Emergência familiar. Continue se divertindo, por favor! Eu digo. Você e seu cachorro. :)_

(11:09)

Ele não é meu... bem, eu acho que ele é meio que meu cachorro agora.

(11:09)

Huh.

(11:10)

Ah, Deus. Eu tenho um cachorro.

(12:33)

_Você só percebeu isso "agora"?_

(12:35)

A ficha não tinha caído ainda.

(12:35)

_Isso é bom ou ruim?_

(12:36)

Bom.

(12:38)

_Bem, lá vamos nós. Ele é seu primeiro presente de Natal._

(12:38)

Nesse caso, estou indo pegar meu segundo presente.

(12:38)

_Qual?_

(12:40)

O museu, tolo.

(12:41)

_"Nesse" caso, - aproveite! E lembre-se de deitar._

(12:43)

Sim.

(14:03)

**(imagem:** ic(ponto)pics(ponto)livejournal(ponto)com(barra)ik nowitainteasy(barra)43616220(barra)3497(barra)3497 _original(ponto)jpg**)**

(14:10)

_Isso seria realmente bom agora._

(14:11)

_Tanto como amar minha família e voltar para os feriados... Mas pode ser um pouco mais. Não num jeito ruim, mas é exaustivo as vezes._

(14:12)

Você sempre pode se deitar em seu quarto por 5 minutos e imaginar.

(14:13)

E você pode ouvir a música que eu estou ouvindo agora.

(14:14)

_Mhhh. E qual seria?_

(14:15)

Desde que eu estou no meu celular, só posso te mandar um link do youtube, me desculpe.

(14:15)

youtu(ponto)be(barra)QL8lQU_1a-w

(14:16)

Você também pode imaginar que eu estou tocando.

(14:17)

_No museu?_

(14:17)

Shhhhh, apenas imagine.

(14:18)

_Espere... você toca piano? Desse jeito?_

(14:18)

Sim.

(14:18)

_Desse jeito?_

(14:19)

Sim. ;)

(14:19)

É mais ou menos o que eu faço.

(14:20)

_Tocar piano?_

(14:20)

Música.

(14:20)

Eu acho que nunca te contei isso.

(14:21)

_Não. Não, você não contou._

(14:21)

_Isso é legal._

(14:22)

O que?

(14:22)

_Deitar aqui._

(14:23)

Você realmente está tirando proveito dos 5 minutos?

(14:23)

_6 minutos e 32 segundos, acredito._

(14:24)

Isso "é" legal.

(14:24)

_Foi sua idéia._

(14:25)

Sim, as vezes eu me surpreendo.

(14:26)

_Eu não estou surpreso._

_._

(14:36)

_Você pode vir um dia mais cedo que o planejado para me dar um tapa?_

(14:38)

**Qualquer coisa por você. Mas por quê?**

(14:38)

_Porque eu acho que estou prestes a fazer algo totalmente idiota._

(14:39)

**Tipo o quê? Abrir seus presentes mais cedo?**

(14:39)

_Não._

(14:51)

_Tipo ligar pro Blaine._

(14:41)

**!**

(14:42)

_..._

(14:43)

**Desculpe. O que eu queria dizer era: o que você está esperando?**

(14:43)

_Rachel. Qual é, você é a única pessoa com quem eu posso falar sobre isso._

(14:44)

**E adivinhe, nós estamos falando sobre isso.**

(14:45)

**Então antes que você ligar pra ele, você quer uma dica de como ele se parece? Porque eu tenho certeza que você não se importaria de quebrar o trato pra isso.**

(14:46)

_Ok, vamos esquecer que eu disse algo._

(14:46)

**Kurt.**

(14:46)

_Rachel._

(14:47)

**Kurt.**

(14:47)

_Rachel._

(14:48)

**Amanhã. Amanhã iremos falar sobre isso. Pessoalmente. Só daí eu vou poder te agarrar e te chacoalhar.**

(14:48)

_Não. Acredite ou não, isso ajudou._

(14:49

**Então você vai ligá-lo?**

(14:49)

_Não._

(14:50)

_Eu culpo o Natal. O Natal me faz estúpido._

(14:51)

**Errado. Ele faz exatamente o oposto.**

(14:52)

_Te vejo amanhã, Rachel._

(14:52)

**Você não pode escapar de mim.**

(14:53)

_Ah, eu aprendi da maneira mais difícil._

**Quinta, 25 de Dezembro (01:32)**

Eu preciso te mostrar uma coisa.

(01:33)

Tenho certeza que você já está dormindo, então eu vou apenas deixar isso aqui pra que você assista de manhã.

(01:34)

Ou quando você quiser.

(01:35)

Qualquer hora, de verdade.

(01:35)

_Eu estou acordado._

(01:36)

Ah, ok. Oi.

(01:37)

_Hey._

(01:37)

_Me mostrar o quê?_

(01:39)

Eu te contei que fui jantar na casa de um amigo ontem a noite. E eu levei Bradshaw. Porque... bem, ele é meio que meu cachorro agora e é isso que bons donos fazem.

(01:40)

_Blaine Theodore, dono de cachorro. Se encaixa em você._

(01:41)

Por que, obrigado. Eu acho.

(01:43)

Então depois do jantar nós jogamos conversa fora um pouco e eu toquei algo para as crianças. Quando isso aconteceu e eu imagino que naquele momento ele se tornou meu cachorro. Estamos ligamos para a vida toda.

(01:44)

youtu(ponto)be(barra)VPNAJypjW2E

(01:50)

_Blaine._

(01:50)

Oi?

(01:52)

_Blaine._

(01:53)

Oi...?

(01:54)

_Eu nem sei o que falar._

(01:54)

Ah...

(01:55)

_Suas mensagens sobre o Bradshaw estão se tornando minhas favoritas._

(01:56)

Isso é bom, porque ele está se tornando meu favorito também.

(01:58)

Boa noite e bons sonho,s Kurt.

(01:59)

_Boa noite._

_._

(02:01)

_Rachel._

(02:02)

_RACHEL._

(02:06)

_Você acha que é possível se apaixonar pela ideia de uma pessoa?_


	11. 1120

**Quinta, 25 de Dezembro (07:45)**

**~CHAMADA RECEBIDA~**

**"Boooooooom dia, lovebird!"**

_"Droga, Rachel. Ainda é muito cedo pra você soar assim."_

**"E um Feliz Natal pra você também!"**

_"Ugh... Você nem comemora o Natal, porque está acordada? E porque está me ligando?"_

**"Para falar sobre seu eterno amor pelo menino solitário."**

_"... O quê?"_

**"A mensagem que você me mandou ontem a noite. Tarde da noite. Taaaarde. Quando você deveria estar dormindo."**

_"...Merda. Ah Deus... Então aquilo não foi só um sonho ruim?"_

**"Não. Não, foi um sonho bom. Um sonho cheio de calor e-"**

_"Por favor, pare. É muito cedo."_

**"Nunca é cedo para assuntos do coração, Kurt."**

_"Sem coração. Nenhum coração envolvido nisso."_

**"Bem, claramente você teve um momento de revelação ontem a noite. Ele disse alguma coisa? Ele disse, não disse? Você o ligou? Ele te ligou? Ele finalmente mandou uma foto dele? E você f-"**

_"Não. Nada. Não aconteceu nada."_

**"Mentiroso! Por que você continua mentindo pra si mesmo?"**

_"Eu não estou mentindo pra mim mesmo."_

**"Explique Ethan, então."**

_"Eu me recuso a discutir seu ódio pelo meu namorado de novo e-"_

**"Eu não o odeio, eu-"**

_"Calada. Eu o amo e ele me ama. Já faz um ano e você deveria ter se acostumado a isso, a ele, a partir de agora."_

**"E sobre a mensagem?"**

_"Um lapso de juízo e-"_

**"Kurt."**

_" - trazido pelo Natal, rum e insônia."_

**"Kurt, eu só quero ver você feliz. Você sabe disso."**

_"Eu estou feliz. Blaine e eu... Nós somos amigos."_

**"E você tem certeza que ele vê desse mesmo jeito?"**

_"Rachel. Nós nunca nos encontramos. É claro que ele não-"_

**"Desde quando isso importa?"**

_"Uhm, eu tenho certeza que é como funciona. Você conhece alguém, você gosta de alguém, você se apaixona por alguém."_

**"Certo. Como se você fosse conhecido por fazer as coisas 'como funcionam'."**

_"Você vai me deixar levantar e tomar um banho?"_

**"Pra você evitar essa conversa de novo? Claro."**

_"E você se importa de não falar sobre isso na frente da minha família?_"

**"Ok, tudo bem. 15 horas?"**

_"Sim."_

**"Te vejo lá então! E Kurt?"**

_"Sim?"_

**"Eu realmente só quero ver você feliz."**

_"... Eu sei, Rachel. E eu estou."_

**"Ok... Tchau**!"

_"Tchau."_

_._

(08:23)

Preciso de ajuda!

(08:25)

_E como eu posso te ajudar?_

(08:26)

Você tem algum conselho ou um jeito de ter minha cama de volta?

(08:26)

_...Perdão?_

(08:28)

Me levantei para beber água e quando eu voltei, isso que eu encontro:

**(imagem: **ic(ponto)pics(ponto)livejournal(ponto)com(barra)ik nowitainteasy(barra)43616220(barra)3665(barra)3665 _original(ponto)jpg**)**

(08:32)

_Vejo que você o treinou bem._

(08:33)

Ele já era assim quando eu o peguei. O que aconteceu alguns dias atrás. Não sou o culpado.

(08:34)

_Eu aposto que sua cama é muito confortável e ele não conseguiu resistir._

(08:34)

Então é minha culpa? Porque minha cama é muito confortável?

(08:35)

_Sim._

(08:36)

Wow. Que conselho bom.

(08:40)

_Eu te avisei._

(08:40)

Eu ganho uma foto do Bradshaw todos os dias agora?

(08:41)

Eu não sei.

(08:42)

Isso poderia ser um lance. O diário de Bradshaw.

(08:43)

_Como o Diário do Coyote?_

(08:44)

Exatamente.

(08:46)

A única diferença é que um é um animal estranho e outro adora travesseiros e se apaixona por todos que vê na rua.

**Sexta, 26 de Dezembro (10:44)**

_O que você está fazendo para a véspera de Ano Novo?_

(10:47)

Por que? Está me chamando pra sair? ;)

(10:48)

_Não. Apenas... Perguntando._

(10:49)

Não acredito nisso.

(10:51)

Na verdade, meus pais dão uma grande festa em Nova Iorque todos os anos. Meus pais são amigos dos pais de alguns amigos meus, então provavelmente eu vá.

(10:52)

Não provavelmente. Definitivamente. É meio que uma tradição.

(10:53)

_E isso é uma tradição boa? Digo, você gosta de ir?_

(10:55)

Sim.

(10:59)

O que você vai fazer? Ohio ou Nova Iorque?

(11:01)

_Nova Iorque. Nós vamos pegar o avião dia 30._

(11:02)

Nós?

(11:02)

_Digo, eu vou._

(11:05)

Ok.

(11:7)

Você não tem que me contar, mas você não precisa mentir sobre isso, você sabia?

(11:16)

_Rachel. Eu vou com Rachel._

(11:17)

Ah, ok.

(11:21)

Não, espere. O quê?!

(11:22)

Kurt.

(11:23)

Kuuuuurt.

(11:24)

_Prometa que não vai ficar bravo! Porque não há motivo pra isso._

(11:24)

Eu sabia!

(11:25)

_Prometa!_

(11:27)

Ok, eu prometo.

(11:27)

_Ela é um pouco mais do que apenas meu pessoal do café._

(11:27)

Continue.

(11:29)

_Nós estudávamos juntos no ensino médio e agora ela mora comigo em NYC._

(11:30)

_Nós somos como melhores amigos._

(11:31)

_Eu juro que ela não é uma espiã e eu nunca quis que você a conhecesse, ou que soubesse quem você é e ela é bem rigorosa sobre seu pacto e isso não é tão estranho!_

(11:33)

Kurt.

(11:34)

_...Sim?_

(11:35)

Não estressa.

(11:35)

_"Não estressa"?! Quem diz isso?_

(11:36)

Você tem que relaxar. Eu não estou bravo.

(11:37)

Eu tenho que te falar, você pirando sobre alguma coisa é meio que adorável. Você é sempre tão centrado.

(11:38)

_Isso é o que eu quero que você pense._

(11:40)

_Então você não está bravo?_

(11:41)

Não. Eu confio em você agora, se lembra?

(11:42)

_Bom._

(11:45)

"Como" melhores amigos?

(11:46)

_Faz mais sentido uma vez que você a conhece melhor._

(11:47)

_Não... que eu queira que você a conheça._

(11:47)

_Digo, você poderia, se você quisesse._

(11:48)

_Você é dono de si mesmo._

(11:50)

_E eu não falo o que você deve fazer._

(11:51)

Kurt?

(11:52)

_Sim?_

(11:53)

Você está fazendo de novo.

(11:53)

_Ah._

(11:54)

_Droga._

(11:55)

Adorável.

(11:56)

_Calado._

(12:05)

_Espero que minha honestidade não se volte contra mim._

(12:09)

_Blaine?_

(12:10)

Eu fiquei calado.

(12:11)

_Quem é o cachorro aqui? Você ou Bradshaw?_

(12:12)

Ele está na minha cama e eu estou no chão. Me diga você.

(12:13)

_De novo?_

(12:15)

Todo. O. Tempo.

(12:17)

_Você precisa ser rígido com ele._

(12:17)

Seus olhos, Kurt. Seus olhos.

(12:19)

_Você é impossível._

(12:20)

Espere até você o encontrar.

(12:20)

Digo. Hipoteticamente.

(12:25)

_Hipoteticamente, claro._

(23:38)

_Sem fotos do Bradshaw hoje? Você ainda tem 22 minutos._

(23:40)

O diário de Bradshaw não é um lance.

(23:41)

_Eu pensei que poderia ser._

(23:42)

Não, mas você pode pegar uma foto se pedir gentilmente. Eu estou sendo generoso.

(23:43)

_Por favor?_

(23:43)

Hm.

(23:44)

_Por favozinho?_

(23:46)

Hm.

(23:47)

_Meus olhos, Blaine. Olhos._

(23:48)

_Eu posso estar fazendo o que você chama de "olhos de filhote abandonado"._

(23:50)

Ok.

**(imagem: **ic(ponto)pics(ponto)livejournal(ponto)com(barra)ik nowitainteasy(barra)43616220(barra)3962(barra)3962 _original(ponto)jpg**)**

(23:51)

_O que é tão engraçado?_

(23:53)

Eu não sei, mas ele está tirando uma com a minha cara, tenho certeza.

(23:54)

_"Você vai dormir no chão hoje e nós dois sabemos disso. Agora me dê algo para comer."_

(23:57)

Sim, se parece com ele.

(23:58)

_Obrigado, eu posso ir dormir agora._

(23:58)

Bem, ainda bem. ;) Boa noite!

(23:59)

_Boa noite._

**Segunda, 29 de Dezembro (17:46)**

Como conseguimos ficar sem mandar mensagem por dois dias?

(17:48)

_Não faço ideia._

(17:49)

_Eu tenho estado bem ocupado. Não posso chamar isso de feriado._

(17:50)

Nem me fale.

(17:50)

Meus pais estão na cidade.

(17:51)

_Ah. Bom._

(17:52)

_Como isso é pra você?_

(17:54)

"Blaine, o que é isso?" - "Um cachorro?" - "E porque você está segurando sua coleira, exatamente?" - "Porque ele é meio que meu?" - "Ah, querido..."

(17:55)

Eu me sinto como um menino que está tentando convencer seus pais que pode ser responsável.

(17:56)

_Eles não aprovaram, huh?_

(17:57)

Eu não sei. Eu não ligo, na verdade.

(17:58)

Por que tirando isso, é legal. Eles estarem aqui.

(17:58)

Claro que, eu só estou esperando alguma coisa ruim acontecer. ;)

(18:00)

Ok, tenho que ir. Jantar.

(18:01)

_Se divirta._

(18:02)

Tenha um bom vôo amanhã! Diga oi pra Rachel. :P

(18:04)

_Talvez._

(18:04)

_Tchau!_

**Quarta, 31 de Dezembro (21:23)**

E então começa.

(21:45)

_A festa?_

(21:46)

Sim.

(22:01)

Eu preciso de mais vinho.

(22:05)

_Já?_

(22:07)

Eu estou fugindo de explicações.

(22:08)

"Me desculpe, eu sou gay" não funciona mais hoje em dia, é isso?

(22:10)

_Ah Deus, as imagens que isso está me dando!_

(22:11)

Claro, ria sobre isso, porque não?

(22:15)

_Espere. Esse é seu jeito de falar que você é um total... como se fala? Imã de garotas?_

(22:17)

Eu não posso controlar, Kurt. Está fora do meu controle.

(22:18)

_Claaaaaaro._

(22:22)

Mas eu realmente não posso.

(22:24)

_Você é ridículo._

(22:26)

Rachel está com você hoje a noite?

(22:26)

_Ela está em algum lugar, então sim._

(22:27)

Pergunte-a. Apenas pergunte-a.

(22:30)

_Sobre?_

(22:31)

Sobre minhas qualidades. É legítimo.

(22:40)

_Quanto vinho você já tomou?_

(22:43)

Você me vê errando na digitação? Não, não vê. Porque eu estou super focado.

(22:55)

Eu posso estar embriagado.

(22:56)

_Eu te falei._

(23:01)

Você já perguntou?

(23:02)

_Não, eu não perguntei. E eu não tenho tanta certeza se devo._

(23:03)

Kuuuuuuurt.

(23:04)

_Blaaaaaine._

(23:10)

_Ela quer saber como fica o trato._

(23:11)

Fale a ela que hoje não temos nenhuma regra.

(23:11)

_Nenhuma?_

(23:13)

Sim.

(23:14)

_Em geral?_

(23:14)

O que?

(23:16)

_Esqueça._

(23:16)

Então?

(23:17)

_Ela disse que você é bem sonhador._

(23:17)

Ha! Ha!

(23:20)

_Se acalme._

(23:21)

:P

(23:22)

Ela deveria te conttar mais. Mais sorbe mim.

(23:29)

_Erros! É oficial agora. É 23:29 e estou te declarando bêbado!_

(23:32)

_E parece que a perdi. É um pouco tumultuado por aqui nesse momento._

.

(23:58)

**~CHAMADA RECEBIDA~**

**"Kurt?"**

"_Rachel? Aonde você está? Eu estou te procurando pelos últimos 20 minutos!"_

**"O QUE?"**

_"...AONDE você está?"_

**"No bar!"**

_"Você viu Ethan?"_

_**"Quem?"**_

"ETHAN!"

**"Não. Eu pensei que ele estivesse com você!"**

_"Isso é um pesadelo! Estou indo te pegar, ok?"_

**"O QUE?"**

_"Apenas FIQUE aonde você está!"_

_._

**Quinta, 1 de Janeiro (00:03)**

**~CHAMADA RECEBIDA~**

"Alô?"

"_ALÔ?"_

"Kurt?"

_"RACHEL? Merda, aonde você está?! Eu ainda não achei Ethan e eu falei pra você ficar no b-"_

"Kurt?"

_"...Quem é?"_

"Blaine. É... é o Blaine."

_"QUEM?"_

"BLAINE!"

"_...Merda..."_

"Kurt? ... Kurt? ... Você ainda está... Kurt ...?"

_"Merda. Sim. Sim, eu estou aqui. Deixei meu telefone cair."_

"Eu vejo que você vem censurando suas mensagens."

_"O quê?"_

"Eu pensei que você não xingava, mas você provavelmente xinga e eu não achei que você iria-"

_"Blaine."_

"Sim. Oi."

_"Oi... Espere um segundo. Você pode... você pode esperar__** um**__ segundo?"_

"Claro."

_"Ok. Eu... Eu achei uma esquina vazia... Oi."_

"Hey."

_"Você ligou."_

"Eu liguei."

_"Você __**ligou**__."_

"Sim, eu liguei. Eu acho que eu queria dizer isso pessoalmente. Bem... por telefone."

_"Dizer o quê?"_

"Feliz Ano Novo, Kurt."

_"...Feliz Ano Novo, Blaine."_

"... Espero não ter te assustado com isso."

_"Não. Não, você não assustou. Eu preciso de alguma bebida."_

"O quê?"

_"Nada."_

"Está tudo bem?"

_"Sim, apenas sem fôlego. Porque e... Estava muito barulho e eu... Eu tive que..."_

"Você teve que achar uma esquina vazia."

_"Sim."_

"Você está um pouco sem palavras, não está?"

_"Não, eu... ok, eu estou."_

"Pensei que sim."

_"..."_

"Kurt?"

_"Sua risada..."_

"O quê?"

_"Sua risada é... legal."_

"Obrigado. Olhe, eu sei que você está um pouco surpreso, mas eu... eu realmente queria te ligar."

_"Fico feliz que tenha ligado."_

"Você fica?"

_"Sim."_

"Bom. Você não achou Rachel ainda?"

_"Não."_

"Então é algo que você deveria fazer. Eu não quero ser responsável caso ela se perca. Ou se machuque."

_"Eu vou."_

"Ok."

_"Blaine?"_

"Sim?"

_"Foi bom ouvir sua voz."_

"Foi bom ouvir sua voz também, Kurt."

_"Tchau."_

"Tchau."

.

(00:10)

_RACHEL!_

(00:11)

**Nós estamos aqui fora.**

(00:11)

_Merda, Rachel._

(00:12)

**O quê?**

(00:12)

_Depois._


	12. 1220

_Kurt. _Blaine. **Rachel. **Wes.

* * *

**Sexta, 2 de Janeiro (18:45)**

Eu vou quebrar o silêncio constrangedor. Pronto?

(18:51)

_Você sabe que dizendo que alguma coisa é constrangedora, faz ela ainda mais constrangedora do que antes._

(18:52)

Tanta sabedoria.

(18:53)

Então você estava dizendo que não foi constrangedor esse tempo que não nos falamos?

(18:53)

_Sim._

(18:54)

Então está tudo bem?

(18:54)

_Claro que está._

(18:55)

...Ok. Bom. E eu aqui com outro discurso preparado.

(18:56)

_Droga, eu continuo dispensando seus discursos._

(18:56)

_Nota para si mesmo: Não dispensar os discursos de Blaine._

(18:57)

_Um dia, você vai ter que me dar um discurso apropriado._

(18:57)

Combinado.

(18:57)

_Eu também sinto sua falta. Você vai ficar por aqui amanhã? Por favoooooor?_

(18:58)

Uhm... Kurt?

(18:59)

_Merda. Meu deus, me desculpe._

(19:01)

_Aquilo era pra... Não era pra você. Erro meu! Ignore isso!_

(19:05)

Ethan?

(19:06)

_...O quê?_

(19:07)

Quando você me atendeu, você disse esse nome.

(19:07)

_Você escutou, huh?_

(19:09)

_Sim. Sim, Ethan._

(19:11)

Seu namorado?

(19:11)

_Sim._

(19:14)

Quanto tempo vocês estão juntos?

(19:15)

_Um pouco mais que um ano._

(19:16)

Wow. Ok.

(19:21)

Como vocês se conheceram?

(19:22)

_O que é isso, um interrogatório?_

(19:21)

_Na universidade._

(19:23)

Depende. Você fez algo errado?

(19:24)

Design de moda também?

(19:24)

_Fiz?_

(19:25)

_Não, gestão administrativa, mas na mesma faculdade._

(19:30)

Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

(19:31)

_Você diz mais do que você já perguntou? Claro, porque não._

(19:32)

_Aparentemente não há regras hoje._

(19:32)

Ele sabe sobre mim?

(19:39)

Kurt?

(19:40)

_Não._

(19:41)

Porque não?

(19:42)

_Isso não é me perguntar "uma coisa", isso é perguntar "muita coisa"._

(19:42)

O quê?

(19:44)

_Esqueça._

(19:47)

_No começo, eu não o contei porque era somente uma coisa boba que eu fazia todas as quintas-feiras. O que eu deveria contar? E então, quando começou a ficar mais - tipo, com as missões, eu não acho que ele entenderia. E iria ser tarde pra contar, de qualquer jeito._

(19:48)

Ele ficaria com ciúmes?

(19:48)

_Blaine._

(19:50)

O que? Eu só estou curioso.

(19:51)

Você não precisa responder se não quiser.

(19:52)

_Ele pode ser um pouco protetor, então sim._

(19:54)

_Mas eu acredito que não há porque sentir ciúmes._

(19:55)

Porque somos apenas amigos?

(19:57)

_Porque somos amigos, sim._

(19:58)

E porque isso é algo bobo.

(20:01)

_Eu não disse isso._

(20:02)

Você disse.

(20:02)

_Não, eu disse que no começo foi bobo._

(20:03)

E agora é...?

(20:04)

_E agora você é meu pequeno amigo bobo, qual eu me importo bastante._

(20:06)

Eu não sou pequeno.

(20:07)

_Bem, eu não saberia. Mas eu meio que associo você com meu celular, e meu celular é relativamente minúsculo. Me desculpe,_

(20:07)

Eu não sou minúsculo!

(20:08)

_Aceite isso._

(20:08)

Não. Sou. Minúsculo.

(20:10)

_Ah, Blaine._

(20:11)

Não venha com "Ah, Blaine" pra cima de mim"

(20:11)

_Ah, Theodore._

(20:13)

Acabou. Você foi muito longe.

(20:13)

_O que você vai fazer?_

(20:14)

...Eu vou pensar sobre isso.

(20:16)

_Viu, é por isso que eu nunca tenho medo. Você tem que pensar sobre vingança. Provavelmente por dias e dias, e no fim você não inventará nada. Você é fofura e arco-íris._

(20:17)

_Com minúsculos filhotes em cima._

(20:18)

Bradshaw não é minúsculo. Nós "não" somos minúsculos.

(20:18)

_Ok, você que sabe._

(20:22)

Kurt?

(20:23)

_Sim?_

(20:23)

"Se importa bastante"?

(20:24)

_Hm?_

(20:25)

_Ah._

(20:25)

_Sim. Eu não mandaria qualquer um para pequenas e adoráveis missões._

(20:26)

De novo com o "pequenas".

(20:28)

_É meu lema._

(20:29)

Vingança.

(20:30)

_Eu estarei esperando, minúsculo amigo._

(20:30)

Você é impossível.

(20:31)

_Obrigado._

_._

(20:55)

**~CHAMADA EFETUADA~**

**"Hey, handsome."**

_"Oi! Como foi o ensaio?"_

**"Bom, nós estávamos prestes a-"**

_"Quanto tempo até você chegar em casa?"_

**"Algumas horas. Por quê?"**

_"Eu falei com Blaine."_

**"Excelente! Quantos filhos ele quer? Vocês terão um segundo cachorro? Ou talvez gatos? Ou ele é pessoa pra um só cão? Me conte tud-"**

_"As vezes você me assusta, Berry. ...Sobre Ethan. Nós conversamos sobre Ethan."_

**"Ahhhhh."**

_"Ele perguntou e - bem, eu estraguei tudo. Parece que eu não sou bom em conversar por mensagens como eu pensei que era. De qualquer jeito. Ele me perguntou algumas coisas. E eu respondi."_

**"Bom. Ok. ... Continue."**

_"E se eu estiver o incentivando, Rachel? E se ele pensa que deveríamos ser mais que... amigos, ou seja lá o que formos?"_

**"Você está se enganando?"**

_"O quê?"_

**"Ok, eu sei que eu vivo brincando sobre isso. E eu gosto de tirar uma com sua cara sobre isso. E você sabe que eu acho que ele é totalmente lind-"**

_"Pare por aqui."_

**"Mas ele-"**

_"Não."_

**"E você-"**

_"Não."_

**"Por que você me ligou, Kurt?"**

_"Porque... Eu não sei. ...Eu não quero estragar isso, Rachel."_

**"Ah, querido... Você tem que fazer o que é o certo pra você."**

_"Que seria...?"_

**"É isso que você tem que descobrir."**

_"E se eu achar que estou fazendo a escolha certa, porém depois de um tempo descobrir que foi a escolha errada?"_

**"E se você passar o resto da vida se perguntando "E se"?"**

_"...Urgh."_

**"Olhe, eu tenho que voltar ao ensaio. Você quer conversar sobre isso quando eu chegar em casa?"**

_"Sim. Você será recompensada com lanchinhos noturnos."_

**"Você é o melhor! Até lá, tome um banho, relaxe e descanse sua linda cabeça de uma vez."**

_"Ok."_

**"Te amo!"**

_"Também te amo."_

**Sábado, 3 de Janeiro (08:31)**

Você precisa me embebedar hoje a noite.

(08:36)

Bom dia, Sr. Anderson. É 08:31 da manhã. Você acordou com esse pensamento delicioso?

(08:37)

Eu sequer dormi.

(08:38)

De novo?

(08:38)

É.

(08:39)

Blaine.

(08:40)

É patético, eu sei. Por favor não me julgue.

(08:41)

Não estou julgando, estou apenas preocupado.

(08:43)

Eu fiquei a noite toda acordado praticando para aquele concerto e eu juro que é como se cada nota fosse escrita pra ele, ou sobre ele.

(08:44)

Wow, ok. Nós definitivamente sairemos pra beber.

(08:45)

Nós podemos tentar aquela tática do wingman novamente. É ótimo para conhecer pessoas novas.

(08:46)

Eu não acho que seja uma boa ideia, Wes.

(08:47)

Você ainda está chateado comigo pelo aquilo que aconteceu em 2013, não está? Você tem que esquecer isso.

(08:49)

Nunca esqueça do Grande Desastre de 2013, Wesley. Nunca esqueça.

(08:50)

Justo. 21:00 da noite? Eu te busco.

(08:51)

Parece bom.

.

**Domingo, 4 de Janeiro (01:16)**

**MENSAGEM DE VOZ**

"Kurt. Kuuuuurt. Kurt, você está dormindo? Você não deveria estar dormindo - é uma sexta-feira muito bonita. Não, sábado. Domingo? É um DIA muito bonito... mas seria mais bonito ainda se você estivesse acordado. Porque você é bonito... Kurt. Eu sei que você é. Eu sempre soube, desde o começo. Você parece bonito através das mensagens... mensagens! Como isso é possivel... Você deveria estar aqui agora. Comigo e não c- ... He, não! É meu telefone, me dê-".

(09:45)

_Ora, ora, ora, Blaine Theodore. Quão bêbado você estava noite passada?_

(09:50)

Barulho. Celular. Por favor não.

(09:51)

_Eu acho que essa é minha resposta._

(09:52)

_Mensagem de voz interessante, aliás._

(09:59)

?

(10:01)

_A mensagem que você me deixou?_

(10:02)

?

(10:02)

_Aah, entendi._

(10:06)

Ah, meu Deus. Não... O que eu disse?!

(10:06)

_Nada._

(10:07)

Eu disse.

(10:08)

_Não. Era apenas alguma música e vozes e um pouco de palavras aqui e lá._

(10:08)

...Mesmo?

(10:09)

_Sim._

(10:13)

Merda. Me desculpe.

(10:14)

_Sem problemas. Acontece._

(10:17)

Meu deus, eu tenho um cachorro.

(10:18)

_É um pequeno lapso de memória esse que você está tendo. Impressionante._

(10:19)

O quê?

(10:21)

Não. Não, eu quero dizer... alguém tem que passear com esse cachorro. E eu não estou sequer me sentindo vivo agora.

(10:21)

Passear. Passear com o cachorro. Deus, o que é isso?

(10:22)

_Acredito que possa chamar de ressaca._

(10:24)

Espertinho.

(10:24)

_Hey! A culpa não foi minha._

(10:25)

Você tem certeza sobre isso?

(10:27)

Ok, eu consigo.

(10:29)

_Bom._

(11:45)

**(imagem: **ic(ponto)pics(ponto)livejournal(ponto)com(barra)ik nowitainteasy(barra)43616220(barra)4304(barra)4304 _original(ponto)jpg**)**

(11:48)

_...Você foi para o Central Park com essa ressaca? Você deveria apenas ter dado a volta no quarteirão._

(11:50)

É domingo. Ele merece o parque. Não é sua culpa que seu pai exagerou um pouco.

(11:51)

_Seu pai?_

(11:52)

Yep.

(11:54)

_É uma foto bem bonita._

(11:57)

Não é? Eu acabei de lhe contar que um dia, tudo o que a luz toca será dele.

(11:58)

_...Você não fez isso._

(11:59)

Não fiz? Eu acho que fiz.

(12:01)

Agora nos dê licença, porque estamos nos dirigindo à cachoeira vulgo cafeteria.

(12:03)

Cara, eu realmente preciso de um café agora.

(12:07)

_Blaine?_

(12:08)

Sim, querido?

(12:09)

_...Você ainda está bêbado._

(12:09)

Não, mas o sol está brilhando e eu estou voltando a me sentir um humano de novo.

(12:10)

_Ok._

(12:14)

O quê?

(12:15)

_Esqueça._

(12:16)

Ok? Nos falamos depois.

.

(15:04)

**Você já fez aquilo?**

(15:06)

_Não._

(15:07)

**Faça.**

(15:07)

_Você acha?_

(15:09)

**Sim. É o único jeito.**

(15:17)

_Ok._

_._

(15:48)

_Blaine._

(15:50)

Kurt.

(15:51)

_Eu andei pensando._

(15:52)

Certo.

(15:55)

Você quer que eu adivinhe o quê?

(15:56)

_Não._

(15:58)

_Eu acho que deveríamos nos encontrar._

(16:02)

_Blaine?_

(16:03)

Você... wow.

(16:03)

Eu ainda estou bêbado?

(16:04)

_Eu não sei._

(16:05)

_O que você fez?_

(16:07)

Você tem certeza?

(16:07)

_Sim._

(16:07)

Sério?

(16:08)

_Sim._

(16:10)

Ok.

(16:10)

_Ok._


	13. 1320

**Domingo, 4 de Janeiro (16:21)**

Emergência!

(16:22)

Wes.

(16:24)

Wes, qual é.

(16:29)

Wesleyyyyyyyy.

(16:30)

Aonde é o incêndio?

(16:31)

Ele perguntou se eu queria o encontrar.

(16:32)

Quem?

(16:32)

Você sabe quem.

(16:34)

... Wow. Ok. Você tem certeza que é uma boa ideia?

(16:34)

...Porque não seria?

(16:35)

Ele não está com aquele namorado ainda?

(16:37)

Eu acho? Talvez. Provavelmente.

(16:37)

Novamente, você tem certeza que é uma boa ideia?

(16:38)

Você está se jogando de cabeça em um lugar aonde vai acabar quebrando seu coração, Anderson.

(16:38)

Calado. É só um encontro.

(16:39)

E você "só" está apaixonado por ele.

(16:40)

Eu não estou apaixonado por ele!

(16:40)

Claaaaro.

(16:41)

Eu não estou.

(16:42)

Você não pode "amar" uma pessoa que você sequer conhece.

(16:44)

E agora vocês irão se conhecer. E se você se apaixonar por ele? Então será pior, porque ele ainda está namorando e você virá chorar no meu ombro e eu nunca escutarei o fim disso.

(16:46)

Você é malvado.

(16:46)

Eu sou sendo realista. Eu não quero ver você se machucar. De novo.

(16:47)

Eu vou o encontrar como um amigo. Eu não sou estúpido.

(16:49)

Hey, talvez ele seja muito feio! Como... Tom Cruise no filme Trovão Tropical!

(16:49)

Ou alguém vindo de um filme de terror.

(16:50)

Ou o Smeagol.

(16:52)

A quem eu estou tentando enganar; ele vai ser... Kurt.

(16:53)

O cara que parece bonito mesmo por mensagens. Sim, eu sei. Você me disse isso umas 100 vezes noite passada.

(16:56)

E se FOR uma má ideia?

(16:58)

Ah Deus, o que eu vou fazer?!

(16:59)

Quando vocês irão se encontrar?

(16:59)

Eu... Eu não sei.

(17:00)

Não falamos sobre isso ainda.

(17:01)

Você não tem esperanças, Anderson.

(17:01)

Você não está ajudando em nada.

(17:02)

Eu vou estar lá pra você depois que você se machucar.

(17:02)

Hmph.

.

(17:10)

Quando você quer se encontrar? Você volta pra escola amanhã?

(17:12)

_Não, ainda não. Estarei estagiando por ainda duas semanas._

(17:13)

Ok, ok. Então você vai estar bem ocupado...

(17:13)

_Creio que sim._

(17:16)

Ok.

(17:16)

_Eu estou livre terça-feira a tarde._

(17:17)

Bom! Eu também.

(17:18)

_17:00 horas tá bom pra você?_

(17:18)

Sim. Aonde?

(17:19)

_Cafeteria?_

(17:19)

Ok. :)

(17:20)

Você pode me dar meu café das terças-feiras então.

(17:22)

Não... não que você tenha que. Eu queria dizer...

(17:25)

Você quer conhecer Bradshaw?

(17:26)

_Uhm..._

(17:27)

Não...? Eu não preciso levá-lo; ele é bom em ficar em casa sozinho também.

(17:29)

_Não - ok, claro. Claro, porque não?_

(17:29)

Certo então! :)

.

(17:30)

**~CHAMADA EFETUADA~**

"Hey Blai-"

"Terça-feira. Terça! É super cedo. É tipo... em dois dias! É muito cedo?"

"Respire, Blaine. Reeeeespire."

"Ok... pronto."

"Melhor?"

"Sim. É que... Eu pensei que não seria tão cedo..."

"Já faz três meses..."

"Você sabe o que eu quis dizer."

"Sim. Você ficará bem? Você precisa conversar?"

"Não. Eu estou bem. Eu acho que estou bem... Terça. Está totalmente bem. Vai ficar tudo bem. Não pareço bem pra você?"

"Já que você perguntou, um pouco histérico... E você disse "bem" **muitas vezes.**

"Bem, é porque eu estou bem. Estou sendo o Blaine histérico e bom agora."

"...Você quer que eu passe aí?"

"Não... Sim... Talvez... Não. Talvez?"

"Está certo, é isso. Nós iremos sair para conversar."

"Mas eu não-"

"Já estou indo."

"Wes! ...Wes?! ...Droga."

.

(17:33)

_Eu realmente espero que isso não seja um erro._

(17:35)

**Você o convidou pra sair?**

(17:35)

_Sim._

(17:36)

**E ele aceitou?**

(17:36)

_Sim._

(17:37)

**Quando?**

(17:37)

_Terça._

(17:38)

**Bom. Agora nós esperamos.**

(17:41)

_Eu não acredito que você escolheu justo agora para sair da cidade. _

(17:42)

**Eu estou aqui pro que você precisar, você sabe disso.**

(17:44)

**E você poderia tê-lo chamado na próxima semana.**

(17:45)

_Não. Tinha que ser agora._

(17:46)

**Ok.**

(17:46)

**Me ligue - quando precisar!**

(17:47)

**Segunda, 5 de Janeiro (18:45)**

Como foi seu primeiro dia de estágio?

(18:56)

_Doido. Doido de um jeito que você não acreditaria. O mundo fashion é uma grande pilha de drama. É quase clichê._

(18:57)

Eu tenho certeza que você aguenta isso de um jeito que os outros não conseguem.

(18:59)

Ainda estamos combinados pra amanhã?

(19:01)

_Sim, claro._

(19:03)

Rachel vai também?

(19:04)

_Não. Ela está passando a semana com uma companhia de teatro em Boston. Alguma coisa sobre atividade extracurricular._

(19:04)

Wow. Ok.

(19:05)

_Será apenas você e eu._

(19:06)

E Bradshaw.

(19:06)

_E Bradshaw. Sim._

**Terça, 6 de Janeiro (01:22)**

Eu não consigo dormir.

(01:24)

Você está dormindo?

(01:25)

Sim.

(01:26)

Não, você não está. Mentiroso.

(01:26)

Durma, Anderson.

(01:27)

Suspiro.

(01:28)

Ah Deus, por favor.

(01:28)

Tudo bem.

(16:50)

Merda merda merda merda merda merda.

(16:51)

Você não irá o impressionar assim, Blaine. ;)

(16:53)

Apenas... merda. Eu acho que vou vomitar. No Bradshaw. Meu deus.

(16:55)

Blaine. Hey. Você vai ficar bem. Vocês são amigos e vocês conversaram por três meses até agora. Isso não pode ser estranho.

(16:49)

Foi um erro.

(17:01)

Ah, calado. Relaxe. Você é bom com as pessoas.

(17:02)

Kurt não é uma pessoa.

(17:03)

Você pode ser bem frustrante as vezes, já te falaram isso?

(17:04)

Você não está ajudando.

(17:10)

Ele está atrasado?

(17:11)

...Sim.

(17:16)

Ah Deus, ele está atrasado.

(17:20)

Wes, ele não vem. E se ele não vem?!

(17:21)

Talvez ele só se enrolou. Você não me disse que ele começou um estágio ontem?

(17:22)

Sim.

(17:25)

Ele está muito atrasado.

(17:25)

Tenho certeza que daqui a pouco ele estará aí.

.

(17:26)

_Eu não vou poder ir. Apareceu uma coisa, me desculpe!_

(17:27)

Ok...

(17:27)

Quem sabe uma próxima vez?

.

(17:28)

Então foi isso...

(17:29)

?

(17:29)

Ele não vem.

(17:30)

Você tem certeza?

(17:31)

1) É 17:31. 2) Ele acabou de me mandar uma mensagem falando que ele não pode vir.

(17:33)

Merda.

(17:34)

Simples assim?

(17:35)

Sim, "apareceu uma coisa". Que porra é "uma coisa?"

(17:36)

Hey... Eu tenho certeza que ele tem um bom motivo. E então não aconteceu hoje... Não é o fim do mundo.

(17:37)

Quer vir aqui e ver um filme?

(17:39)

Não, eu acho que vou pra casa praticar mais um pouco.

(17:40)

Ok. Me ligue se precisar conversar.

(17:41)

Obrigado.

(17:41)

Nada.

.

(20:12)

Está tudo bem?

(20:33)

Não, sério. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

(21:45)

Kurt, estou ficando preocupado.

(22:01)

Me responda assim que ver essa mensagem, ok?

**Quarta, 7 de Janeiro (16:14)**

Eu realmente preciso que você me fale que está tudo bem, Kurt.

(18:34)

Qual é.

(22:13)

Merda... Kurt.

**Quinta, 8 de Janeiro (12:01)**

Isso não é engraçado. Você pode simplesmente me responder?

(13:12)

_Hey._

(13:13)

Meu Deus.

(13:14)

O que aconteceu?

(13:15)

_Eu estou bem. Não aconteceu nada. Só tem sido uma semana terrivelmente estressante._

(13:17)

Você fala sério?

(13:20)

_Me desculpe._

(13:21)

Então está tudo bem?

(13:22)

_Sim, está._

(13:25)

Então, deixe-me ver se entendi direito... Você me convida pra sair e te conhecer, então você não aparece, me deixando lá com um simples "apareceu algo", ENTÃO você não responde mais minhas mensagens e agora você me diz que está tudo bem e nada aconteceu?

(13:30)

_Eu... Sim._

(13:31)

Wow, ok.

(13:32)

_Me desculpe._

(13:33)

Sim, claro.

**Sexta, 9 de Janeiro (23:55)**

Qual é, Kurt. É isso? Uma tentativa falha de se encontrar e nos paramos de falar?

(23:59)

Eu não estou bravo com você, sabia?

**Sábado, 10 de Janeiro (00:01)**

Ok, eu não entendi ainda porque você sugeriu de nos encontrarmos se você não iria aparecer no fim. Mas eu tenho certeza que você tem um bom motivo, então eu não estou bravo.

(00:06)

Você tem um bom motivo, certo?

(00:08)

Eu acho que você tem. Uma vez que você sai daquele jeito, sem uma explicação, e você para de responder todas minhas mensagens e eu nem sabia se você estava vivo.

(00:14)

_Eu estou. Eu estou vivo._

(00:15)

Sim, eu sei isso agora, não sei?

(00:33)

Olhe, se você quiser que eu pare de te mandar mensagens, tudo o que precisa fazer é me pedir.

(00:34)

_Eu não quero._

(00:35)

_Eu não quero que você pare de me mandar mensagens, quero dizer._

(00:36)

Então o quê? Me dê algo para trabalhar, qual é.

(00:40)

_Mas talvez nós devêssemos._

(00:41)

...O quê?

(00:42)

_Talvez devêssemos parar._

(00:45)

Merda, Kurt...

(00:47)

Eu farei se for o que você quer que eu faça.

(00:48)

Mas eu apenas não entendi. Como você pode passar de um convite para te conhecer pra isso?! Como?

(00:50)

_Não faça isso mais difícil do que já é._

(00:51)

"Eu" estou fazendo isso mais difícil?

(00:52)

_Por favor..._

(00:53)

Por favor o quê? O que você quer de mim?

(00:55)

_Blaine._

(00:56)

Tudo o que "eu" quero é uma explicação.

(00:59)

_Eu não posso._

(01:01)

_Você disse uma vez que não queria que isso se tornasse uma obrigação. E agora você está tornando isso em uma._

(01:04)

Wow. Apenas... wow.

(01:05)

Quer saber, Kurt?! Vá se ferrar.

(01:06)

_Por favor..._

(01:06)

Estou te dando o que você quer. Estou te deixando sozinho. Agora "me" deixe sozinho.

.

(12:03)

_Eu estraguei tudo. Tudo._

(12:15)

**O que aconteceu?**

(12:16)

_Por favor diga que você está chegando._

(12:17)

**Sim! Sim, eu estou.**

(12:17)

_Graças a Deus._

(12:18)

**Você está me assustando, Kurt.**

(12:20)

_Eu estou me assustando._

_._

(13:03)

Hey Blaine, você está acordado para um passeio ou o quê?

(13:05)

Não.

(13:06)

Qual é, está bonito aqui fora! Eu aposto que Bradshaw não consegue esperar para dar uma volta.

(13:07)

Ele está bem.

(13:10)

Você está bem?

(13:11)

Não.

(13:12)

O que aconteceu?

(13:14)

Não quero falar sobre isso.

(13:14)

Blaine.

(13:16)

Não.

(13:16)

Eu estou indo aí de qualquer jeito.

(13:17)

Eu não vou abrir a porta.

(13:17)

Então eu chamo o Sr. Donovan - eu sei que ele tem uma chave sua.

(13:20)

Pelo amor de... Você pode me deixar sozinho?!

(13:21)

Droga. Vejo você em 15 minutos.

(13:25)

Eu sou um idiota, Wes...

(13:26)

Você estava certo. Você sempre teve. Porque você sempre está certo?

(13:27)

Bem, tenho certeza que nesse caso eu odiei estar certo. Aguente um pouco, ok? E abra a porta quando eu chegar aí.

**Domingo, 11 de Janeiro (11:05)**

Então é domingo e Bradshaw fez a coisa mais maravilhosa que ele poderia fazer e tudo o que eu queria era mandar uma mensagem e contá-lo sobre isso.

(11:12)

Eu esperava poder odiá-lo. Eu queria odiá-lo, em vez de odiar a mim mesmo.

(11:15)

Você estava certo. Eu sinto coisas, muito rápido.

(11:19)

Isso não tem que ser uma coisa ruim...

(11:20)

Agora é.

(11:23)

É demais, Wes. É demais pra mim.

(11:24)

Eu não esperava me sentir desse jeito.

(11:26)

Eu sei, eu sei... por favor não diga "eu te avisei".

(11:27)

Eu nunca faria isso. Quando estiver indo pra casa, venha aqui, ok?

(11:28)

Eu já arruinei seu sábado. Não quero arruinar seu domingo também.

(11:28)

Cale a boca e faça isso, Anderson.

(11:29)

...Ok.

**Terça, 13 de Janeiro (14:45)**

Terças-feiras são uma droga.

(14:48)

E lá vamos nós. O Blaine de antes voltou.

(14:49)

Elas simplesmente são! E eu pensei que elas já eram uma droga antes, mas agora... agora elas são simplesmente um inferno.

(14:51)

Inferno-feiras é como deveriam ser chamadas.

(14:53)

Alguém está sendo dramático hoje.

(14:54)

Como um furacão.

(14:54)

O quê?

(14:55)

Nada.

(14:57)

Ok? Como está seu ateliê?

(14:58)

Essa música é uma droga.

(14:59)

Droga, Blaine. Você tem que deixar isso passar eventualmente.

(15:01)

Vou voltar para minha inferno-feira e voltar a tocar alguma música estúpida.

(15:02)

Sim, faça isso. E depois você vai vir aqui e me ajudar com minha tarefa.

(15:02)

Eu tenho que?

(15:04)

Sim. Te ajudará a parar de inventar coisas como "inferno-feira".

(15:04)

Tudo bem.

.

(16:40)

**Kurt. Kurt Kurt Kuuuuurt!**

(16:42)

_Sim?_

(16:43)

**Não, eu não deveria te contar. Eu não deveria.**

(16:43)

_O quê?_

(16:45)

**Ele estava aqui. Agorinha.**

(16:45)

_?_

(16:46)

**Blaine!**

(16:48)

_Ah._

(16:48)

**Sim, ah.**

(16:53)

**Kurt.**

(16:53)

_Sim?_

(16:54)

**Ele não sorriu.**

(16:54)

_E?_

(16:55)

**E que ele sempre sorria.**

(16:59)

_Bem, muito obrigado, Rachel. Você realmente não deveria ter me contado isso._

(17:03)

_Por que você me contou?_

(17:04)

**Vocês conversaram sobre isso?**

(17:05)

_Eu... Não, não._

(17:06)

**Talvez não seja justo. Depois de todo esse tempo e do que você fez pra ele.**

(17:09)

_Você deu pra ele o café?_

(17:10)

**Não. Bem, eu dei pra ele café, mas ele pagou por isso.**

(17:13)

_Isso está uma bagunça._

(17:13)

**Eu não deveria ter te contado.**

(17:14)

_Tarde demais._

(17:15)

**Me desculpe.**

.

(16:42)

Por que eu continuo fazendo isso comigo mesmo?

(16:44)

O que você fez agora?

(16:45)

Eu passei na cafeteria. Eu vi Rachel. Eu pareci uma pessoal totalmente diferente pra ela.

(16:46)

Blaine, o que eu devo fazer com você?

(16:47)

Apenas cale a boca e me deixe ajudar nessa tarefa.

(16:47)

Bem, já que você pediu educadamente... Vejo você daqui a pouco.

**Sexta, 16 de Janeiro (21:32)**

_Blaine, se lembra quando eu falei que sempre teria café?_

(22:35)

_Eu realmente falei isso._

.

(22:55)

Eu sei que eu falei que estou melhor, mas eu não estou.

(22:56)

Você não está cansado de mim ainda?

(22:58)

O que você precisa?

(22:58)

Bebida.

(22:59)

Ok, nós estávamos no bar da minha rua. Você é bem vindo a se juntar a nós. Adam está contando uma história que você vai gostar.

(23:00)

Parece bom.

**Sábado, 17 de Janeiro (02:01)**

Porque?

(02:05)

_...O quê?_

(02:06)

Porque voc~e teve que me madnar aquela menasgem, Kurt?

(02:07)

..._Você está bêbado?_

(02:10)

E se eu estjtver?

(02:11)

_Nós não podemos ter essa conversa com você bêbado._

(02:12)

Porque não?s

(02:15)

_Se você quiser conversar amanhã, me mande mensagem que conversaremos. Ok?_

(02:17)

Que sejja.

(16:16)

Ok.

(16:20)

_Ok?_

(16:21)

Fale.

(16:23)

_Uhm..._

(16:25)

Kurt. Sim, eu estava bêbado a noite passada, mas eu me lembro que você se ofereceu para conversar. Eu não tenho nada pra falar pra você, mas talvez você tenha algo para falar comigo. Se não, tenha uma boa semana.

(16:33)

_Sinto muito pelo o que aconteceu semana passada._

(16:34)

Sim, obrigado por me fazer acreditar que estava dentro de um filme da Meg Ryan. Eu realmente apreciei aquilo.

(16:37)

_Eu tenho um namorado._

(16:37)

Eu sei.

(16:38)

_Não, você não sabe._

(16:40)

_Eu tenho um namorado que me ama e me adora e isso é uma coisa que eu pensei que nunca iria ter._

(16:41)

Porque você está me falando isso?

(16:41)

_Por que eu preciso que você entenda. De uma vez por todas._

(16:46)

_Eu teria desistido. É bobo, eu sei. Eu sou jovem também, merda, eu "ainda" sou jovem. Mas todo mundo em minha volta está vivendo a vida que eu queria e é tão "facil" pra eles. Não foi fácil pra mim, e nunca vai ser. E no final de tudo eu estava cansado de tentar provar pra todo mundo como eu sou forte._

(16:47)

_E então eu venho pra cá e tudo muda. Tudo._

(16:48)

_Isso é clichê? Eu não ligo. É o meu clichê. É a minha verdade._

(16:50)

De novo, porque você está me contando isso?

(17:01)

_Eu estava lá, Blaine._

(17:03)

_Na parte de fora. Eu estava lá e vi você sentado pela janela com seu cachorro estúpido e com seu cabelo estúpido e você parecia tão..._

(17:04)

_E eu não consegui. Eu não consegui abrir aquela porta._

(17:05)

Por que?

(17:06)

Se você já estava lá, porque você não entrou?

(17:06)

Foi sua ideia, não minha.

(17:07)

Por que?

(17:10)

_Por que você era... você._

(17:12)

O quê?

(17:15)

_Uma parte de mim queria te encontrar, então seria um jeito de te tirar da minha cabeça. Porque isso que temos, é estranho, e começou a mexer com minha cabeça. Por um longo tempo._

(17:16)

_Eu estava começando a gostar da ideia de você._

(17:18)

_Porém não é real, é? Poderia ser real, mas não é. E eu acho que estava esperando isso, que se eu te encontrasse, essa fantasia apenas sairia da minha cabeça e eu poderia continuar com minha vida._

(17:19)

_Eu tenho um namorado, Blaine._

(17:20)

Eu sei. Você continua me falando isso.

(17:23)

_Eu tenho um namorado que me ama e eu não podia abrir a porta, porque eu vi você e você era você e você era a pessoa que eu via que não conseguiria me desapegar._

(17:26)

Oh.

(17:27)

_E é isso. É isso._


	14. 1420

**Domingo, 25 de Janeiro (09:44)**

Um dia, quando Bradshaw for velhinho (ele não é velho agora - ele vai viver por mais 100 anos), eu quero me mudar para Bruges e comprar uma casa perto do canal, então ele poderá olhar pra fora da janela e sentir o sol.

(09:55_)_

_Blaine..._

(09:56)

_O quê?_

(09:57)

Você sabe, como o cachorro.

(09:59)

_Que cachorro? Bradshaw?_

(10:00)

Não, não Bradshaw. Bem, não ainda.

(10:00)

Aquele cachorro que vive no Bruges.

(10:03)

_É uma piada?_

(10:03)

Você ama o Google.

(10:04)

_...Amo?_

(10:04)

Sim. Procure "cachorro janela Bruges".

(10:05)

_..._

(10:05)

Faça isso.

(10:06)

_Tudo bem, estou fazendo!_

(10:11)

_Eu posso ver, realmente. Aposto que ele adoraria._

(10:12)

_O que você faria?_

(10:13)

Apenas iria tocar piano o dia todo.

(10:13)

E comeria.

(10:15)

_E quem iria pagar por isso?_

(10:15)

Por favor. As pessoas iriam pagar pra "mim" fazer isso. Pra mim e pra minha decorativa janela de cachorro.

(10:16)

_Você tem certeza?_

(10:16)

Hey!

(10:17)

_Só estou sendo honesto._

(10:20)

Como semana passada?

(10:21)

_...Nós podemos falar sobre semana passada?_

(10:26)

Eu não consegui dormir nos dois dias seguintes.

(10:27)

_Me desculpe._

(10:33)

Eu fiquei acordado a noite toda, porque eu ficava pensando sobre o que você disse e o que você quis dizer e eu não sabia o que fazer. Ou o que você esperava que eu fizesse.

(10:34)

Eu ainda não sei o que fazer.

(10:37)

E eu nunca vou sair porque eu sou tão honesto com você, droga.

(10:40)

_O que você quer?_

(10:40)

Não. Isso não é justo. Você não pode simplesmente despejar tudo em cima de mim e esperar que eu arrume essa bagunça.

(10:43)

_É uma bagunça, não é?_

(10:44)

Uma bela de uma bagunça.

(10:45)

_Eu não quero que isso seja uma bagunça._

(10:46)

E qual é o plano?

(10:49)

_Podemos ser amigos de novo?_

(10:50)

Kurt...

(10:50)

_Eu sinto falta de ser seu amigo._

(10:51)

Kurt.

(10:55)

_Eu sinto sua falta._

(10:56)

_Já se passou uma semana e eu ainda sinto sua falta, ok?_

(10:57)

Isso não é justo.

(10:57)

_Me desculpe se eu te joguei dentro dessa bagunça. Porque é minha culpa, não é?_

(10:59)

Eu não acredito que "desculpas" irão arrumar isso.

.

(11:34)

Weeeeeeeees. Ele sente minha falta.

(11:36)

Não, Blaine. Não. Nós já conversamos sobre isso. Você se lembra de como conversamos sobre isso?

(11:36)

Nós concordamos que você precisava de tempo e espaço depois do que aconteceu.

(11:38)

Eu mandei uma mensagem pra ele.

(11:38)

Por quê?

(11:39)

Porque é um reflexo, ok?!

(11:39)

E Bruges é realmente legal. E as vezes coisas legais me fazem querer mandar mensagem.

(11:40)

O quê?!

(11:40)

Você não entenderia.

(11:41)

Talvez. Tudo o que eu sei é que você deveria tomar cuidado.

(11:43)

Eu sou cuidadoso o tempo todo. Minha vida inteira se baseia em ser cuidadoso. Desde de...

(11:44)

Eu falei pra ele que desculpas não eram o bastante. Fui cuidadoso. Feliz?

(11:45)

E o que é o bastante?

(11:49)

Eu não estou pulando nisso de cabeça, se é o que você está pensando. Eu não sou tão estúpido. Eu sei aonde nós paramos.

(11:50)

Ok, bom.

(11:50)

Fico feliz que minha desgraça faça você feliz.

(11:51)

Você sabe exatamente o que eu quero dizer.

(11:52)

...Sim. Desculpa. Eu deveria parar de descontar minha raiva em você.

(11:52)

Isso te ajuda?

(11:53)

...Um pouco?

(11:54)

Então está tudo bem.

(11:54)

Mas talvez ele deveria saber o quão nervoso você está,

(11:55)

Eu não posso fazer isso.

(11:56)

Você é muito bom. Você sempre foi.

(11:58)

Eu gosto de ser bom. Não há pessoas boas no mundo hoje em dia.

(11:59)

E você sendo bom, é um presente. Mas não quando tiram proveito disso.

(11:59)

Eu tenho você pra me proteger.

(12:00)

Viu! Você sempre deveria me ouvir.

(12:01)

Sim, mãe.

(12:02)

As crianças de hoje em dia...

.

(18:14)

_Eu quero ser seu amigo de novo. É isso que eu quero._

(18:23)

_Eu sei que eu não tenho direito de falar isso, ou te pedir isso._

(18:33)

_Você pode dizer não. Claro que pode, porque eu ainda estou falando isso?_

(18:35)

_Eu realmente espero que você considere isso._

(20:01)

Que tipo de amizade seria?

(20:02)

Nós não podemos simplesmente voltar e fingir que nada aconteceu.

(20:03)

_Eu sei._

(20:04)

_Mas talvez nós podemos ter um começo novo._

(20:05)

Um começo novo?

(20:05)

_Sem segredos; honesto._

(20:09)

Eu sempre fui honesto.

(20:10)

_Mas talvez "eu" não tenha sido._

(20:11)

Então?

(20:12)

_Você sabe o que eu quero dizer._

(20:17)

Você está ocupado?

(20:18)

_O quê?_

(20:18)

_Não._

(20:19)

Ok.

(20:20)

Você o ama?

(20:24)

_...Blaine?_

(20:25)

Qual é, eu comecei com uma bem fácil.

(20:26)

_Começou...?_

(20:28)

_Sim. Sim, eu o amo._

(20:33)

Você contaria pra ele sobre mim, se começássemos novamente a trocar mensagens?

(20:40)

_Sim._

(20:42)

Você ainda sente ou já sentiu alguma coisa por mim?

(20:43)

_Blaine._

(20:44)

Não. Eu preciso saber. Eu preciso saber, porque eu não vou entrar cego nessa novamente.

(20:44)

_Merda, Blaine._

(20:44)

**~CHAMADA EFETUADA~**

"Whoa... Oi."

_"Hey. Eu não conseguia fazer isso por mensagens."_

"E eu que pensei que estava no controle dessa vez."

_"... O quê? Está tudo bem? Quero dizer... Eu posso desligar, tudo bem.; eu iria entender, eu apenas pen-"_

"Se acalme. Você fica realmente enrolado quando está nervoso. Talvez eu ainda esteja no controle."

_"Isso não é engraçado."_

"Meio que é."

_"..."_

"Continue. Estou ouvindo."

_"Eu pedi pra te encontrar porque eu não sabia mais o que pensar. E então eu te vi e eu ainda não sabia o que pensar. Eu pensei que me ajudaria. Eu pensei que te encontrando tudo faria sentido novamente, mas nós dois sabemos que não daria certo._

_"...Sim. Sim, eu pensei que eu pudesse ter sentimentos por você, e e entrar na cafeteria faria me sentir como se eu estivesse traindo, de algum jeito. Eu nunca faria isso. Eu não... Aquilo não... Me desculpe por deixar você sozinho daquele jeito - não foi um dos meus melhores momentos. Recuar e limpar minha cabeça foram as únicas opções que eu pude achar... E me desculpe se isso fez você se sentir mal ou usado ou..._

_"Blaine? ... Você ainda está aí?"_

"Você estava assustado."

_"... Eu estava, sim. E eu ainda estou. Eu estou assustado em pensar que posso estragar tudo de novo e eu estou assustado em perder você. ...Isso me faz a pessoa mais egoísta do planeta?_

"Talvez."

_"Mhhh."_

"Você não pode ter tudo."

_"Eu sei. Eu estou te pedindo muito."_

"Você está pedindo muito pra muita gente, principalmente pra você mesmo."

_"Está tudo tão errado assim?"_

"Então você o escolheu."

_"O quê? Eu não peguei aq-"_

"Você... Eu disse que você o escolheu."

_"Eu... Sim, eu o escolhi. Eu tive que. Me desc-"_

"Não. Não... Eu sei que eu tenho estado bravo e ferido e confuso - mas eu não tenho o direito de estar bravo sobre **isso. **Eu sempre soube que você tinha um namorado. Você me contou, bem no começo."

_"Mas-"_

"Sem mas. Você disse que tinha essa ideia de mim, de nós, na sua cabeça e eu também, aparentemente. E ninguém é culpado, além de mim mesmo."

_"... Você pelo menos sabe o que estamos fazendo?"_

"Não, mas pelo menos concordamos em uma coisa. ...Obrigado."

_"...Por?"_

"Por isso. Por tentar se explicar. Por ser tão honesto. Por me ligar. Precisou de muita coragem. Você poderia me mandar uma mensagem e acabar com isso."

_"Eu nunca faria isso."_

"Então... Amigos, huh?"

_"Sim... Se isso for o que você quer. Eu não espero que você... Quero dizer, eu sei que isso não pode ser tratado em um dia e- ... Você está rindo?"_

"Não."

_"Você está rindo."_

"Eu não estou rindo. ...Espere, o que foi isso?"

_"O que foi isso o quê?"_

"Esse som."

_"Espere... Ah. Isso. Foi James."_

"... Quem? Não me fale que você tem outro namorado. Eu ainda estou me acostumando com o outr-"

_"Ah, não não não. Ele é o outro colega de quarto."_

"Ah, ok. ...Espere. Porque ele faz sons como aquele?!"

_"Ele sempre faz isso quando ele está feliz. E ele está quase sempre feliz quando recebe carinho na barriga."_

"...Perdão?!"

_"Ele é um gato, Blaine."_

"...Um gato."

_"Sim."_

"Você tem um gato."

_"Sim."_

"O colega de quarto que você me contou semanas atrás é um gato. Um **gato.**"

_"Sim."_

"..."

_"... Agora você está rindo."_

"...Eu não consigo..."

_"Blaine!"_

"Ah meu Deus...!"

_"Você não vai parar? ...Você basicamente disse que Bradshaw era seu filho! ...Blaine_!"

"Ah Deus... Ok, estou de volta."

_"Bom."_

"Porque você nunca me falou que você tem um gato?"

_"Eu nunca te falei um monte de coisas. Começo novo, se lembra?"_

"Eu não lembro de concordar com isso."

_"Ah, certo... Eu apenas pensei... mas está tudo bem, eu-"_

"Kurt?"

_"Sim?"_

"Eu vou pensar sobre isso."

_"Ok. Obrigado."_

"Mhm. É tudo o que eu posso fazer agora."

_"Ok. Então, eu acho..."_

"Sim. Eu mantenho contato."

_"Isso soa bem formal."_

"Eu posso ser formal. Você deveria me ver em um terno. ...Uhm. Mas sim, eu vou... Você ouvirá de mim."

_"Ok, bom."_

"Tchau, Kurt."

_"Bye."_

**Quarta, 28 de Janeiro (16:01)**

Como ele é?

(16:11)

_Isso é um teste?_

(16:12)

E que tipo de teste seria?

(16:13)

_Eu não sei. Todas aquelas perguntas de antes também... Eu sinto que você está me testando._

(16:15)

Eu só estou tentando ver se esse tal de novo começo irá mesmo funcionar.

(16:15)

_Então "é" um teste._

(16:16)

É uma pergunta simples.

(16:18)

_E você quer saber... por quê?_

(16:19)

Amigos sabem essas coisas da vida do outro.

(16:21)

_Então você está falando sim para a amizade?_

(16:22)

Você está se precipitando.

(16:23)

_Certo. O teste vem antes._

(16:25)

Isso não é um teste.

(16:28)

_Ok._

(16:45)

_Ele é... Quando eu vim para Nova Iorque, foi... Foi tudo o que eu procurava e eu vim trabalhando, desejando, e foi fantástico. Ainda é. Mas foi sufocante também, e ainda é. Em Lima, minha única meta era sair de lá. Era isso em que eu me focava. E quando eu vim pra Nova Iorque, tudo aquilo mudou. Eu poderia ter feito qualquer coisa, me tornado qualquer coisa - qualquer um. É o melhor e o mais assustador sentimento de todo o mundo._

(16:47)

_Ethan é... Ele sabe o que ele quer. Ele é calmo e focad pessoa mais confidente que eu já conheci._

(16:48)

_Ele tem sido meu porto seguro._

(16:59)

_Falei demais?_

(17:01)

Não.

(17:02)

_Então eu passei?_

(17:04)

Não foi um teste, Kurt.

(17:23)

Lima?

(17:24)

_Sim._

(17:26)

_Kurt Hummel, 21 anos, estudando design de moda na Parsons, morando com a melhor amiga e um gato em Chelsea, de Lima, Ohio._

(17:28)

Ah Deus.

(17:30)

Blaine Anderson, 21 anos, estudando música na NYU, recente dono de cachorro, morando no Upper West Side, de Colombo, Ohio.

(17:31)

Prazer em te conhecer, Kurt.

(17:33)

_Prazer em te conhecer também, Blaine. :)_

(17:35)

_...Espere. Espeeeeere um segundo. 21 anos?_

(17:36)

...Sim. Sobre isso...


	15. 1520

Kurt. Blaine. **Rachel. **Wes. **_Alex._**

* * *

**Quarta, 28 de Janeiro (17:37)**

_O quê?! Sobre "o quê," Blaine?_

(17:39)

Bem, eu fiz 21 anos.

(17:39)

_Quando?_

(17:40)

Cerca de duas semanas atrás...?

(17:40)

_E você não me contou?!_

(17:41)

_..._

(17:42)

_Merda._

(17:43)

_Quando, "exatamente"?_

(17:44)

Ah, olhe. Você realmente sabe xingar via mensagem.

(17:45)

_Blaine, pare. Quando?_

(17:45)

Não é grande coisa.

(17:46)

_Quando?_

(17:50)

_Blaine, qual é._

(17:51)

Tudo bem. 10 de Janeiro.

(17:54)

_Ah Deus._

(17:55)

_Isso foi quando... E eu... merda._

(17:57)

_Eu arruinei seu aniversário._

(17:59)

Isso é passado.

(18:00)

_E agora você vai me dizer que não foi minha culpa também?_

(18:00)

Você não sabia.

(18:01)

Quero dizer, seria diferente se você soubesse?

(18:02)

Vamos esquecer isso.

(18:03)

_Não._

(18:03)

Não?

(18:03)

_Não._

(18:04)

Você tem uma DeLorean?

(18:04)

_O quê?_

(18:05)

Você não pode voltar no tempo, pode?

(18:06)

Está tudo bem.

(18:06)

_Merda..._

(18:07)

O quê?

(18:09)

_Você está acostumado a ser magoado, não está? Você está tão acostumado com isso, que não é nem uma surpresa mais. E agora, eu te magoei quando eu te disse para confiar em mim e por que você não me odeia?! Você deveria me amar. Mas você somente está seguindo em frente como se nada tivesse acontecido e você está tão "bem" sobre isso. Porque você está tão bem?_

(18:10)

Você está falando coisas sem sentido.

(18:11)

_Blaine._

(18:11)

Você quer que eu fique bravo? Quer que eu te odeie?

(18:12)

_Não._

(18:12)

_Mas talvez você devesse._

(18:13)

Ah, cala a boca.

(18:13)

_..._

(18:14)

Está tudo bem. Não vamos falar sobre isso. Eu superei.

(18:16)

Ok?

(18:16)

_Tudo bem. Mas você não pode me impedir de tentar me redimir com você._

(18:17)

Sério, Kurt, apenas esqueça isso.

(18:17)

_Não._

(18:18)

Muito teimoso?

(18:18)

_Determinado._

(18:20)

E eu continuo te falando para esquecer.

(18:21)

_E eu continuo te falando que eu não me importo._

(18:30)

Você sabe que depois do que você fez, eu pensei que você seria melhor comigo. ;)

(18:30)

_Ah Deus, "depois do que eu fiz"?!_

(18:31)

Estou brincando.

(18:31)

_Isso não tem graça. Eu sou uma pessoa horrível._

(18:32)

Você quer que eu faça você se sentir melhor agora?

(18:33)

_Não. Deus não. Eu só vou me calar. Por enquanto._

(18:33)

Ok.

(18:34)

Você realmente não precisa fazer nada.

(18:34)

Eu realmente digo isso.

(18:35)

Está tudo bem.

(18:38)

Você realmente se calou, huh?

(18:42)

Ok. Anderson sai.

(18:43)

_Imbecil._

(18:55)

_Eeee agora é você que está me ignorando._

(18:57)

_Tudo bem, eu mereço._

(18:58)

;)

**Quinta, 29 de Janeiro (10:12)**

_Ok, eu preciso checar algumas coisas com você._

(10:15)

...Sim?

(10:16)

_Você mencionou crianças. No Natal._

(10:16.

Eu... mencionei.

(10:17)

Aonde você quer chegar?

(10:18)

_Quantos anos eles tem?_

(10:18)

6 e 9. Sério, aonde você quer chegar com isso?!

(10:19)

_Shhh._

(10:20)

_Perfeito._

(10:21)

_Eles moram aqui?_

(10:21)

Sim.

(10:21)

Agora me conte.

(10:22)

_Paciência._

(10:23)

_E como é o lance? Você os conhece bem?_

(10:24)

Eles são os irmãos do meu melhor amigo.

(10:24)

Eles são tipo família. Não, não "tipo" família. Eles são família. E eu sou o tio Blaine. (Não ria.)

(10:25)

Agora me conte.

(10:26)

Está ficando assustador.

(10:26)

_Nem tanto assustador assim._

(10:27)

_Além disso, é excelente. É exatamente como eu planejei._

(10:28)

Planejou o quê?!

(10:30)

Kurt.

(10:30)

_Agora me diga que vocês tem a noite de amanhã e sábado livres._

(10:31)

Assustador.

(10:32)

_Não. Eu juro, você vai morrer!_

(10:32)

...

(10:33)

_Ok, foi uma péssima escolha de palavras._

(10:33)

Você acha?!

(10:34)

Eu tenho que ver com eles, mas o que eu deveria falar?

(10:34)

_Diga que é uma chance em uma vida!_

(10:35)

Não é o suficiente.

(10:36)

_Diga que é o melhor presente de todos e eles vão partilhar isso com você._

(10:36)

Não é o suficiente.

(10:37)

E eu te disse, você não tem que fazer isso.

(10:39)

_Mas eu nem tive que planejar nada - "isso" veio pra "mim". É um fato! E se você não confirmar em cerca de algumas horas, essa oportunidade servirá para outra pessoa._

(10:39)

Eu pensei que tivéssemos acabado com o mistério.

(10:40)

_Não quando envolve surpresas. Maravilhosas surpresas._

(10:42)

_Ok, olhe. Me deixe fazer disso menos assustador pra você._

(10:42)

_Você sabe que eu conheço alguém no AMNH._

(10:43)

Simmmm.

(10:43)

_Bom, eu tenho sua atenção agora._

(10:44)

Você sempre teve minha atenção. Isso nunca foi um problema.

(10:45)

_...Bom._

(10:45)

_Então. Você sabia que eles tem pernoitadas todos os anos?_

(10:46)

_...Por que eu estou perguntando? Você nem sabia sobre a Vila Oceânica._

(10:46)

_E você mora no Upper West Side, então como você nunca foi no museu antes? Você é estranho. Muito estranho aliás._

(10:47)

Isso deveria me fazer sentir melhor sobre mim mesmo ou...?

(10:48)

Espere. Pernoitadas?

(10:50)

_Sim, pernoitadas. E eles sempre esgotam os ingressos realmente rápido, porém tem um grupo de 20 crianças que acabou de cancelar._

(10:51)

_Você pode ter um desses lugares. De graça. Se você quiser, claro. E é melhor dizer sim. Como eu disse, uma chance na vida._

(10:52)

E onde é que se dorme em um museu?

(10:54)

_Sim, onde? Aonde poderia ser, Blaine? Em que lugar caberiam 100 pessoas em sacos de dormir?_

(10:54)

Não.

(10:55)

Ah... ah não. Não me diga...

(10:56)

_Ah sim._

(10:56)

Não.

(10:57)

_Sim._

(10:58)

!

(10:58)

_Eu te disse. Não é tão assustador assim._

(11:30)

Só pra você saber, eu chequei algumas coisas antes de ligar pra eles.

(11:32)

_Muito responsável da sua parte._

(11:33)

_O que eles disseram?_

(11:34)

Estamos dentro.

(11:35)

_Eba! Bom._

(11:36)

_Vocês devem estar lá por volta das 18 horas. O museu fecha as 20. Eles não irão deixar vocês entrar depois disso, nem mesmo você._

(11:37)

Me sinto como um VIP.

(11:38)

Obrigado. As crianças estão bem animadas.

(11:39)

_Bom. E você?_

(11:39)

_Ah... bem. Está tudo bem, eu acho._ Tem jeito piores de passar uma sexta-feira mesmo.

(11:39)

_Ha._

(11:40)

:P

(11:41)

_Você realmente gosta de me provocar, não gosta?_

(11:51)

Talvez?

(11:42)

_Tudo bem. Por enquanto._

(11:42)

Tão generoso. ;)

**Sexta, 30 de Janeiro (22:55)**

**_Hey Kurt, você acha que seu amigo concordaria em trabalhar pra gente?_**

(22:59)

_...O quê?_

(22:59)

_**Ele é um perfeito animador.**_

(23:00)

_Me desculpe?!_

(23:01)

_**Ele cantou com as crianças.**_

(23:01)

_Ele o quê?_

(23:02)

_**Sim, é inédito. Eu não tenho ideia de como começou, mas no final quase todo mundo se juntou a ele, até os pais. Eu acho que eles pensaram que era parte da atração.**_

(23:03)

_Ok... huh._

(23:04)

_Agora eu realmente estou triste por ter perdido isso._

(23:05)

_**Eu posso te mandar um pequeno pedacinho que eu gravei.**_

(23:06)

**(gravação:** soundcloud(ponto)com(barra)iknowitainteasy(barra)a mnhsingalong-013015**)**

(23:12)

_Ah meu Deus..._

(23:12)

_Violão?!_

(23:13)

_**Yep. Eu acho que ele pegou de alguém aqui.**_

(23:14)

_Agora eu estou "realmente" triste por ter perdido isso._

(23:14)

_**Não é?! Eu não estava brincando quando disse que ele deveria trabalhar pra nós.**_

(23:20)

**_Ele é gay?_**

(23:22)

_...Sim._

(23:22)

_Eu pensei que você tinha dito que seu gaydar era o melhor do país._

(23:23)

_**Sim, bem. Eu não falei com ele.**_

(23:24)

**_Além do mais, eu estou trabalhando. Não posso me desviar muito._**

(23:26)

**_Então, ele é solteiro?_**

(23:26)

_?_

(23:27)

_**Seria estranho se eu o chamasse para sair?**_

(23:29)

_Eu... Você não está mais com aquele cara espanhol?_

(23:29)

_**Não, nós terminamos faz um mês. Nós deveríamos conversar mais, Kurt. ;)**_

(23:30)

_Aparentemente..._

(23:30)

_**Então?**_

(23:32)

_Sim, ele é solteiro. Pelo o que eu sei, digo. Eu também não sabia que você estava solteiro, então..._

(23:32)

**_Ótimo, ok._**

(23:35)

_Você pode apenas... você sabe._

(23:35)

**_Apenas o quê?_**

(23:36)

_Não usar nenhum truque? Ele não é o tipo de cara que fica só uma noite._

(23:37)

_**E quem disse que eu sou assim?**_

(23:37)

_Eu te conheço. Eu já vi você agindo._

(23:38)

**Você me faz parecer um qualquer.**

(23:38)

_Me desculpe, não foi o que eu quis dizer._

(23:39)

**_Eu sei. Tudo bem._**

(23:42)

**_Embora ele seja terrivelmente tentador. Mmmh._**

(23:42)

_**Ele encantou 150 pessoas em 10 segundos, e isso significa alguma coisa.**_

(23:43)

_Alex._

(23:44)

**_Relaxa, eu vou tratá-lo como um cavalheiro faria. Além do mais, eu acho que ele tem idade o suficiente para tomar suas próprias decisões._**

(23:45)

_Se eu ouvir uma coisa ruim..._

(23:45)

_**Tudo bem. Anotado.**_

(23:46)

**_Você costumava ser mais divertido, Hummel. :P_**

**Sábado, 31 de Janeiro (06:23)**

Melhor noite de todas.

(06:24)

E que crianças legais!

(06:55)

_Ah Deus, por que você está acordado?_

(06:56)

Porque eu esqueci de trazer meu fone de ouvido. E isso foi um erro. Tirando isso - melhor noite de todas.

(06:56)

_Você dormiu pelo menos?_

(06:57)

Sim, por algumas horas. E eu também olhei muito pro teto. Como você disse, uma chance na vida.

(06:59)

Obrigado, Kurt.

(06:59)

_Fico feliz que tenha gostado._

(07:02)

_E eu ouvi que você honrou sua estada no museu. Fiquei impressionado._

(07:03)

Você e seus espiões. Você é tão consistente que passa a ser adorável.

(07:04)

_Não era um espião!_

(07:04)

_Um espião nunca se revelaria, certo?_

(07:05)

Certo.

(08:55)

E um espião nunca daria seu número, eu diria.

(08:59)

Na verdade, eu nunca conheci nenhum espião, então eu não saberia. Talvez seja a coisa deles; se aproximar de garotos indefesos enquanto eles pernoitam e dar o próprio número para ganhar sua confiança;

(09:04)

_Não seja bobo._

(09:04)

Você está com ciúmes?

(09:04)

_O quê? Não!_

(09:05)

Mesmo? Porque você me disse que a Vila Oceânica era um dos seus lugares favoritos de Nova Iorque e eu dormi lá. Eu estaria invejado.

(09:06)

_Você pensa que é esperto._

(09:07)

Porque, Kurt, nem tanto. Eu sinto que não faço a mínima ideia sobre o que você está falando.

(09:07)

:P

(09:08)

_Cala a boca._

(09:09)

Mmmh. Sempre uma pessoa agradável pelas manhãs.

(09:10)

_Eu acho que você não dormiu o suficiente noite passada._

(09:10)

Isso é verdade. Eu tive coisas melhores pra fazer.

(09:11)

_Você deveria tomar café._

(09:11)

Sim, senhor.

(14:03)

Eu acho que alguém está bravo comigo.

(14:05)

_Eu não estou bravo com você._

(14:06)

E desde quando é tudo sobre você?

(14:10)

É o senhor tristonho aqui.

**(imagem: **ic(ponto)pics(ponto)livejournal(ponto)com(barra)ik nowitainteasy(barra)43616220(barra)4489(barra)4489 _original(ponto)jpg**)**

(14:12)

Ele está fazendo o "você me deixou aqui sozinho a noite, seu terrível humano, agora olhe para meus olhos tristes o dia todo e lide com isso" lance.

(14:13)

_Ah, "o" lance._

(14:14)

Eu estou divido entre coração quebrado e negações.

(14:15)

_Você não pode levá-lo para o Central Park?_

(14:15)

Não, ele não iria gostar. Olhos tristes o dia todo. "O dia todo". E eu não sei se consigo suportar isso.

(14:17)

_Ah, isso me lembra uma coisa._

(14:17)

_Eu gostaria de te apresentar alguém._

(14:18)

Ok...?

(14:22)

_Diga lá para James Benroy Terceiro._

**(imagem: **ic(ponto)pics(ponto)livejournal(ponto)com(barra)ik nowitainteasy(barra)43616220(barra)4753(barra)4753 _original(ponto)jpg)

(14:24)

Ahhhhh!

(14:24)

Ele é tão PELUDO!

(14:26)

Você está brincando sobre o nome?

(14:26)

_Não. Como você se atreve?_

(14:27)

Whoa, ok. Apenas perguntando.

(14:28)

_Apenas ferrando com tudo._

(14:28)

Eu entendi o James - mas Benroy?

(14:29)

_Significa "filho de leão"._

(14:29)

Ahhh, ok, agora faz sentido.

(14:29)

É adorável.

(14:30)

_Obrigado._

(14:42)

_Eu vou contar pro Ethan hoje a noite. Sobre... isso._

(14:44)

Ah.

(14:45)

De fofura de animais para realidade num piscar de olhos...

(14:57)

Você vai fundo com isso, huh?

(14:48)

_Fofura de animais são bem reais._

(14:48)

_E sim, eu vou._

(14:50)

Isso é... Estou feliz por você.

(14:51)

_?_

(14:52)

Seu namoro parece ser forte. Você não está com medo.

(14:54)

Então provavelmente você não precisa que eu te deseje boa sorte.

(14:55)

_Eu sempre preciso de sorte. E você está permitido a me desejar._

**Domingo, 1 de Fevereiro (08:55)**

**~CHAMADA RECEBIDA~**

_"O que você está fazendo?_!"

**"Bom dia pra você também, querido!"**

_"...O que eu posso fazer por você essas horas?"_

**"Por que você está sussurrando?"**

_"Bem, diferente de nós, Ethan ainda está dormindo."_

**"Noite agitada? Espere... eu estou no viva-voz?"**

_"...O que você quer, Rachel?"_

**"Eu só queria saber como que foi."**

_"Espere um segundo... Shhhh, não, volte a dormir. Eu já volto... Ok. O que você disse?"_

**"Como que foi?"**

_"Bom... Eu acho. Eu digo, ele quis ficar, então é alguma coisa."_

**"Ele marcou seu território, huh?"**

_"Ah meu Deus, pare com isso!"_

**"O quê?! É verdade."**

_"Isso vai nos levar a algum lugar?"_

**"Me desculpe. Tudo o que eu queria é saber se estava tudo bem."**

_"Sim. Nós conversamos sobre isso. Ele não gostou, mas não brigamos. Tudo vai ficar bem."_

**"Ok. Mas eu quero mais detalhes quando eu chegar em cas- ...Kurt?"**

_"No, é a Rachel- ...Ah! Eu acho... Eu tenho que ir. Tchau_!"

**"Kurt?!"**

(09:02)

**Como eu disse. Marcando seu território.**

**.**

(12:04)

_**Talvez "você" devesse ter "me" avisado sobre Blaine. Apenas.**_

(12:10)

_Perdão?!_

(12:11)

_**"Não é o tipo de cara que fica só por uma noite" minha bunda.**_

(12:13)

_..._

(12:13)

_Isso não é... Ele não faria isso. Não._

(12:14)

_Você tem certeza?_

(12:16)

**_Se eu tenho certeza? Se eu tenho certeza que nós saímos para beber e acabamos na minha casa? Sim. Se eu tenho certeza que ele bagunçou minhas ideias noite passada e me foi embora sem falar uma palavra ou deixar um recado? Sim, eu tenho certeza. ;)_**

(12:18)

_..._

(12:18)

_Você tem que ser assim tão rude?_

(12:19)

_**Desculpaaaaa.**_

(12:20)

**_E eu não estou bravo com você, se é isso que você está pensando. Foi bom. Eu não estou procurando por um namorado, de qualquer jeito._**

(12:21)

_**Talvez eu devesse te agradecer.**_

(12:21)

**_Sim, eu devo te agradecer._**

(12:22)

_Você é impossível._

(12:23)

_**Eu sou também muito tranquilo, se é isso que você quer saber.**_

(12:25)

_...Cala a boca._

(12:26)

_**;)**_

.

(13:23)

**~CHAMADA EFETUADA~**

"Hey Blaine. Como que tá?"

"Eu sou uma pessoa tão horrível."


	16. 1620

_Kurt. _Blaine. **Rachel. **Wes. **_Alex._****Ethan.**

* * *

**Domingo, 1 de Fevereiro (13:23)**

"Não, você não é."

"Mas eu sou."

"Ok. Vou entrar nessa agora. Por que você é?"

"Eu... Esqueça."

"Não me diga que você apenas me ligou pra dizer que é uma pessoa horrível. Sem essa pra cima de mim."

"...Eu fiquei com um cara do museu ontem a noite. Você pode me julgar agora."

"Ficou tipo...?"

"Sim. Mas eu _saí_ logo depois. Eu sequer esperei amanhecer. Assim que ele dormiu, eu fugi. Eu não poderia sair de lá rápido o suficiente."

"Você se divertiu pelo menos?"

"Wesley! Você me escutou?"

"Sim, mas vocês saíram no dia em que se conheceram. Para beber. E ele te levou pra casa dele. Parece que ele sabia o que estava prestes a fazer,"

"Eu não saberia; eu não faço essas coisas, eu nunca faço. Eu não... As pessoas pensam que eu faço isso quando elas me conhecem?"

"Ah, qual é. Você acabou de dizer pra si mesmo - aconteceu uma vez! Se isso faz você ficar tão mal assim, você pode ligá-lo e se explicar."

"Não é apenas sobre ele. Eu... Sim, eu podia estar um pouco bêbado, mas eu sabia o que estava fazendo. A maioria do tempo."

"E mais uma vez, ele sabia aonde _ele _estava se metendo. Pare de se punir, Blaine. As vezes você tem que parar, especialmente quando você olha pra trás e enxerga o seu começo do ano, que ambos sabemos que não foi nada fácil."

"Mmmh."

"Você sabe que eu tenho razão. Você sempre é tão legal com as pessoas e nunca com si próprio."

"Isso não... Eu pensei que aquilo me faria melhor. Eu pensei que estava fazendo porque queria. Eu pensei que poderia seguir em frente e esquec-... Ah, Deus, Kurt."

"O que?"

"Ah não. Não não não não."

"Blaine. O quê?!"

"E se ele souber? E se ele souber que eu dormi com o Alex? Ah Deus, eu aposto que ele já sabe. Claro que ele já sabe. E se-"

"Blaine, pare."

"Mas isso está tão bagunçado."

"Se você me perguntar, eu diria que está bagunçado faz um _bom_ tempo."

"..."

"Blaine?"

"Eu estou pensando."

"Não, você está cismando com isso."

"..."

**"Blaine."**

"..."

"Que tal dermos um passeio pelo parque?"

"Eu não... Merda. Sim, ok."

"Em 30 minutos?"

"Sim. Nos encontramos lá."

"Ok."

.

(13:45)

_Blaine dormiu com o Alex._

(13:46)

**Mais essa agora?**

(13:46)

**Espere... Alex da faculdade ou Alex da festa de aniversário?**

(13:47)

_Alex da festa de aniversário. Alex da faculdade é uma garota, Rachel._

(13:47)

**Hey, nunca se sabe.**

(13:48)

**E o quê acontece agora?**

(13:49)

_Eu te contei, eu o enviei até o MHN de novo, e aparentemente, Alex não conseguiu se conter._

(13:49)

_Ou Blaine não conseguiu se conter. Eu não sei._

(13:50)

**Eles fizeram isso no museu?**

(13:50)

_Não! Deus, o que tem de errado com você?!"_

(13:50)

_Eles saíram pra beber no sábado._

(13:51)

**Foi coisa de uma vez?**

(13:51)

_Eu não sei._

(13:52)

_Eu não sei o que pensar._

(13:52)

_E eu ainda não consigo "parar" de pensar sobre isso._

(13:53)

**Bem, você pode culpá-lo?**

(13:54)

_Eu acho que não. Quero dizer, você sempre usou a palavra "sonhador" pra falar de Blaine, e o que eu vi foi... Você sabe. Então..._

(13:55)

**Blaine. Eu estava falando de Blaine, não de Alex.**

(13:55)

**Se bem que, parando pra pensar, você não pode culpar o Alex também. ;)**

(13:56)

_Eles se conheciam por "um dia"._

(13:56)

_Eu realmente preciso parar de pensar sobre isso._

(13:56)

**Kurt.**

(13:57)

_Sim?_

(13:57)

**Você está com ciúmes.**

(13:58)

_Não, não estou._

(13:58)

**Sim, Kurt. Você está.**

.

(13:58)

**Eu consigo ouvir você digitar daqui.**

(13:59)

_Não, você não consegue._

(13:59)

_É impossível._

(14:00)

**Tenho super poderes.**

(14:00)

_Eu tenho touchscreen._

(14:01)

**Seu ponto seria que?**

(14:02)

_Ninguém consegue ouvir isso, nem mesmo você._

(14:02)

**A comida está esfriando. Se junte a mim.**

(14:02)

**Por favor?**

.

(14:02)

_Ok, eu tenho que esquecer isso - namorado está se tornando um pouco negligente. Falamos disso quando eu chegar em casa._

(14:03)

**Ah, nós definitivamente iremos falar "isso" depois.**

(14:04)

**Eu posso ver você revirando os olhos, você sabe.**

(14:04)

_Porque todo mundo está com super poderes hoje?_

(14:05)

**?**

(14:05)

_Nada._

.

(16:55)

Então. Eu pensei sobre o que você me disse.

(16:57)

Bom.

(16:57)

Eu não acho que posso fazer aquilo.

(16:58)

E se eu confiscar seu telefone?

(16:58)

Eu compraria outro, provavelmente.

(16:59)

Seu segundo nome é Sem Esperança.

(17:01)

Não, não é.

(17:01)

Ok, seu terceiro nome.

(17:02)

E o seu é Sabichão.

(17:02)

Eu gosto de pensar que é Voz Da Razão.

(17:03)

Continue imaginando.

.

(20:23)

_"Alguém" não está permitido a ir no MHN mais, porque "alguém" tem tido muita diversão lá._

(20:25)

Ben Stiller?

(20:26)

_Ele ainda vai lá?! Você pensava que seu grupo de auto-ajuda já teria sido pego._

(20:26)

Ainda não foram?

.

(22:15)

Aqui vai um conselho de carreira pra você: Você daria um excelente escritor de livros de auto-ajuda.

(22:17)

?

(22:20)

"Como Esquecer Um Cara Que Você Nunca Viu Mas Não Consegue Parar De Pensar Sobre e Encontrar A Felicidade Verdadeira Nesse Processo - Um guia para iniciantes".

(22:21)

Isso não faz eu ter muito leitores, não acha?

(22:22)

Nos dias de hoje, você se surpreenderia. Eu acho que iria pra lista dos mais vendidos de Nova Iorque.

(22:25)

Você está encarando o teto por muito tempo, Anderson.

(22:26)

Pegue meu conselho. Pegue!

(22:26)

Estou indo dormir.

.

(23:34)

Ok. Vamos falar a verdade.

(23:35)

Eu sei que você sabe e você provavelmente sabe que eu sei que você sabe. Ele fala. Muito. (Sério, como uma pessoa pode falar tanto?)

(23:39)

Eu não estou orgulhoso sobre o que eu diz, o que "nós" fizemos, mas aconteceu e a única coisa pela qual me arrependi foi porque ele era alguém que você conhecia e não tente mentir que isso não é estranho, porque nos conhecemos por meses e eu conheço seu melhor amigo e eu sei que dormir com um dos seus amigos, ou pelo menos com alguém que você conhece, e nós ainda não nos conhecemos e eu não sei como você se parece e wow, se você escrever desse jeito realmente soa muito estranho e bagunçado e uma droga, Wes estava certo, ele precisa parar de estar certo sobre tudo. (Nota para si mesmo: Encontrar alguém que não saiba a resposta e não esfregue ela em você.)

(23:41)

Então aqui como isso pode acontecer. a) Você me conta que está bravo comigo e para de falar comigo. b) Você me conta que está bravo comigo, porém nós consertamos isso. c) Você não está bravo comigo e nos tornamos os novos Merry e Pippin. d) Você não está bravo, mas concordamos que o melhor é pararmos de nos falar de qualquer jeito, sem sentimentos ruins inacabados.

(23:42)

Wow, ok.

(23:43)

Olhe, eu sendo honesto sempre acaba na palavra vômito. Você fez isso comigo.

(23:49)

Eeeeee eu aposto que você está dormindo. Perfeito.

(23:50)

Tem um jeito de apagar mensagens de texto que já foram mandadas? Não? Ok.

(23:51)

_Hey, Blaine._

(23:52)

Uhm...

(23:52)

Oi.

(23:53)

_Muito pra falar. Vamos ver..._

(23:54)

_Sim, eu sei._

(23:54)

_(Ele trabalha como um guia, e leva seu trabalho a sério falando muito.)_

(23:55)

_Eu estou surpreso que você não tenha me procurado no Facebook ainda._

(23:56)

_Wes?_

(23:56)

_Merry e Pippin? Sério, Blaine?_

(23:58)

_e)_

**Segunda, 2 de Fevereiro (00:01)**

Te procurado no facebook? Por favor, isso é tão 2011. E eu sou um cavalheiro.

(00:02)

Wes é meu melhor amigo. O que tem os irmãos.

(00:02)

Cale a boca, a amizade deles é épica.

(00:03)

Não existe nenhum e).

(00:05)

_Mas deveria ter._

(00:06)

Qual seria o e)?

(00:08)

_e) Eu não estou bravo, mas isso realmente me pegou de surpresa e me mostrou que eu não sei tudo sobre você. Eu não tenho o direito de ficar bravo e você não fez nada "errado". Eu não esperar que aquilo acontecesse não faz que seja errado. Eu disse que queria ser seu amigo e amigos devem se sentir seguros para falar sobre essas coisas._

(00:19)

Minhas opções eram mais curtas que a sua.

(00:12)

Então, agora... Isso faz você querer me conhecer menos?

(00:15)

_Não._

(00:16)

_Isso me faz eu querer te conhecer mais._

_._

(00:33)

_Rachel?_

(00:34)

**Você deveria estar dormindo.**

(00:35)

_Não pense que eu não consigo escutar sua música. Você também está acordada._

(00:35)

**Tudo bem. O que é?**

(00:36)

_Alguma vez você já pensou que não conhecer o que você quer é mais difícil do que querer alguma coisa que você não tem?_

(00:38)

**Venha aqui comigo na cozinha para termos nossos cookies e leite. Traga James.**

**Terça, 3 de Fevereiro (10:01)**

_Terça!_

(10:04)

Obrigado. Você é meu pequeno e próprio personal-calendário.

(10:05)

_Não pequeno._

(10:06)

_Esse é apenas um lembrete de café._

(10:07)

Eu ainda ganho café?

(10:07)

_Ainda?_

(10:08)

Eu pensei que talvez eu não merecesse mais café.

(10:09)

_O quê? Por ter tido muita diversão no museu?_

(10:09)

Não "no" museu!

(10:11)

_Espere, então você "não" gostou de ter ído no museu? Estou horrorizado. Eu pensei que seria uma experiencia de uma vida. Porque eu ainda me importo?_

(10:11)

Ah, Deus.

(10:12)

_Te enrolar é muito divertido._

(10:12)

Maldoso.

(10:13)

Maldoso maldoso maldoso.

(10:13)

_:)_

(10:13)

Não.

(10:14)

_Não?_

(10:15)

Aquilo não vai te levar a lugar nenhum.

(10:17)

_Você está um pouco mal-humorado pra alguém que "apenas" começou a temer não receber mais café._

(10:18)

Seu estado maldoso sempre muda tudo.

(10:19)

Agora me dê meu café.

(10:20)

_Sim, senhor._

(10:21)

_Aliás, você tem que pegar você mesmo._

(10:22)

:(

(10:24)

_Isso não vai te levar a lugar nenhum._

(10:24)

:'(

(10:26)

_...Não._

(10:26)

Tudo bem.

.

(16:34)

Nesse ponto, eu acho que nós dois estamos rondando um ao outro. Eu não quero deixar isso ir, ele não quer também. Nenhum de nós sabemos o que estamos fazendo, nós apenas estamos tropeçando em nosso caminho atrás de... alguma coisa.

(16:36)

Um dia, é esse peso em meus ombros, e no outro é apenas... é... E apenas por esses momentos, eu não quero deixar isso ir embora. Eu não posso.

(16:39)

Eu tomei muito café.

(16:45)

Blaine?

(16:46)

Sim?

(16:46)

Já podemos conversar sobre essa merda que está acontecendo?

(16:47)

...Wes?

(16:50)

Você não consegue parar de pensar sobre isso. Você não parou de falar nisso por semanas - meses, até. E isso costumava fazer você feliz, mas agora você entrou no modo feliz-triste-choroso-feliz-triste-feliz e você não consegue ver o que isso está te fazendo? Ou você para com isso agora ou você decide "fazer" alguma coisa sobre isso.

(16:51)

"Fazer" alguma coisa. Não espere muito e se perca nesse tempo. Eu não posso ver isso acontecer novamente.

(16:52)

Você disse que tudo que estava fazendo estava sendo cuidadoso, e eu te "falei" para ser cuidadoso. Mas talvez seja hora de parar de ser tão cuidadoso quando se trata dele, porque está claro que isso não está funcionando com vocês.

(16:53)

E pelo amor de Deus, quando vocês dois vão se encontrar?

(16:55)

...

(16:55)

Eu acho que eu torci meu dedo.

(17:03)

Blaine? Foi uma piada.

(17:04)

Sobre o dedo. Eu estou bem.

(17:06)

Mas o resto não era uma piada.

(17:10)

**~CHAMADA EFETUADA~**

"Hey. Obrigado por ligar. Eu posso ter torcido meu dedo um pouco."

"Você quer me fazer ter o coração partido novamente?"

"Coração partido, huh? Você não pode me olhar nos olhos e dizer honestamente que está feliz com tudo isso."

"Não, mas o que eu posso fazer?"

"O encontrar."

"Ele não quer me ver. Eu acho que ele já deixou isso bem claro."

"Mas você não vê como isso é estranho? Por que vocês ainda mantém uma amizade, então?"

"É complicado."

"Você está fazendo isso complicado. Vocês dois."

"Não é tão fácil assim, Wes."

"Por que ele tem um namorado? Me diga, Blaine. Por que motivo ele não foi te encontrar?"

"Ele disse-"

"Ah, eu sei o que ele disse. Mas _você _sabe? Pense sobre isso."

"Eu não sei o quê v-"

"Pense."

"...O quê você... Você pensa que ele e-"

"Eu apenas acho que ele está com medo de como você possa ser."

"...Mas então, isso é algo que ele tem que resolver consigo mesmo. Não comigo. Eu não posso fazer isso pra ele."

"Tudo o que eu quero é que você encerre isso. Essa... coisa está acabando com você."

"Eu sei."

"E me desculpe se eu fui um pouco duro."

"Você é a minha voz da razão, esqueceu?"

"Você disse isso um pouco afetuosamente."

"Porque eu realmente disse aquilo."

"Não foi muito?"

"Por favor. Desde quando você foi bom comigo?"

"Então você vai pensar sobre isso?"

"Eu te falei, está tudo com ele."

"Então até ele resolver a merda que está se passando com ele, você vai tentar ficar calmo e justo?"

"Você me faz parecer uma adolescente."

"Não está muito diferente disso."

"Cuidado. Você pode perder seu cargo de voz da razão."

"Tudo bem; não posso correr esse risco. Te vejo na quinta?"

"Claro."

.

(21:55)

**Estou com saudades.**

(21:56)

_Você "acabou" de me ver._

(21:56)

**Eu sei, mas eu estou com saudades.**

(21:58)

_Adorável._

(21:58)

**Vamos tomar café amanhã?**

(22:00)

_Claro. Durma bem._

(22:00)

.

(22:33)

_Você tem estado estranhamento quieto o dia todo, Sr. Anderson._

(22:34)

Eu tive um dia muito, muito ocupado, Sr. Hummel. Por favor, considere minhas condolências.

(22:34)

_Eu aceito._

(22:34)

_Foi uma pena, aliás. O silêncio_.

(22:35)

Você sentiu minha falta?

(22:35)

_Sim, eu senti._

(22:40)

_Você não me agradeceu pelo café._

(22:41)

Eu não peguei o café.

(22:42)

_...Por quê?_

(22:42)

Te falei, dia ocupado.

(22:43)

_Ah._

(22:44)

Posso pegar meu café na quinta?

(22:45)

_Me deixe checar._

(22:45)

Com quem você precisa checar isso?!

(22:46)

_Meu pessoal do café._

(22:46)

Diga oi pra Rachel por mim, ok?

(22:47)

_...Você sabe demais._

(22:47)

Não o suficiente. Nunca o suficiente.

(22:48)

E também, muito gangsta da sua parte.

(22:49)

_Vou ignorar isso._

(22:51)

_Sim._

(22:51)

Sim?

(22:52)

_Sim, você pode pegar seu café quinta-feira._

(22:52)

Então é o que eu irei fazer.

(22:54)

_Bom._

(22:55)

_Só mais uma coisa antes de eu ir dormir._

(22:56)

Sim?

(22:58)

_Esse é o jeito que ele costuma dormir. Eu apenas precisava compartilhar isso com você. Porque você merece todas as coisas fofas e peludas da vida._

**(imagem: **ic(ponto)pics(ponto)livejournal(ponto)com(barra)ik nowitainteasy(barra)43616220(barra)5236(barra)5236 _original(ponto)jpg**)**

(23:01)

Essa "é" a coisa mais fofa e peluda que eu já vi omg!

(23:02)

Eu não posso competir com isso.

(23:03)

_Parece que acabamos de te reduzir para um "omg", então temos alguma coisa aqui._

(23:04)

Enquanto isso eu estou aqui sentado com um cachorro depressivo, que finalmente abandonou minha cama, mas escolheu um lugar mais... ortodoxo preferido para dormir ao lugar. E está "me" fazendo depressivo. E isso não é o que eu tinha em mente.

(23:05)

Isso é o que eu ganho por ser severo. Coração partido.

(23:06)

_...O quê?_

(23:08)

Isso não é photoshoopado.

**(imagem: **ic(ponto)pics(ponto)livejournal(ponto)com(barra)ik nowitainteasy(barra)43616220(barra)5494(barra)5494 _original(ponto)jpg**)**

(23:01)

_...Não._

(23:11)

Ah sim.

(23:11)

_Sem chance!_

(23:12)

Eu te juro!

(23:13)

_Isso é tão depressivo, e eu não tenho certeza se conseguirei dormir agora._

(23:15)

Desculpe te trazer para o lado negro.

(23:15)

_Eu não tenho certeza sobre o café agora..._

(23:16)

Você disse que sempre teria café, Kurt.

(23:17)

_Eu disse, não disse?_

(23:18)

_Talvez um pequeno expresso..._

(23:19)

Esse "não" é meu pedido de café.

(23:19)

_Qual "é" seu pedido de café?_

(23:20)

Pergunte para sua espiã.

(23:20)

_Ele não me conta também._

(23:21)

Ceeerto.

(23:22)

_É verdade._

(23:22)

Boa noite, Kurt.

(23:23)

_Eu ainda estou depressivo!_

(23:25)

_Blaine!_

(23:27)

_Blaaaaaaine._

(23:28)

_Estou pegando de volta. Toda a fofura que um dia você mereceu._

(23:28)

Não, não não está. Eu ainda mereço isso.

(23:30)

_...Sim, você merece. Você merece._

(23:30)

Boa noite!

(23:31)

_Boa noite._

_._

(23:32)

_Cozinha, cookies, leite e gato?_

(23:33)

**Ah, Kurt.**


	17. 1720

**Quarta, 4 de Fevereiro (10:04)**

**Você estava com bastante pressa hoje cedo. Alguma ideia para o jantar?**

(10:05)

_Não._

(10:05)

**Você está acordado faz um tempo. Você deveria tentar usar mais palavras a partir de agora.**

(10:06)

_Me desculpe. Esse é o pior café da manhã de todos._

(10:06)

_Ok, isso foi um pouco dramático._

(10:07)

_Mas isso deveria te mostrar que não está indo nada bem por aqui._

(10:07)

**O que aconteceu?**

(10:08)

_Nós tivemos uma pequena... não, nós não tivemos uma briga. Mas tem uma tensão no ar._

(10:08)

**Por quê?**

(10:09)

_Porque eu recebi duas mensagens de Finn enquanto nós fazíamos o pedido._

(10:09)

**E?**

(10:09)

_E eu as respondi._

(10:10)

**...Não estou entendendo.**

(10:11)

_Ele pensa que é o Blaine. Sempre que ele ouve meu celular apitar ele pensa que é Blaine. E isso acontece há dias._

(10:11)

_Eu o falei que ele está sendo ridículo._

(10:12)

**Quão compreensivo da sua parte.**

(10:12)

_Você está do lado dele?_

(10:13)

**Não há lados.**

(10:13)

_Ele está voltando. Eu tenho que ir._

(10:13)

**Esse é um problema, Kurt, e um dos que não dá pra ignorar.**

(10:14)

_Estou colocando meu celular no mudo._

(13:23)

**Você ainda não respondeu minha pergunta sobre o jantar.**

(13:24)

_Não podemos apenas pedir?_

(13:24)

**Ainda não está se sentindo bem?**

(13:24)

_Não quero falar sobre isso nesse momento._

(13:25)

_A escola é um pé no saco e minha apresentação foi um pesadelo. Não é um dos meus dias e eu não estou gostando muito de mim mesmo nesse momento._

(13:28)

**Pizza, então?**

(13:29)

_Sim. Por favor._

_._

(13:55)

**Você pode me encontrar para tomar um café (ou um chá - eu sei, eu sei) depois da aula?**

(13:57)

_Claro._

(13:57)

**Eu quero me desculpar pela manhã horrível que tivemos.**

(13:58)

_O quê? Não! Você não precisa se desculpar - "eu" preciso._

(13:59)

**Não, de verdade.**

(13:59)

**Apenas... me encontre lá, ok?**

(14:00)

_Ok._

_._

(14:01)

_É normal ficar nervoso quando seu namorado te chama para tomar café?_

(14:02)

**Pra conversar?**

(14:02)

_Sim._

(14:03)

**Você está bem? Vocês dois, quero dizer.**

(14:03)

_Sim._

(14:04)

**Tem certeza?**

(14:08)

_Sim._

(17:11)

_É um problema._

(17:13)

**O quê?**

(17:14)

_"Tudo"._

(17:14)

_Mandar mensagens._

(17:14)

_Ele me viu te mandando mensagens, e começou a fazer o olhar de eu chamo de "cãozinho chutado"._

(17:15)

**Eu te avisei.**

(17:15)

_Mas não é... Eu nunca o vi desse jeito._

(17:16)

**Você nunca deu nenhuma razão pra ele ficar daquele jeito.**

(17:16)

_E eu dou agora?_

(17:17)

**Você é mesmo "esse" estúpido, Kurt Hummel?**

(17:17)

**Ou você apenas acha que Ethan é estúpido? Porque aquele garoto pode ser muitas coisas, porém estúpido não é uma delas.**

(17:18)

_O quê?_

(17:18)

**Tente imaginar então desse jeito eu posso parar de bater minha cabeça contra a parede. Eu preciso da minha cabeça, Kurt.**

(17:18)

_Você é tão estranha._

(17:19)

**TENTE IMAGINAR.**

(17:22)

_Wow._

(17:45)

_Eu ainda estou convidado a ir para casa comer pizza?_

(17:46)

**Você tentou imaginar?**

(17:47)

_Mesmo?!_

(17:47)

**Ok, tudo bem. Mas só se eu tiver a permissão de bater a "sua" cabeça contra a parede.**

(17:48)

_Eu nunca irei me acostumar com esse seu lado assustador, Rachel._

(17:50)

**Psh, essa é a emoção de morar comigo.**

.

(23:03)

Boa noite, Kurt.

(23:04)

_Boa noite, Blaine._

(23:10)

_Esse é seu jeito de mostrar que ainda está por perto mesmo quando não nos falamos o dia todo?_

(23:11)

Você ainda está acordado.

(23:12)

_Eu estou._

(23:12)

Eu já disse boa noite.

(23:13)

_Não há regras sobre conversar depois de você ter dito boa noite._

(23:13)

Você me acordou.

(23:14)

_Você "acabou" de me mandar "boa noite"!_

(23:14)

Mhhh.

(23:15)

_Você está caindo no sono de novo, não está?_

(23:15)

Mh.

(23:16)

_Bons sonhos, Blaine._

**Quinta, 5 de Fevereiro (15:33)**

**Garoto solitário está aqui.**

(15:34)

_Ok, 1) eu te contei que ele iria passar aí, e 2) você prometeu não o chamar mais assim._

(15:35)

**Não pela sua frente.**

(15:35)

**E eu ainda estou chateada pelo fato de que ele não mora no Brooklyn. Podemos fazê-lo mudar para o Brooklyn?**

(15:36)

_Eu sabia que não deveria ter de dado o box de Gossip Girl de aniversário. Meu maior arrependimento, até hoje._

(15:36)

**Kurt, você sabe que você me ama.**

(15:37)

_Estou deletando seu número da agenda ao mesmo tempo que conversamos._

(15:37)

**Nunca. Você precisa de mim. Você é como um pequeno carneirinho perdido.**

(15:38)

_Rachel..._

(15:38)

**Ok, ok, voltando para assuntos mais importantes.**

(15:38)

**O garoto solitário não está solitário hoje.**

(15:39)

_Boa tentativa._

(15:39)

**Não, de verdade. Aquele garoto está de volta.**

(15:40)

_Bem, qual é seu nome?_

(15:41)

**Eu não sei. Ele ficou sentado na mesa e Blaine pegou os cafés.**

(15:43)

**Mas eu posso descobrir se você quiser. Blaine pensa que eu sou sua espiã de qualquer jeito. Eu poderia agir como uma.**

(15:43)

_Não._

(15:44)

**Eu tenho um intervalo. É um dia de pouco movimento.**

(15:45)

_Rachel!_

(15:47)

_Volte._

(15:49)

_Agora._

(16:25)

**Bem, foi agradável.**

(16:26)

_O quê você fez?!_

(16:27)

**Nada, eu apenas tomei café com eles. Garotos adoráveis.**

(16:27)

_O quê você fez?_

(16:48)

**Eu mostrei a eles todas as fotos constrangedoras de você que eu tenho no meu celular.**

(16:49)

_Você pensa que é engraçada, Rachel, mas você nunca é._

(16:49)

**É fofo o jeito que você quer que eu pense que você não se importa.**

(16:49)

**Mais do que você quer admitir.**

(16:50)

_Sobre o quê vocês conversaram?_

(16:51)

**Viu? Você "sempre" faz isso.**

(16:51)

**Nós conversamos sobre o colégio; Ohio. Você acredita que ambos Blaine e Wes eram membros dos Warblers?!**

(16:52)

_Wes, huh?_

(16:43)

**Droga. Eu queria te incomodar com o garoto misterioso mais algum tempo.**

(16:53)

_Você deveria._

(16:54)

**Qual é, não vamos nos focar nisso. O garoto solitário era o solista deles, também.**

(16:55)

**Vocês poderiam ter se encontrado na escola.**

(16:58)

_Mas não nos encontramos._

(16:58)

**Mas poderiam.**

(16:59)

_Isso não é importante._

(16:59)

**Claro que é importante, bobinho. Está tudo conectado. Você não acha que é estranho?**

(17:01)

_Você está tentando me dizer que esse é outro daqueles sinais?_

(17:01)

**Talvez.**

(17:02)

_Você não acha que é um "sinal" que nós ainda não nos encontramos, mesmo morando um perto do outro?_

(17:04)

**Quem sabe? Talvez o universo pense que vocês dois precisam de mais um tempo. Você precisava sair primeiro. E eu sei que você já está pronto agora.**

(17:04)

_Pronto para_?

(17:05)

**Se encontrar.**

(17:05)

_Você assiste muita televisão._

(17:08)

_Você realmente acredita nisso?_

(17:09)

**Você não?**

.

(21:15)

Sem comentários sobre a aventura na cafeteria hoje?

(21:16)

Sem "Você e Rachel quebraram o trato! Traidores!"?

(21:16)

Sem comentário sarcástico sobre os blazers?

(21:17)

Sem piada sobre minhas principais qualidades de homem?

(21:19)

Sem "Hey Blaine, como foi seu dia?"

(21:20)

_Hey Blaine, como foi seu dia?_

(21:20)

Sério? Essa é a que você escolhe?

(21:21)

_Sim._

(21:22)

_Rachel já me contou sobre sua aventura no café, e o trato não era "meu" trato, e se eu me lembro bem - "você" fez o trato. E eu continuo enfatizando que eu estou bem e eu não tenho nenhum espião. E eu já sabia sobre o blazer._

(21:23)

_Formidável seu comentário sobre"homem principal", aliás._

(21:23)

Hey!

(21:23)

Ela me contou que você estava qualquer coisa menos bem sobre isso.

(21:24)

_É mentira._

(21:24)

É?

(21:26)

_...Ela realmente te mostrou fotos?_

(21:26)

Ela ofereceu.

(21:27)

_Ela vai morrer._

(21:27)

_Espere... Então você não as olhou?_

(21:28)

Não. Eu acho que ela estava apenas provocando ou me testando, mas eu acho que nunca saberemos. Eu recusei.

(21:28)

_Por quê?_

(21:29)

Eu te contei que sou um cavalheiro.

(21:21)

_Isso é..._

(21:21)

Sim?

(21:32)

Kurt?

(21:46)

_Sim?_

(21:46)

Ver você pela primeira vez... Eu não quero que seja por foto. Eu quero que seja pessoalmente.

(21:48)

_Ah._

**Sexta, 6 de Fevereiro (16:45)**

**Você pode vir hoje um pouco mais cedo? Precisamos conversar.**

(16:46)

**~CHAMADA EFETUADA~**

**"Hey..."**

_"Oi! Eu espero que você esteja consciente de que essa é a pior maneira de chamar seu namorado para assistir um filme a noite."_

**"Me desculpe..."**

_"...Você está... Você está chorando?"_

**"Eu... Não..."**

_"...Você está. O que aconteceu? É sua mãe?"_

**"Não, ela está bem. Você pode simplesmente vir aqui?"**

_"Sim, claro. Estarei aí o mais rápido possível."_

**Sábado, 7 de Fevereiro (09:03)**

**Ei você! Pensei que viria pra casa a noite. O almoço ainda está de pé?**

(09:05)

**~CHAMADA EFETUADA~**

**"Oi! Não precisava ligar. Um simples sim ou não seria o suficiente."**

_"Hey."_

**"Almoço?"**

_"Não sei."_

**"Você fez planos com o Ethan?"**

_"..."_

**"Kurt?"**

_"Eu não sei."_

**"O que tem de errado? Você parece de ressaca."**

_"Se bem que ajudaria."_

**"Ok, querido, agora você está me preocupando. Ele fez você assistir a filmes de terror?"**

_"Nós nem chegamos ao filme."_

**"...Significado?"**

_"Nós ficamos acordados a noite toda. ...Conversando. E..."_

**"E?"**

_"Rachel..."_

**"O quê?"**

_"...Eu fiz."_

**"Querido, você tem que falar mais alto. Eu não consigo te escutar assim."**

_"Nós terminamos. Eu... Eu terminei com ele."_

_**"Ah, Kurt..."**_

_"Me desculpe. Eu não queria chorar, porque eu sei que você chora quando eu chora e já teve choro o suficiente noite passada e terá mais quando ele acordar e parte de mim apenas queria ir embora, porque eu não consigo aguentar. Eu estou esperando ele acordar; eu preciso que ele acorde. Mas então... Ele dormiu, apenas por um tempo e eu estou feliz, porque eu apenas não consigo suportar aquele olhar em seu rosto, sabendo que eu era o único que o colocava lá. E eu não... Eu não acho que... O jeito que ele reagiu... Eu não poderia mais fazer isso com ele."_

**"Shhhhhhhhhh, respire fundo."**

_"Eu falei a mim mesmo para não chorar, e eu não tinha. Porque eu estou chorando agora?"_

**"Está tudo bem chorar, querido."**

_"Você poderia apenas não me ligar nesse momento? Eu sinto... Eu sinto como-"_

**"Hey, não. Eu sei o que você está pensando. Não pense."**

_"..."_

**"Você quer que eu vá te pegar?"**

_"...Não. Eu não quero ir embora."_

**"Ok."**

_"..."_

**"Você vai ter que sair alguma hora, Kurt."**

_"Eu não sei como fazer isso."_

**"Não tem um protocolo oficial de término de namoro, mas você vai ter que sair no fim. É isso que terminar significa."**

_"Talvez esta aí a coisa. Sair... Isso é... Soa como um fim._"

**"Como você se sente?"**

_"Como merda."_

**"Não, mas... Você pensa que foi a escolha certa? Não é uma surpresa, é?"**

_"...Minha cabeça está girando."_

**"Ok, ok, sem mais perguntas; eu entendi. Por favor apenas... Tente se acalmar, ok? E minha oferta ainda está de pé. Eu posso te buscar."**

_"Ok."_

**"Ok?"**

_"Eu te mando uma mensagem. Eu não sei mais nem o que é esquerda e direita."_

**"Eu queria poder te abraçar agora."**

_"...Eu acho que ele está acordando."_

**"Ok. Me mande mensagem."**

_"Irei."_

.

(13:23)

_Pronto._

(13:24)

**Estou a caminho.**

**Domingo, 8 de Fevereiro (17:15)**

Precisamos conversar.

(17:16)

**Eu acho que sim.**


	18. 1820

**Domingo, 8 de Fevereiro (17:17)**

**Espere. O que aconteceu com o seu?**

(17:18)

O meu anda todo o Central Park Sul todo domingo e Bradshaw e eu estamos ficando cansados.

(17:19)

Por quê? O que o seu está fazendo?

(17:19)

**É delicado.**

(17:21)

Como delicado?

(17:21)

**Mudança de jogo.**

(17:23)

Bem, você vai me contar isso?

(17:24)

**Você não pode contar pra ele.**

(17:24)

Ele sequer sabe que estamos conversando.

(17:25)

**Prometa.**

(17:25)

Qual é.

(17:26)

**Prometa em nome de seu martelo, Wes.**

(17:26)

O quê?

(17:27)

Eu não sei do que você está falando.

(17:28)

**Blaine disse que você ainda o guarda.**

(17:28)

**Está sob sua mesa. Do lado esquerdo. Você o usa como peso de papel.**

(17:29)

...

(17:29)

**Nós usamos sua pausa para o banheiro para um bom uso.**

(17:30)

Pra quê, planos de chantagens futuras? Em que lado você está?

(17:30)

**Só estou perguntando se você consegue guardar segredo.**

(17:31)

**Operação KB só vai ter sucesso se nós fizermos uma aliança.**

(17:33)

Posso te perguntar algo?

(17:33)

**Claro.**

(17:34)

Por quê você está nessa?

(17:34)

**Porque eu quero que Kurt seja feliz.**

(17:35)

Eu pensei que ele "estava" feliz. Foi o que ele disse para Blaine.

(17:36)

**Ethan era...**

(17:36)

**Ethan era bom pro Kurt. Eu sabia disso, mesmo começando com o pé errado. Antes dele, sempre tinha sido nós dois. Ethan marchou com sua... indiferença e bagunçou tudo isso. Eu acho que eu não estava preparada.**

(17:37)

**Kurt continua fazendo piadas de quem somos muito parecidos e é aí que cria o conflito.**

(17:37)

**De qualquer jeito. Ele deu a Kurt força, confiança, algo para se manter firme, e sim, ele o fez feliz. Não éramos melhores amigos, mas ele era um cara bom.**

(17:38)

Então, novamente... Por que você está nessa?

(17:39)

**Porque eu conheço Kurt. Eu o conheço melhor do que ele mesmo se conhece as vezes, especialmente ultimamente.**

(17:40)

**Eu vi suas mudanças, ainda mais quando ele e Blaine começaram a se falar. Não eram muitas no começo, e eu nem sabia sobre a existência de Blaine no começo, mas - olhando assim, tudo faz sentido.**

(17:41)

**O sorriso em seu rosto enquanto ele mandava mensagens, seus olhos brilhando... Sutil, mas ainda dava de se perceber.**

(17:52)

**Sem mencionar suas obsessões quando vieram as missões. Claro, eu conhecia Blaine aí, mesmo quando Kurt não gostava de falar sobre ele.**

(17:43)

Obsessão?

(17:45)

**Tudo tinha que ser perfeito - absolutamente perfeito. Quem faz essas coisas pra alguém que deveria ser um estranho?**

(17:46)

Ok, então deixe-me ver se entendi. Delicado, Operação KB, o verbo no passado quando você fala sobre Ethan. O que você está tentando me contar?

(17:48)

**Kurt terminou com ele.**

(17:49)

O QUÊ?!

(17:49)

Quando?

(17:50)

**Sexta-feira.**

(17:52)

**Sem palavras?**

(17:53)

Meio que sim.

(17:54)

O que isso significa?

(17:55)

**Eu não sei ainda; estou dando um tempo a ele para respirar. Ele está uma bagunça.**

(17:56)

Naturalmente.

(17:57)

Wow. Eu não previ isso.

(17:58)

**Eu sim.**

(17:58)

**Ele não vai admitir, nem mesmo pra si mesmo, mas está na sua cabeça por semanas.**

(17:59)

Você acha que é por causa de Blaine?

(18:01)

**Não, ele definitivamente fez isso por causa de Ethan. E por causa de si mesmo. Eu digo... Ele nunca encontrou Blaine, não realmente. Não de um jeito que conte. Ele ainda foi pego de surpresa e Blaine, tão focado em tudo, que ele se perdeu de seu namorado.**

(18:02)

**Estou apenas adivinhando aqui, mas eu acho que ele viu que um não era certo para o outro. Um fazia o outro feliz, mas tem feliz e tem "feliz".**

(18:04)

E agora?

(18:05)

**Por enquanto, esperamos.**

(18:05)

Sim.

(18:07)

Me mantenha informado?

(18:08)

**Irei.**

(18:09)

**E não conte a Blaine.**

(18:09)

Não irei. Não cabe a mim fazer isso.

**Segunda, 9 de Fevereiro (15:04)**

Aleatoriamente, talvez não tão aleatório. Eu acordei com isso na cabeça, e até agora, meu dia provou que estou certo e não é nem uma terça-feira.

(15:04)

Quando alguma coisa não funciona da maneira que "eles" querem, algumas pessoas apenas dão as costas e saem, ao invés de procurar por soluções ou, Deus me perdoe, mudar para resolver.

(15:10)

_Bem._

(15:11)

Me desculpe, aquilo deve ter soado estranho.

(15:16)

_É bom deixar coisas irem embora._

(15:17)

Não, eu não sei. As vezes é apenas o mais "fácil" a ser feito. É preguiçoso. E pra mim, eu sempre sou o que recolhe pedaços, tentando fazer todo mundo funcionar.

(15:25)

_Mas e se não for? E se você souber que não tem nada a ser feito? Então deixar ir, admitir derrota, é a melhor opção que existe. Não é preguiçoso - mas é alguma coisa. É a coisa mais difícil._

(15:26)

_E o que você sabe? Você não pode olhar dentro da cabeça das pessoas. E se eles tivessem uma boa razão pra fazer o que eles fizeram? E porque você tentaria mudar? Você não tem que mudar ninguém se estava bom de começo._

(15:28)

Eu... Foi apenas um pensamento. Um dos meus idiotas pensamentos aleatórios. Me desculpe.

(16:15)

Está estranhamente ensolarado para Fevereiro. Bradshaw está triste por sua neve ter ído embora, mas eu realmente poderia tomar meu café fora amanhã.

(16:17)

_Está frio._

(16:18)

Sim, mas o sol está bom, não está?

(16:19)

_Aquecimento global não é bom, Blaine._

(16:20)

É...

(16:41)

Ok.

**Quarta, 11 de Fevereiro (12:23)**

Eu fiz alguma coisa de errado?

(12:29)

Foi meu pensamento estúpido, não foi?

(13:05)

Me desculpe. Você sabe que eu não consigo manter minha boca fechada.

(13:12)

Eu dou com a língua nos dentes.

(13:13)

Eu sou um tagarela.

(13:13)

Aaah, me pare.

(13:14)

Você realmente tem que me parar.

(13:55)

Apenas me dê um sinal de que eu não te magoei.

(13:59)

Não? Ok.

**Quinta, 12 de Fevereiro (18:01)**

_Blaine._

(18:15)

Olá estranho.

(18:16)

_São coisas que eu faço._

(18:18)

O quê?

(18:19)

_Sempre que eu não sei o que dizer ou falar... Sempre que eu estou incomodado comigo mesmo... Invés de explicar, eu ataco. Não é algo bom, mas é algo que eu faço. E agora você sabe._

(18:20)

_Me desculpe._

(18:21)

...O que está acontecendo?

(18:23)

_Nada._

(18:23)

Você esteve fora a semana toda.

(18:24)

_Quinta não é "a semana toda". Não seja ridículo._

(18:25)

Você está fazendo aquela coisa aonde você me ataca ao invés te tentar se explicar?

(18:26)

_Não use isso contra mim._

(18:26)

Não estou.

(18:27)

Estou apenas preocupado, isso é tudo.

(18:28)

_Ok. Eu irei explicar isso._

(18:30)

_Apenas... Não agora._

(18:30)

_Por favor._

(18:31)

Ok.

**Segunda, 16 de Fevereiro (16:45)**

**~CHAMADA EFETUADA~**

_"_Meu Deus, Max, pare de me ligar. Eu te falei que já estou indo. Cinco minutos, ok? Você pode esperar por mais cinco minutos. Eu estou- Max? Alô?

"...Merda... Kurt. Alô?"

.

(16:47)

Por que o identificador de chamadas foi inventado se eu nem olho, de qualquer jeito?

(16:47)

Você é a porcaria de uma desordem.

(16:48)

Pare de ser tão educado e prestativo, Wes, eu estou sem saber o que fazer.

(16:48)

Não é difícil, Blaine. Talvez um dia desses podemos ter a aula de "Como Usar Um Celular" novamente; já faz um tempo.

(16:49)

Então agora eu tenho que aguentar toda a merda da minha vida sozinho?

(16:50)

Se isso envolve checar o identificador de chamadas? Sim, querido.

(16:50)

Grrrrrrrrrrargh.

(16:51)

:)

.

(17:01)

Hey, me desculpe sobre aquilo. Eu não sabia que era você até eu checar o nome na tela.

(17:01)

O que eu deveria ter feito "antes" de atender, eu sei.

(17:04)

E agora você não está me atendendo... Apenas... Quando você ver isso, me liga? Ou... Eu estou ocupado agora, mas eu tentarei de novo mais tarde. E quando eu ligar, não desligue de novo, ok?

(17:10)

Ou desligue. Eu digo, você não tem que falar comigo.

(17:21)

Talvez você tenha me ligado acidentalmente, então...

(17:23)

Mas você pode me ligar quando você quiser. A qualquer hora.

.

(19:12)

Você sabe, dado o incidente do identificador de chamadas hoje e meu andamento da palavra vômito... Talvez você estivesse certo. Talvez nós devêssemos trancar meu celular em algum lugar. Ou destruí-lo.

(19:14)

Existe alguma Montanha da Perdição em NY?

(19:15)

Seu telefone "não" é O Anel, Anderson, não importa o quanto precioso você pense que ele é.

(19:15)

Wesleyyy.

(19:16)

Pode ser o Empire State Building?

(19:17)

Talvez a noite quando as luzes puderem ser interpretadas como lava.

(19:18)

Você está mandando essas mensagens pra mais alguém?

(19:20)

Não.

(19:21)

Bom.

(19:21)

Por quê?

(19:22)

Não queremos que você seja preso.

(19:23)

~gesto obsceno~

(19:23)

Adorável.

.

(23:23)

_Oi._

(23:25)

Hey você.

(23:25)

_Você está acordado?_

(23:26)

Eu estou respondendo, certo?

(23:27)

Digo... Sim, eu não estou com sono nem nada.

(23:27)

Eu tenho praticado muito, então...

(23:28)

_Praticado?_

(23:28)

Musica.

(23:31)

_Eu posso te ligar?_

(23:31)

Claro.

(23:32)

**~CHAMADA EFETUADA~**

"Hey..."

_"Me desculpe sobre hoje mais cedo."_

"Não, me desculpe você."

_"Eu deveria ter falado alguma coisa ao invés de ter apenas desligado."_

"Então aquilo foi cuidadoso, huh?"

_"Não... na verdade não. Eu surtei."_

"Surtou?"

_"Blaine... Eu preciso te contar uma coisa."_

"...Ok?"

_"..."_

"Está tudo bem; você pode me falar qualquer coisa, Kurt. De verdade."

_"Isso é diferente. E difícil. E eu não pensei que seria tão dificil. E... eu pensei sobre não te contar, mas eu não posso conversar com você sem te contar e então você se perguntaria o que estaria errado e-"_

"Shhhh, hey. Eu estou aqui e não vou a lugar nenhum. ...Eu posso ficar no telefone a noite toda e esperar até você estar pronto, se precisar."

_"Pare com isso."_

"O quê?"

_"Pare de ser tão... compreensivo."_

"Você quer que eu te force a falar?"

_"Não. ...Blaine?"_

"Sim?"

_"Eu terminei com meu namorado. ...Ex-namorado. Ethan. Eu... Eu terminei com o Ethan."_

"..."

_"...Essa é a parte em que você diz alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa."_

"Eu... Eu não sei o que falar. ...Você está bem?"

_"..."_

"Esse suspiro quase responde."

_"Não, é... Ainda é novo, mas... Eu vou superar."_

"Você tem em quem se apoiar, certo?"

_"Sim."_

"Ok, bom. ...Tem algo que eu possa fazer? Digo... Isso pode ser um pouco estranho, mas... Você é meu amigo, então... Eu.. Jesus Cristo, eu não estou fazendo um bom trabalho aqui, estou?"

_"Tudo bem. Eu não esperava que você fizesse alguma coisa."_

"Posso perguntar por quê?"

_"Por quê o quê?"_

"Porque você fez isso?"

_"..."_

"Você não precisa responder."

_"Não, eu quero. Honestidade, lembra?"_

"Mhm."

_"Eu te contei sobre ele. Como ele era a pessoa mais forte que eu conheci. E... Espere, antes que eu continue, eu preciso dizer uma coisa."_

"Ok."

_"Nada disso é culpa sua. É tudo sobre mim e ele, ok?"_

"Sim..."

_"Blaine."_

"Sim."

_"Quando eu o contei sobre nós - sobre as mensagens, sobre nossa amizade - eu pensei que estava tudo bem. Ele não estava emocionado e tinha aquele silêncio estranho entre nós. Ele disse que estava tudo bem e eu acreditei nele. Em retrospectiva, eu sei como fui estúpido - quão estúpido e burro eu fui._

_"Ele se pôs ao meu lado e eu acho que ele começou a olhar diferente sobre algumas coisas que aconteceram nos últimos meses. E não importava mais se eu mandava mensagens para Rachel ou meu pai ou alguém - era sempre você, na cabeça dele. Ele via você tem todo lugar, em qualquer coisa-"_

"Isso é meio que m-"

"_Não, me deixe terminar." _

"Ok."

_"Eu acho que eu queria apenas ignorar isso, ignorar esses sinais, porque fingir que tudo estava bem é mais fácil."_

"Kurt, o que eu disse antes... Aquele dia... Aquilo não era sobre você."

_"Eu sei. Tudo bem."_

"Bom. Continue."

_"E então, um dia, ele apenas quebrou. Ele se quebrou completamente e... Eu nunca o vi daquele jeito. Nunca. Ele fez aquilo pra eu saber que era minha culpa... Que ele... O que eu estava fazendo com ele... Foi como um tapa no rosto e merda, eu precisava daquele tapa. Foi quando eu me toquei._

"E então... você terminou com ele?"

_"Sim. Só... Foi a única coisa que eu podia fazer. ...Blaine?"_

"Merda... Sim?"

_"Blaine, isso tem... Isso tem outro lado, claro que tem, e eu sei o que eu não deixei dito. Eu posso imaginar o que você está pensando agora, mas eu-"_

"Hey, não. Não estou... Não estou esperando nada. Foi com que você tenha me contado sobre isso, mas eu não estou esperando nada."

_"Eu sei que não tenho o direito de pedir... Na verdade, é uma coisa horrível a se pedir, agora, depois de tudo isso, mas-"_

"Mas você pode."

_"...Tá tudo bem se eu ficar um tempo longe?"_

"Pra pensar?"

_"Sim."_

"Claro. Você pode ficar fora o tempo que quiser. E quando tiver pronto, eu vou estar aqui e nós podemos conversar sobre isso. Quando quiser."

_"Obrigado."_

"Obrigado você por se abrir comigo sobre isso. E Kurt?"

_"Sim?"_

"Eu sou mais forte do que você pensa. Nós somos mais fortes. Tudo vai ficar bem."

_"...Ok. Eu... Eu vou-"_

"Shhhh. Quando você estiver pronto."

_"...Boa noite, Blaine."_

"Boa noite, Kurt."

**Terça, 17 de Fevereiro (14:23)**

**Ele sabe.**

(14:27)

Eu sei.

(14:28)

**Está tudo bem com ele?**

(14:28)

Sim. Ele... Ele está sendo bem sensato sobre isso.

(14:29)

E o seu?

(14:30)

**Altos e baixos.**

(14:31)

**Ele acabou de me repreender pela minha roupa, aliás.**

(14:32)

E isso é um bom sinal?

(14:32)

**O melhor dos sinais.**

**Domingo, 21 de Fevereiro (16:23)**

_Ele foi tomar café hoje por fim das contas?_

(16:29)

**Não. Pare de perguntar.**

(16:30)

_Tudo bem._

(16:41)

**Ele está dando seu tempo também, você sabia?**

(16:43)

_Sim._

**Domingo, 28 de Fevereiro (09:46)**

_Tenho inveja de você as vezes._

(09:55)

Hm?

(09:56)

_De você ter que caminhar com seu cachorro. Deve ser maravilhoso pra clarear as ideias._

(09:58)

Você poderia andar com seu gato.

(09:59)

_Apenas se eu comprasse uma coleira da moda e pequenas botas que combinem._

(10:02)

Isso seria pra ele ou pra você?

(10:03)

_Difícil de responder._

(10:05)

Oi, aliás.

(10:06)

_Hey._

(10:07)

Você vem sempre aqui?

(10:07)

_...Mesmo, Blaine? Mesmo?_

(10:08)

...Me desculpe, eu estava tentando quebrar o gelo.

(10:10)

_Bem, agora tem um enorme furo no gelo. Você está dentro dele. E você está afundando._

(10:10)

...

(10:11)

_Você quer minha ajuda com uma mão?_

(10:12)

Seu nome é Scar?

(10:12)

_Não._

(10:13)

Então sim.

(10:14)

_Então, como vai você?_

(10:15)

Espere, isso é pra ser sua mão?

(10:15)

_Apenas a pegue, Blaine._

(10:16)

Não é muito forte, certo?

(10:17)

_Você cavou o buraco._

(10:17)

Talvez devêssemos continuar com as metáforas...

(10:18)

_Talvez._

(10:20)

Eu estou bem. Eu estou... ocupado.

(10:21)

E você?

(10:22)

_O mesmo._

(10:24)

_Por que isso é tão difícil?_

(10:26)

Por que é o momento em que se define? Ou pelo menos achamos que é?

(10:27)

Mas... não precisa ser. Não temos que fazer isso agora. Acho que poderíamos apenas... continuar conversando e ver aonde isso vai dar?

(10:18)

_Gosto assim._

(11:23)

_Hey, Blaine?_

(11:24)

Mhm?

(11:25)

_Eu acho que senti um pouco de falta de você._

(11:27)

Eu acho que eu também senti um pouco de falta de você.

.

(14:22)

**Você o contou?**

(14:31)

Sim.

(14:33)

**E o que ele vai fazer sobre isso?**

(14:34)

Acontece que, as coisas com Blaine são... Apenas você precisa dar a ele um empurrão na direção certa e então ele faz tudo por conta própria, superando as expectativas.

(14:35)

**Bom.**

.

(17:02)

Você está ocupado?

(17:03)

_É domingo._

(17:03)

E?

(17:04)

_É um "domingo"._

(17:04)

Então você não está?

(17:04)

_Não. É o que eu estava tentando te dizer._

(17:06)

Bom.

(17:06)

_Por que?_

(17:08)

_Blaine?!_

(17:09)

**~CHAMADA EFETUADA~**

_"O que você está fazendo?"_

"Olá pra você também."

_"Mhm, sim. O que você está fazendo?"_

"Você está muito mal-humorado para um domingo."

_"Eu pensei que eu estava sendo inco-"_

"Você ainda está na cama."

_"-mum. ...Como você sabe isso?"_

"Então você está admitindo!"

_"Você é assustador."_

"Eu tenho sexto-sentido."

_"Muito assustador."_

"Eu também ouvi o barulho do seu cobertor."

_"Mais assustador. Muito assustador._"

"Mas é perfeito! Agora você tem que sentar e relaxar."

_"...Eu... O quê?!"_

"Shhhh; apenas ouça."

_"Ouça o quê? Blaine, você está me assustando. Talvez nas semanas que não tenhamos nos falado você bateu e-"_

"Confie em mim e ouça."

_"Eu... Tudo bem. Mas se voc-"_

"Uh! Ouça."

_"Ok."_

"..."

_"Você você vai... Oh, ok."_

**(gravação: **soundcloud(ponto)com(barra)iknowitainteasy(barra)s bass**)**

"Hey, então isso foi... Você ainda está aí?"

_"Eu... Sim."_

"Bom."

_"Eu estou..."_

"Sim?"

_"Sem palavras."_

"Bom!"

_"Você é tão... Aquilo foi... aquilo foi Super Bass?!"_

"Na mosca."

_"Ah meu Deus."_

"Bem, isso fez você sorrir?"

_"Isso... Sim. Sim, me fez sorrir."_

"Então você não vai começar um interrogatório de novo se eu te ligar amanhã de noite?"

_"...O que você está planejando?"_

"Nada."

_"Blaine."_

"Calado, você."

_"Isso é sua missão agora?"_

"Talvez?"

_"Devo ficar com medo?"_

"Não, mas você deveria ficar animado."

_"Veremos."_

"Apenas atenda, ok?"

_"Ok."_

"Tchau, Kurt."

_"...Você é impossível. Tchau."_

_._

(17:34)

_Obrigado._

(17:35)

Foi um prazer tocar pra você.

.

(17:36)

_OMG RACHEL._

(17:38)

**Você saiu da cama?**

(17:39)

_Eu não consigo "me mover"._

(17:39)

**Huh. Essa é nova.**


	19. 19a20

**Domingo, 1 de Março (19:15)**

**Você estava certo sobre Blaine.**

(19:21)

Sim?

(19:22)

**Sim.**

(19:22)

Então?

(19:23)

**Eu acabei de chegar em casa e eu nunca tinha visto Kurt assim desde... Bem, você sabe.**

(19:24)

Esse é meu garoto.

(19:26)

Ok, as coisas estão indo muito boas, mas vamos continuar com nossos olhos neles.

(19:27)

**Sempre - não confio neles ainda. Garotos estúpidos.**

(19:27)

...Isso é uma generalização?

(19:29)

**Talvez.**

(19:29)

Lembre-se, estamos supostos a estar no mesmo time.

(19:30)

**Nós estamos, Wes. Mas "eu" comando isso.**

.

(20:01)

Como está indo, Blainey?

(20:02)

Pare. Você prometeu.

(20:02)

Ok, "Blaine."

(20:04?)

Então?

(20:05)

O quê?

(20:05)

Como que está indo?

(20:06)

Você é estranho, isso que está indo.

(20:06)

Eu só quero saber como você está.

(20:07)

Você já me viu hoje. Eu tinha dois braços e duas pernas. Nada mudou.

(20:07)

Sim, mas nós conversamos. Sobre coisas.

(20:08)

Se você está tentando ser sutil, você pode parar. Eu posso ver além disso.

(20:08)

Qual é, me dê detalhes.

(20:09)

Você é tão fofoqueiro, Wesley. Estou horrorizado.

(20:10)

Hey, o que tem de errado estar curioso? Depois de tudo que passamos durante esses meses...

(20:11)

É como se você estivesse disposto a partilhar apenas a dor, mas não a felicidade.

(20:12)

Partilhe a felicidade, Blaine.

(20:13)

Você. Está. Sendo. Estranho.

(20:13)

Me deixe ter isso sozinho, ok? Por enquanto.

(20:14)

Tudo bem.

(20:14)

Blainey.

(20:15)

Golpe baixo.

(20:15)

Mwuah!

**Segunda, 2 de Março (07:33)**

_Olhe pra ele, ele está vivendo a vida._

**(imagem: **ic(ponto)pics(ponto)livejournal(ponto)com(barra)ik nowitainteasy(barra)43616220(barra)5918(barra)5918 _original(ponto)jpg**)**

(07:34)

_E aqui "eu" estou, saindo de casa de madrugada._

(07:46)

Pássaros.

(07:47)

_O quê?_

(07:48)

Os pássaros deveriam ser seus modelos. Eu acabei de levar Bradshaw para caminhar essa manhã e eles estavam excepcionalmente alegres hoje. A primavera está na próxima esquina.

(07:49)

_É o começo de Março, Blaine. Você está vendo coisas._

(07:52)

_Você tem certeza que não é algum personagem da Disney? Pássaros, esquilos, cachorros... Você está falando com eles?_

(07:53)

_Não, não responda essa. É claro que você está falando com eles._

(07:54)

Quando você me apresentou seu gato, você disse que ele era seu terceiro colega de quarto.

(07:55)

_Isso é porque ele é do tamanho de um cão._

(07:55)

Que seja.

(07:56)

Irei falar para os pássaros te darem oi quando te verem.

(07:56)

_Por favor não._

(07:57)

Por que não?

(07:58)

_Você sabe quem Hitchcock é?_

(07:58)

Medo de pássaros. Entendi.

(07:59)

_Você está anotando isso?_

(08:03)

Está indo para meu arquivo Kurt Hummel.

(08:04)

_Você é um imbecil._

(08:07)

_Você está tentando surgir com um apelido sarcástico e está falhando, não está?_

(08:08)

...Não?

(08:08)

_Tenha um bom dia, Blaine!_

(08:09)

Você também... Kurt.

(08:10)

É esse. O apelido sarcástico.

(08:10)

Entendeu? Porque você é...

(08:11_

...Não?

(08:13)

Ok.

(10:02)

_Entediado._

(10:05)

Na aula?

(10:05)

_Sim._

(10:06)

Isso me parece familiar.

(10:07)

Mas é segunda, não terça-feira.

(10:08)

_Minha aula chata agora é as segundas-feiras, Blaine. Se lembre._

(10:08)

Já estou anotando.

(10:09)

_O que mais tem nesse arquivo?_

(10:10)

Como se eu fosse contar a "você".

.

(13:14)

_Você acha que é muito tarde pra mudar de escola?_

(13:15)

**Encontrou ele de novo?**

(13:15)

_Todo. O. Tempo. Eu não sei se consigo aguentar isso._

(13:16)

**Você consegue, Kurt.**

(13:16)

_Eu não teria tanta certeza._

(13:17)

**Você não está tendo segundas intenções, está?**

(13:20)

_Não, eu... Não. Claro que não. Você sabe que isso não foi qualquer coisa que eu decidi durante o vôo._

(13:21)

**Porém?**

(13:22)

_É tão difícil. O que nós fazemos agora? Eu continuo o vendo diariamente e sempre é estranho, e doloroso, e..._

(13:23)

**Você se vê sendo amigo dele?**

(13:25)

_No momento, tudo o que eu quero fazer quando o vejo é correr e eu tenho certeza que ele sente o mesmo._

(13:26)

**Então dê um tempo.**

(13:26)

_Hm._

(13:28)

**E Kurt?**

(13:28)

_Sim?_

(13:29)

**Se lembre: você já sobreviveu coisas piores. **

.

(14:01)

_Eu acho que minhas segundas-feiras são suas terças._

(14:04)

Dia chuvoso?

(14:05)

_Eu acho que essa pode ser outra semana chuvosa._

(14:08)

Chuva é ok se você tem um guarda-chuva.

(14:08)

_Bem, eu pareço que esqueci o meu._

(14:09)

Você sabe que está me desafiando dizendo isso, certo?

(14:11)

_Ah, não. Eu não queria dizer aquilo. Você não tem que fazer nada._

(14:12)

Bem, você não tinha que fazer nada também, mas você fez.

(14:12)

_Aquilo foi diferente._

(14:13)

Como?

(14:14)

_Era Natal e você estava triste e ninguém deveria se sentir assim perto do Natal, Blaine._

(14:16)

Então você me construiu um forte.

(14:17)

_O quê?_

(14:17)

Para meu furacão.

(14:20)

_..._

(14:20)

:)

.

(14:21)

_Coração._

(14:21)

**O quê?**

(14:22)

_Meu coração._

(14:23)

**O que é sobre seu coração, querido?**

(14:23)

_Está fazendo algo._

(14:23)

**Algo?**

(14:24)

_Eu não sei, Rachel. Eu realmente não sei._

(14:25)

**Você tem tido bastante na montanha russa hoje, huh?**

(14:25)

_Isso não é um ensino, Rachel._

(14:26)

**Oook.**

(14:27)

**Se isso é sobre o que eu estou pensando que é...**

(14:28)

**Kurt.**

(14:28)

_Sim?_

(14:29)

**Você não acha que deveria fazer algo sobre isso?**

(14:29)

_Fazer o qu_ê?

(14:29)

**Você sabe.**

(14:30)

_Rachel... Eu não posso o pedir pra me encontrar de novo. Não depois do que aconteceu da ultima vez._

(14:30)

**Mas as coisas são diferentes agora**!

(14:32)

_E se ele dizer não?_

(14:32)

_E se... E se tudo der errado de novo?_

(14:34)

_E se não formos..._

(14:35)

_Eu não posso._

(14:36)

**Ok.**

.

(14:44)

E sobre as terças, então?

(14:48)

_Hm?_

(14:48)

Não começou com o Natal. Começou com as terças-feiras.

(14:50)

_Isso..._

(14:51)

Você sabe que eu estou certo.

(14:52)

Eu gosto de fazer pessoas felizes.

(14:53)

Eu gosto de fazer "você" feliz.

(14:54)

_Isso me parece familiar._

(14:55)

Pensei que sim.

.

(14:37)

**Eu acho que o meu está surtando.**

(14:38)

**E o seu?**

(14:40)

Indo bem, eu acho.

(14:41)

Determinado, talvez.

(14:43)

**Bom. É alguma coisa. Precisamos de alguma determinação nessa equação.**

(14:44)

Vamos ver aonde isso vai dar.

(14:45)

**Ok.**

(15:04)

Tem algo que eu realmente gostaria de saber, mas sempre tive medo de perguntar.

(15:05)

**Vá em frente.**

(15:06)

Você não está permitida a rir ou me julgar.

(15:07)

**Ok. ;)**

(15:09)

Estou apenas pensando.

(15:09)

**Qual é, Warbler Wes. Eu não mordo.**

(15:10)

Numa escala de 1 a 10, quão bonito é o Kurt?

(15:11)

**Weeees! Ah meu Deus.**

(15:12)

Você disse que não iria julgar.

(15:12)

Apenas checando para meu amigo.

(15:13)

**Você é "curioso", é isso que você é.**

(15:13)

**Ele é um 12.**

(15:14)

Você está falando como melhor amiga ou...?

(15:15)

**Estou falando como um ser humano.**

(15:16)

**Kurt é realmente especial e qualquer um seria sortudo de o ter.**

(15:16)

**Mais alguma coisa que você queira saber?**

(15:17)

Não nesse momento, obrigado. ;)

(15:19)

Deus, como eu amaria atazanar Blaine com esse pedaço de informação.

(15:20)

**Ah, então era pra "isso".**

(15:21)

Shhhh.

.

(16:23)

Vai estar em casa pelas 19 horas?

(16:26)

_Sim._

(16:27)

Ok.

(19:23)

Pronto?

(19:25)

_Sim._

(19:25)

Mesmo?

(19:26)

_Deus, Blaine, apenas me ligue!_

(19:26)

Whoa, ok.

(19:27)

**~CHAMADA EFETUADA~**

_"Oi."_

"Você é mandão."

_"E você estava complicando."_

"Eu não estava. Eu apenas não queria te assustar."

_"Por me ligar?"_

"Sim."

_"Não acha que já passamos por isso?"_

"...Ok, talvez eu estivesse complicando. As vezes eu cismo com as coisas, me desculpe."

_"Pare de se desculpar e seja meu guarda-chuva, Blaine."_

"Você sabe como conquistar um garoto, Kurt. Estou impressionado."

_"Aquilo não foi... Digo... Eu-"_

"Relaxe. Você está confortável?"

_"...Sim?"_

"Bom."

**(gravação:**soundcloud(ponto)com(barra)iknowitainteasy(barra)u mbrellasnippet**)**

"...Brincadeira."

_"Blaine!"_

"Não era isso que eu queria tocar pra você. Eu me transportei."

_"Você sabe tocar qualquer música?"_

"Não qualquer música."

_"Você está sendo modesto?"_

"Não estou, de verdade. Posso ter um segundo antes de ir?"

_"Claro."_

"Ok. Não é... Talvez não seja... Eu espero que você não esteja desapontado depois de onte-"

_"Blaine."_

"Sim?"

_"Pare de cismar."_

"...Ok."

**(gravação: **soundcloud(ponto)com(barra)iknowitainteasy(barra)b reakyourheart**)**

"_..."_

"Então isso foi... É só algo em que eu venho trabalhando..."

_"..."_

"...Kurt?"

_"Eu... Eu estou aqui."_

"...Você está bem?"

_"Mhm."_

"Ah Deus, eu devia ter dito algo sobre a música antes. Não é... Você conhece a música, certo? ...Claro que conhece. Não é sobre a letra; eu não a escolhi por causa da letra. Isso seria... Não é-"

_"Blaine."_

"...Sim?"

_"Foi lindo."_

"Ah."

_"Como você fez aquilo?"_

"O quê?"

_"Como você transformou aquela música em algo como __**aquilo**__?"_

"Ah... Bem, eu... Eu apenas toco sempre. Eu amo- ... Eu digo, eu gosto de olhar as coisas por um ponto de vista diferente algumas vezes."

_"Funcionou. Posso te perguntar uma coisa, aliás?"_

"Eu não vou te despedaçar e quebrar seu coração, se é o que você está pensando."

_"..."_

"Ah Deus, desculpa. Me desculpe. Viu, é porque isso que você precisa se alertar sobre eu te ligando. Você precisa se preparar para as explosões. Eu te falei que eu começo a falar coisas quando eu fico nervoso e-"

_"Você está nervoso?"_

"Não, eu... Sim."

_"Adorável."_

"O quê?"

_"Eu disse que você é adorável."_

"Ah... Ok, bem, uhm... Eu acho... Você está rindo?"

_"...Não?"_

"...Você está gostando disso, não está?"

_"Sim. Não era pra isso a ligação?"_

"Você está zombando de mim."

_"Não, eu não estou. Você tocaria mais alguma coisa pra mim?"_

"Era isso que você queria perguntar?"

_"Meio que, sim."_

"Você só recebe uma música por dia e você quase recebeu duas hoje."

_"Exato, __**quase. **__Amanhã então?"_

"Uma música."

_"Você as escolhe aleatoriamente ou...?"_

"Eu nunca escolho nada aleatoriamente, Kurt."

_"Mas não é sobre a letra?"_

"Não é sobre a letra."

_"Bom. Mesma hora amanhã?"_

"Sim."

_"Vou tentar imaginar o TOP 40 de músicas idiotas que você poderia me tocar até lá."_

"Todas elas?"

_"Ah, não tão modesto depois de tudo."_

"Você me deu um nitro de ego."

_"...Bom. Amanhã?"_

"Amanhã."

.

(20:05)

_AQUILO FEZ MEU ESTÔMAGO REVIRAR._

(20:07)

**Isso deveria fazer sentido?**

(20:09)

_Por favor arquive isso "Coisas que eu preciso te mandar antes que eu para Blaine e me faça sentir um idiota por isso"._

(20:10)

_É uma medida de segurança._

(20:11)

**Kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurt!**!

(20:12)

_Sim?_

(20:13)

**Alguma coisa que você queira me contar?**

(20:13)

_Apenas isso._

(20:14)

**Eu te odeio.**

(20:15)

_Eu te odeio também. _

_._

(20:33)

**Alguma coisa está acontecendo.**

(20:35)

Alguma coisa está acontecendo?

(20:36)

**Sim. Alguma coisa está definitivamente acontecendo.**


	20. 19b20

**Terça, 3 de Março (10:01)**

_É terça-feira._

(10:11)

Sim é.

(10:12)

_Eu sei que parece que é sua vez com as missões, mas você sabe que isso não significa que você não possa pegar seu café, certo?_

(10:13)

Acho que sim.

(10:15)

Rachel está trabalhando?

(10:16)

_Não, hoje não._

(10:16)

:(

(10:16)

_Aw, me desculpe. Eu não sabia que você se conectaria com ela._

(10:17)

Ela é minha pessoa do café, Kurt.

(10:17)

_Ooook, vou contar isso pra ela._

(10:18)

Não precisa ficar com ciúmes.

(10:20)

_Boa tentativa, Blaine._

(10:21)

:P

(19:34)

Vou me atrasar um pouco hoje.

(19:39)

_Tudo bem, não se preocupe com isso._

(19:40)

_Eu ainda estou preso com minha tarefa, de qualquer jeito._

(19:42)

Eu perdi seu brinquedo e agora ele não quer entrar.

**(imagem: **ic(ponto)pics(ponto)livejournal(ponto)com(barra)ik nowitainteasy(barra)43616220(barra)6373(barra)6373 _original(ponto)jpg**)**

(19:44)

_Ele não parece estar chateado com isso._

(19:45)

Ele pensa que nós iremos achá-lo. Além de esperançoso é otimista.

(19:50)

Posso te contar um segredo?

(19:51)

_Sim._

(19:52)

"Ele" perdeu.

.

(19:53)

**Está tudo bem em seu quarto?**

(19:54)

_Não estou permitido a rir?_

(19:54)

**Na verdade, eu senti falta da sua risada. Por favor continue.**

(19:55)

**Algo que você deseja compartilhar, aliás?**

(19:56)

_Pare de me perguntar e me traga o jantar._

(19:56)

**Venha pegar você mesmo.**

.

(20:42)

**~CHAMADA EFETUADA~**

_"Blaine! Oi!"_

"É uma hora ruim?"

_"Não, não, você só... Você só não me avisou dessa vez."_

"Bem, você disse que eu estava sendo complicado. As vezes eu te escuto, sabia?"

_"Bom. Uhm... Eu... Ah meu Deus, Rachel, pare... Pare!... Ra-"_

"...Kurt?"

_"...Essa mulher é um monstro; me desculpe por aquilo. Eu consegui escapar. Ela disse oi, a propósito... Não que isso importe."_

"É uma noite normal pra você? Luta greco-romana com a colega de quarto?"

_"Estava tudo bem antes de você ligar."_

"Ah, então é minha culpa?"

_"Acredito que sim."_

"Posso me desculpar com você?"

_"Eu acho que eu sei algo que iria me fazer mudar de ideia sobre você."_

"Sobre mim? É mau assim, huh? O que eu posso fazer por você?"

_"Duas músicas, Blaine."_

"..."

_"Não ria! É um problema sério. Estou viciado."_

"Claro que sim. Me deixe tocar uma e depois veremos, ok?"

_"Isso é um truque, Anderson. Você está me enganando."_

"Aaaah, você sabe que é sério quando o sobrenome aparece."

_"__**Por favor."**_

"Sente e fique calado."

_"...Tudo bem."_

"Sem comentário sarcástico de vingança?"

_"Estou esperando."_

"Ok."

**(gravação: **soundcloud(ponto)com(barra)iknowitainteasy(barra)t iktok**)**

_"Como..."_

"Siiiim?"

_"Você é maravilhoso."_

"..."

_"Você é. Eu poderia te ouvir tocar todos os dias."_

"...Isso é uma oferta?"

_"Não, bobo. É um pedido."_

"Kurt..."

_"Mhm?"_

"Eu..."

_"Mhhh?"_

"...Você está dormindo?"

_"Talvez. Noite difícil, dia longo."_

"Você quer que eu desligue?"

_"O quê?"_

"Eu poderia tocar mais um pedaço pra você, mas não seria algo do meu repertório."

_"Sim, por favor."_

"Você está confortável?"

_"Muito."_

**(gravação: **youtube(ponto)com(barra)watch?v=A14w6qz6hKg**)**

"Kurt?"

**"Hey Blaine."**

"...Rachel. Oi."

**"Me desculpe, ele caiu no sono e quase derrubou o celular."**

"...Ele está bem?"

**"Ah, eu apenas ouvi as últimas notas, mas tenho certeza que ele amou. Ele parece em paz. ...Ele tem estado... Ele realmente pode usar isso para uma boa noite de sono."**

"...Bom."

**"Blaine?"**

"Sim?"

**"Você poderia passar na cafeteria amanhã?"**

"Amanhã? Uhm...Claro?"

**"Precisamos conversar."**

"...Estou encrencado?"

**"Não, mas tem algo que precisamos conversar."**

"E... Não podemos fazer isso agora?"

**"Não. Precisamos de outra pessoa."**

"O quê..."

**"Confie em mim. Após a aula?"**

"...Ok."

**"Ótimo! Vejo você então. Tchau!"**

"...Tchau."

.

(21:45)

Bons sonhos, Kurt.

**Quarta, 4 de Março (10:23)**

Que tal um café, 16 horas?

(10:29)

Eu já vou me encontrar com Rachel.

(10:30)

Tudo bem, eu não me importo.

(10:31)

Ela quer conversar comigo.

(10:31)

Eu sei.

(10:32)

...Você sabe?

(10:33)

Yep.

(10:34)

...Você é... Não. Não pode ser.

(10:34)

O quê?

(10:35)

Ela mencionou... Wes, você é a outra pessoa que ela mencionou?

(10:36)

Ela disse "alto, bonito e de cabelos escuros"?

(10:36)

E quem seria esse?

(10:38)

Ha. Ha.

(10:39)

Talvez nós não devêssemos te ajudar. Talvez você não mereça isso.

(10:40)

"Nós"? Ah Deus.

(10:42)

Você nos deixou sozinhos por 5 minutos, e ambos estávamos ficando frustrados com as situações que você estava passando. Você pode nos culpar?

(10:43)

Não consigo acreditar nisso.

(10:43)

Não, de verdade, eu consigo. Eu não consigo acreditar que "eu" não vi isso acontecer.

(10:44)

Então hoje? Uma intervenção?!

(10:45)

Talvez.

(10:46)

Gostaríamos de ajudar.

(10:47)

Eu não preciso de ajuda.

(10:48)

Ah sim você precisa.

(10:48)

Eu estou me saindo bem.

(10:49)

O que você está fazendo é bom, porém não o suficiente.

(10:50)

Não o suficiente pra quê?

(10:52)

Pra pegar seu garoto.

(10:53)

Não é sobre isso que se trata.

(10:55)

Claro.

(10:56)

Ele ama o que você está fazendo com ele, mas você precisa dar mais um passo. Ele não fará o próximo movimento e você de algum jeito é muito educado pra fazer. É aí que nós entramos.

(10:57)

Eu não gosto de como isso vai acabar.

(10:59)

16 horas, Blaine.

(11:00)

Eu tenho que ir?

(11:01)

Você quer que eu vá aí e te arraste pelos cabelos?

(11:02)

...Tudo bem.

.

(13:02)

**_Eu achei os ingressos daquele concerto que nós iríamos na próxima semana._**

(13:23)

_...Tinha me esquecido deles._

(13:24)

_**Você pode ficar com eles se você quiser.**_

(13:25)

_É a sua banda favorita, não a minha._

(13:26)

_**Eu sei, mas... Eu pensei que poderíamos...**_

(13:27)

_Ethan._

(13:27)

_Por favor... Por favor, não._

(13:29)

_**Eu sei. Me desculpe,**_

(13:30)

_Tudo bem. É apenas..._

(13:31)

**_Eu sei. Muito cedo._**

.

(13:59)

_Por que minha vida é tão fodida?_

(14:01)

**Olá, rainha do drama.**

(14:02)

_Sério, pense, por quê?_

(14:02)

**Não é.**

(14:03)

_Então por quê parece que é?_

(14:05)

**Você é a rainha do drama. Está na sua natureza.**

(14:05)

_Bem, você também é._

(14:06)

**Eu sei. É por isso que eu tenho que te socorrer.**

(14:07)

**Você está no caminho certo, Kurt.**

(14:10)

_Eu não sei._

(14:11)

**Você está. Pare de se lastimar por aí.**

(14:12)

_Urgh, por que você está sendo tão... tão..._

(14:12)

**Prestativa? Carinhosa? Insubstituível?**

(14:13)

_Você ganhou. Eu não tenho nada em mim hoje._

(14:14)

**Kurt...**

(14:17)

_Está tudo bem. Estou bem._

_._

(19:15)

**~CHAMADA EFETUADA~**

_"Hey você."_

"Hey você."

_"Você está ficando bom nisso. Estou orgulhoso de você."_

"Nisso o quê? Conversar?"

_"Me ligar. Sem avisos, sem nada - apenas uma ligação comum entre amigos."_

"Bem, olhe pra nós. Nós somos comuns."

_"Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer."_

"Sim, eu entendi. Então, como foi seu dia, querido?"

_"...Eu disse "amigos", não "casal de velhos"."_

"Eu sabia que era um passo muito grande. Mas honestamente, como foi?"

_"Foi... Um dia."_

"Uh ah, isso não soa muito bem. Quer conversar sobre isso?"

_"..."_

"Você não precisa."

_"É... Rachel disse que eu sou uma rainha do drama, o que é provavelmente verdade. Eu falei pra mim mesmo para parar de choramingar e me concentrar no que está na minha frente, não no que passou."_

"...Você comprou um livro de auto-ajuda?"

_"Perdão?!"_

"Desculpa, desculpa. Estou escutando."

_"Não, você está se rachando de rir, é isso que você está fazendo. Bom saber que minhas desgraças são fonte de diversão pra você."_

"Elas não são... Kurt, você sabe que isso não é verdade. Eu não queria diz- ... Espere. Agora é você que está rindo."

_"É tão fácil bagunçar você, Blaine."_

"Estou repensando sobre minhas escolhas de música de hoje a noite."

_"Ahhh, não, por favor não! Eu estive esperando por isso o dia todo."_

"Mesmo?"

_"Sim, bobo."_

"Bobo é minha brecha."

_"Agora eu estou assustado."_

"Não fique."

_"Eu estou esperaaando."_

"Sim, sim, minha ligação é comum. Eu nem estava preparado. Eu preciso mudar de quarto primeiro. Não se vá."

_"...Eu estou bem aqui."_

"Bom. ...Ouch... merda."

_"... O que você está fazendo?"_

"Andando pelo meu apartamento com a graça de uma gazela. O que você acha?"

_"...Quão grande é o seu apartamento?"_

"Uhm... Eu não sei. Grande o suficiente. Por quê?"

_"Porque você ainda está andando."_

"Não mais. Cheguei ao meu destino; espero que você tenha tido um passeio agradável. Vou colocar no viva-voz agora, ok?"

_"Ok, capitão."_

"Pronto?"

_"Você não precisa gritar, Blaine."_

"Eu acho que você está pronto."

**(gravação: **soundcloud(ponto)com(barra)iknowitainteasy(barra)p artyintheusa**)**

_"..."_

"Foi muito?"

_"..."_

"Kurt?"

_"Sim."_

"Foi muito, não foi?"

_"Não, não foi. Foi apenas eu acordando pra vida. Blaine..."_

"Sim?"

_"...Merda"_

"O que foi isso?"

_"Nada, eu apenas... Nada."_

"Ooook. Então me deixe fazer o convite."

_"...Ok."_

"Você tem as tardes de sextas-feiras livres, certo?"

_"...Sim?"_

"Não fique assustado. É assim que você se sente quando é mandado para missões, sabia?"

_"...Missões?"_

"Yep. Sexta-feira, 15 horas, Madson Square Park, perto do monumento do Chester Alan Arthut. Você sabe aonde é?"

_"...Eu posso procurar."_

"Então, você vai estar lá?"

_"Blaine..."_

"Qual é; eu sempre fiz o que você me pedia e eu me arrependi? Não."

_"Eu..."_

"Você não gosta dessa incerteza, gosta?"

_"...Eu acho."_

"Você confia em mim?"

_"...Sim. Sim, eu confio. Tudo bem, eu vou nessa sua pequena missão."_

"Eba!"

_"É bom que valha a pena."_

"O que você espera de mim?"

_"Apenas o melhor."_

"Bom."

_"A maioria do tempo."_

"Hey!"

_"Eu aceitei a missão; o que mais você quer que eu faça?"_

"Eu quero que você aproveite a missão."

_"Te contarei sexta."_

"Fechado."

_"Mesmo horário amanhã?"_

"Mesmo horário amanhã."

_"Durma bem."_

"Você também."

.

(20:23)

A águia foi lançada.

(20:26)

...Você está brincando comigo?

(20:27)

O quê?

(20:28)

Vocês dois com sua "operação" - Eu pensei que espiões falassem em termos. Eu queria fazer parte da diversão.

(20:29)

Isso não é uma conversa de espiões, Anderson.

(20:30)

Esnobe.

(20:31)

Ele disse sim.

(20:31)

Melhor?

(20:33)

Muito melhor.

(20:34)

Wes?

(20:35)

Sim?

(20:35)

Eu acho que deveria agradecer a você.

(20:36)

Me agradeça depois.

**Quinta, 5 de Março (16:23)**

_Você está muito quieto hoje._

(16:29)

Estou me sentindo como se estivesse fazendo malabarismo com um milhão de coisas hoje.

(16:34)

Você está quieto também.

(16:35)

_Estou me sentindo como se estivesse fazendo malabarismo com um bilhão de coisas hoje._

(16:36)

Claro.

(16:36)

_Não posso deixar você vencer._

_._

(17:12)

Você está tão quieto, Blainey. Está tudo ok?

(17:14)

...Eu sou tão tagarela assim? O que tem com todo mundo hoje?

(17:14)

Apenas checando.

(17:15)

Eu acho que estou me preparando para a batalha.

(17:15)

Calado. É como eu sinto que é.

(17:16)

Eu não falei nada.

(17:17)

Deve estar indo mal - irei retirar meu "Blainey".

(17:17)

É isso que eu quero que você acredite.

(17:18)

E então, um dia...

(17:18)

Você vai me abraçar até a morte?

(17:19)

Algo do tipo. Mas sem a parte do abraço.

.

(18:03)

_Você não está muito ocupado para a noite do piano, está?_

(18:10)

É assim que você está chamando isso?

(18:11)

_Não, mas é isso o que eu uso em público._

(18:14)

Eu nunca estou ocupado pra isso.

(18:14)

_Bom._

(22:01)

**~CHAMADA EFETUADA~**

_"Você está realmente atrasado hoje."_

"Me desculpe, eu espero que eu não... Espero que não seja uma hora ruim."

_"Não, está tudo bem. Eu estava apenas ficando preocupado."_

"Aw. Me desculpe, eu estava... Eu tinha que... fazer coisas."

_"Coisas, hm?"_

"Sim, coisas."

_"Você consegue ser tão misterioso, Blaine Anderson."_

"..."

_"O quê?"_

"Nada, apenas..."

_"...Talvez você deveria começar a tocar."_

"Ahhh, então isso é apenas pelas músicas agora, é? Uma ligação rápida e então você me drena."

_"Não, eu estou apenas pensando nos seus vizinhos."_

"Não é um problema."

_"Eles estão cientes com seus concertos tarde da noite?"_

"Bem, a) não é tão tarde, e b) acredite ou não, esse quarto é à prova de som."

_"Você está brincando."_

"Não, realmente é. Eles fizeram isso quando compraram esse lugar pra mim."

_"Eles?"_

"Meus pais."

_"Sim, eu entendi, mas..."_

"Hm?"

_"Provavelmente não é um bom assunto para agora a noite... Ok, eu estou pronto."_

"E voltamos para aonde eu faço uma solução rápida pra você."

_"Blaiiiiiine. O que eu tenho que fazer?"_

"Nada, esse tom choroso em sua voz foi gratificante o suficiente."

_"De nada."_

"Três... Dois..-"

_"Mesmo?"_

"Shhhhhh; você quer isso ou não?"

_"Sim, por favor."_

"Três... Dois... Um..."

**(gravação: **soundcloud(ponto)com(barra)iknowitainteasy(barra)c lubcanthandle**)**

"Tadaaaaaaa!"

_**"Eu**__ não consigo ligar com __**você**__ agora. Jesus Cristo, isso foi..."_

"Bobo?"

_"Perfeito."_

"Obrigado."

_"Não, obrigado __**você**__."_

"Você está jogando aquele jogo novamente?"

_"...Blaine?"_

"Mhm?"

_"Eu..."_

"Sim?"

_"...Estou cansado."_

"Ah, ok. Me desculpe demorar tanto pra ligar."

_"Não, está... Tudo bem."_

"Bem, então... Não se esqueça da missão, ok?"

_"Não irei."_

"Bom. Durma bem."

_"Você também. E - obrigado."_

"Claro."

.

(22:33)

_EU ESTOU CANSADO DE JOGAR ESSE JOGO!_

(22:36)

**Arquivo de: Coisas que você precisa me mandar antes de mandar para Blaine e parecer um completo idiota?**

(22:37)

_Boa garota._

(22:38)

_Por que isso está "demorando" tanto?_

(22:38)

**Você está me perguntando isso? Pra mim?!**

(22:39)

**Estarei em casa logo.**

(22:40)

_Está tudo bem, eu apenas vou me deitar. Sem mais choramingar, certo?_

(22:41)

**Certo.**

.

(22:55)

**Ele está "esse" perto de se perder. Blaine está fazendo um excelente trabalho.**

(22:59)

Você faz parecer que Kurt é sua presa e você está aproveitando a caça.

(23:00)

**Não é como se ele soubesse o que ele está fazendo com ele. Ele é um filhote.**

(23:01)

Verdade.

**Sexta, 6 de Março (07:28)**

Acorde, raios de sol! É um maravilhoso dia.

c29)

_Merda. O quê..._

(07:30)

_É 7:30, Blaine._

(07:31)

Sim! É hora de levantar e aproveitar o dia.

(07:31)

_Quanto café você tomou essa manhã?_

(07:32)

Nem um.

(07:33)

_Blaine._

(07:33)

...Ok, dois.

(07:34)

Mas minha caminhada matinal com Bradshaw é o truque. Você deveria reconsiderar a caminhada com o gato.

(07:35)

_Meu gato se aconchegou ao meu peito e está dormindo profundamente._

(07:35)

Eu acho que vocês são um par feito no céu.

(07:36)

Eu deixarei você fazer isso, então.

(07:39)

Não se esqueça das 15 horas.

(07:40)

_Não irei._

_._

(14:13)

Você está nervoso?

(14:15)

Não.

(14:15)

Huh.

(14:16)

Eu deveria estar nervoso?

(14:16)

Não?

(14:17)

Wesley!

(14:17)

Não.

(14:18)

Bom.

(14:18)

O quê?

(14:19)

Agora eu estou nervoso.

(14:19)

Oops.

(14:21)

"Oops"? Sério, Wes? Você deveria dizer "Não, Blaine, tudo vai ficar bem. Você é maravilhoso. Tudo está maravilhoso. Ah Deus, e se for tudo menos maravilhoso? Vai ser um acidente de trem, não vai? Merda porra porra merda porra.

(14:22)

...Esse ainda sou eu falando?

(14:22)

Não, você parou de falar no segundo "maravilhoso".

(14:23)

Você esqueceu de colocar aspas ali, colega.

(14:24)

Ela fugiu junto com a minha confiança.

(14:24)

Você deveria estar ajudando.

(14:25)

Você não precisa mais da minha ajuga, Blaine. Está "tudo bem".

(14:26)

Promete?

(14:26)

Prometo.

(14:37)

Olhe, está um dia ensolarado. É perfeito. Leve isso como um sinal.

.

(14:13)

_Você deveria vir comigo._

(14:13)

**Não.**

(14:14)

_Por quê não?_

(14:14)

**Ele não disse que era uma opção. É sua missão. Pare de ser um covarde, esse não é você.**

(14:17)

_Tudo bem._

_._

(14:58)

**O gato está dentro da caixa.**

(14:59)

...O o quê?

(14:59)

**O "gato" está dentro da "caixa".**

(15:00)

Rachel, desde quando mandar isso de novo ajuda?

(15:00)

**VAI!**

(15:01)

OK.

.

(15:01)

**~CHAMADA EFETUADA~**

**"Você não deveria estar na sua missão?"**

_"Eu estou. Eu apenas não sei o que isso deveria ser. Tem tanta gente, e sorvetes, e piqueniques. Rachel. __**Piqueniques. **__Eles estão agindo como se fosse no meio de Julho e... Por que ele não me deu direções melhores? Parece um zoológico. Eu juro, se eu tiver que ver mais um..."_

_**"**_**Mais um o quê?"**

_"...Piano."_

**"O quê?"**

_"Merda."_

**"O quê?!"**

_"Ah não... Ah não não não não não. Ele não iria... Não."_

**"Kurt?"**

_"... Ah Deus."_

**(gravação: **soundcloud(ponto)com(barra)iknowitainteasy(barra)i giorni**)**

**"Querido?"**

_"Não posso... Não posso..."_

**"Ok."**

_"Não é... Não é do repertório dele..."_

**"Shhhh; apenas ouça."**

_"..."_

**"Respire."**

_"Eu... Rachel, eu..."_

**"...Você está choran-"**

_"Eu tenho que ir."_

**"Kur-"**

.

(15:12)

**~CHAMADA EFETUADA~**

_"Sim?"_

"Kurt. Sou eu."

_"...Blaine, eu..."_

"Você ainda está aqui?"

_"...Você deveria ter me contado."_

"E arruinar a surpresa? Arriscar de você dizer não? Claro. ...Aonde você está?"

_"Eu fui embora."_

"Merda. Aonde você está?"

_"Blaine, não._.."

"Kurt, eu não tenho ideia de como você se parece. Você precisa trabalhar comigo, qual é."

_"Blaine."_

"Não. Não, é o suficiente. ...É o suficiente. Você... Você ouviu o que eu toquei, certo?"

_"Sim, mas eu não sei-"_

"Não importa. Não tem nenhuma letra. Não precisa de letra."

_"Eu não entend-"_

"É sobre você. É sobre você e tudo que aconteceu durante os cinco últimos meses."

_"Blaine..."_

"Eu não iria fazer isso se eu não soubesse que você queria. Você sabe, Kurt. Você está cansado dessa... dança e eu estou cansado disso também. Já faz cinco meses. Cinco. Eu sei que estamos prontos. Se você não estiver pronto agora, você nunca estará. Você disse que estava assustado. Eu estou assustado também... Mas eu estou mais assustado em não te conhecer do que realmente te conhecer. Cinco meses e eu não quero ter que imaginar como seria se eu não tivesse te mandando aquela mensagem por acidente. Se lembra quando conversamos sobre obrigações, bem no começo? Eu não espero nada de você. Eu apenas... Eu quero ver você. Eu quero falar com você. Pessoalmente. E quero... Eu quero tocar sua mão e sentir que você é real. Eu preciso que você seja real."

_"...Esse era o discurso que você sempre quis me dar?"_

"Por favor. Por favor, apenas me fale aonde você está, antes que eu transforme isso num filme da Katherine Heigl."

_"Ok, respire fundo..."_

"O que foi isso?"

_"Um encorajamento..."_

"...O quê?"

_"Vire."_

"Eu..."

_"Vire, antes que eu mude de ideia."_

"..."

_"Oi."_

_._

(15:33)

Eu preciso de notícias.

(15:34)

**!**

(15:34)

ME CONTE!

(15:35)

**Precisamos sair e celebrar, eu e você. Agora.**

(15:35)

Você ainda está aí?

(15:36)

**Sim.**

(15:36)

Me dê 15 minutos.


	21. 2020

**Sexta, 6 de Março (18:01)**

**Talvez devêssemos checá-los.**

(18:02)

**Devemos checá-los agora?**

(18:02)

Eu acho que você deveria "me" checar novamente.

(18:03)

**Você realmente me mandou isso?**

(18:03)

Eu não sei. Eu devo estar sonhando. Ou você deve estar sonhando.

(18:04)

"Nós" devemos estar sonhando.

(18:05)

**Ah Deus. Eu pensei que Blaine era o imbecil.**

(18:05)

É isso que acontece quando você passa muito tempo com ele.

(18:05)

E com você.

(18:07)

Isso foi um elogio.

(18:08)

**Iremos trabalhar seus elogios.**

.

(18:11)

**Kurt.**

(18:12)

**Hey Kurt.**

(18:15)

_Sim?_

(18:15)

**Você vai vir pra casa hoje a noite?**

(18:16)

_Calada._

(18:16)

**Isso é um não?**

(18:17)

_Isso é um "você está sendo ridícula"._

(18:17)

**Como foi?**

(18:19)

_Oi Rachel, é o Blaine. Ele está se recusando te responder mas iksfjdgbhsfn_

(18:19)

**Eu vejo.**

.

(19:23)

_Talvez eu devesse ficar num quarto de hotel hoje a noite, apenas para bagunçar com ela._

(19:24)

São assim que rumores começam, Kurt.

(19:24)

_Verdade. Seria divertido, aliás._

(19:25)

_Ela merece isso também. Ela me enganou._

(19:26)

Eu estava nessa também! Nós não te enganamos.

(19:26)

_Isso é debatível._

(19:28)

...Você se arrepende?

(19:28)

_Não, claro que não._

(19:29)

Kurt?

(19:29)

_Sim?_

(19:30)

Foi uma tarde muito boa.

(19:30)

_Foi._

(19:33)

_Boa sorte com a mancha._

(19:34)

Você prometeu que não iria falar disso. Você "jurou".

(19:35)

_O que eu posso falar? Eu te avisei antes, pássaros não são seus amigos, Blaine. Não importa quantos filmes da Disney você assista._

(19:35)

Mesmo assim.

.

(19:36)

**~CHAMADA EFETUADA~**

"Me conte tudo!"

"Oi, Wes."

"Sim sim sim. Desenrola! Foi romântico? Foi como você sonhou? Foi estran-"

"Você retrocedeu de idade?"

"Blaine."

"Ok. Eu só..."

"Sim?"

"Eu..."

"Siiiim?"

"Eu não sei o que dizer."

"...Você me ligou!"

"Eu sei e eu... mas então... e-"

"Você está tendo um ataque cardíaco?"

"Eu estou tendo um Kurtapso."

"Um... o quê?"

"É como um colapso, mas com... Kurt. Eu não sei; faz mais sentido na minha cabeça."

"Isso é algo bom?"

"Sim e não? Eu... Você pode me encontrar em 10 minutos? Eu preciso caminhar com Bradshaw e... Você sabe. Conversar."

Claro, mas se você desligar na minha cara agora, eu juro-"

"Wes."

"Sim?"

"Wes, eu..."

"Siiiim?"

"Eu sei que é estúpido que fazer isso de cair de cabeça nas coisas novamente e eu sinto muito, mas eu... Eu acho que eu... Eu acho que eu posso me apaixonar por ele, Wes."

"..."

"O quê?"

"..."

"...Pare! O quê?!"

"..."

"Eu estou desligando na sua cara **agora**!"

"Você é... Você é tão precioso... Ah Deus, eu não consigo respirar."

"..."

"Blaine."

"O quê?!"

"Você **acha** que_ pode _se apaixonar por _esse _cara?"

"Eu não entend-"

"Você é tão precioso, **tão **precioso; é um milagre que eles não tenham te escolhido para filmar O Senhor dos Anéis."

"Cala a boca."

"Eu calo se você parar de ser cego."

"Deus, tem como você ser mais solidário?"

"Solidário é tudo o que eu sou. Eu apoio você e Kurt começando a ficar e-"

"Você está drogado?"

"Não, mas você está. ...Ok, eu posso estar embriagado."

"Você está... Por quê?"

"..."

"Wesley?"

"Não há necessidade de soar tão condescendente."

"Eu estava indo por curiosidade."

"Você estava sendo julgador."

"E você estava tentando me distrair."

"Tudo bem. Eu estava celebrando."

"Sobre?"

"Sobre seu exibicionismo de amor e sobre o florescimento do romance entre você e Kurt."

"Você está bêbado, não embriagado. E... Espere. Sozinho?"

"O quê?"

"Você celebrou sozinho?"

"...Não."

"Ah, Wesley. Nós temos muito o que conversar."

"Cale a boca e pegue sua bunda ossuda e a traga aqui. Eu estou esperando na sua porta."

**"Isso** não é nada além de uma mentira."

"Não, eu realmente estou na sua por-"

"Eu estava falando sobre minha bunda."

.

(19:49)

**Bebêeeeeee.**

(19:52)

**Eu sei que você não está mais com Blaine. Venha conversar comigo.**

(19:53)

_Você me assusta as vezes, Rachel._

(19:53)

**Venha venha venha venha.**

(19:54)

_E se eu não quiser?_

(19:55)

**E se eu te achar e te obrigar?**

(19:55)

_...Dez minutos._

**Sábado, 7 de Março (09:23)**

_Oi._

(09:28)

Oi.

(09:29)

_O que você está fazendo?_

(09:29)

O que "você" está fazendo?

(09:30)

_Eu ainda estou na cama._

(09:30)

O que você está vestindo?

(09:32)

_...Blaine?_

(09:33)

Eu estava... Foi uma piada. Eu estava brincando! Porque... Mensagens. E... Pior piada de todas, Blaine.

(09:34)

Oi.

(09:34)

_Perdão?_

(09:35)

(Shhhh, isso nunca aconteceu.)

(09:36)

_(Ah, ok.)_

(09:36)

_Oi. ;)_

_._

(09:35)

Seria estranho se eu o chamasse pra sair?

(09:38)

Bom dia, meu amigo com excesso de análise.

(09:38)

Seria estranho se você "não" o chamasse pra sair.

(09:39)

Sim, mas... O conhecer não muda nada, muda? Nós somos amigos.

(09:40)

Blaine. O que você me disse ontem? Sobre ele?

(09:40)

...Que ele era a pessoa mais bonita que eu já havia visto?

(09:41)

E o que eu te disse?

(09:42)

"Se vocês dois não ficarem juntos até o fim do semestre, eu vou me socar no rosto."

(09:52)

E então você disse que me socaria também.

(09:43)

...Você é realmente violento, Wes.

(09:43)

E o que nós concordamos?

(09:44)

Em pedir pizza?

(09:44)

Nós concordamos em fazer isso acontecer.

(09:45)

Ah.

(09:46)

Em que mundo não o encontrar muda alguma coisa?

(09:47)

Eu estou com insônia.

(09:47)

Por que você pensou nele a noite toda?

(09:48)

Sim.

(09:50)

Legal.

.

(09:57)

_Começar novamente significa silêncio?_

(09:58)

Desculpa, eu estava distraído.

(09:58)

Mas agora você tem toda minha atenção.

(10:03)

_E agora eu tenho que correr. Mais tarde?_

(10:04)

Ah. Claro.

.

(14:31)

_Você conta a Wes tudo que conversamos?_

(14:34)

**Não, claro que não.**

(14:35)

**Por quê?**

(14:36)

_Apenas checando._

(14:38)

**Tem alguma coisa que você quer me contar?**

(14:42)

_Eu quero o encontrar de novo._

(14:44)

_Rachel?_

(14:45)

**Me desculpe, as vezes uma pessoa tem apenas que dançar.**

(14:46)

**Então o chame pra sair.**

(14:46)

_Como... num encontro?_

(14:47)

**Sim, claro!**

(14:48)

_Eu não sei._

(14:48)

**Você não sabe o quê?**

(14:50)

_E se ele não quiser? E se ele se arrependeu de me encontrar? E se eu não for seu tipo e ele quiser apenas continuar com as mensagens?_

(14:51)

**E se ele fez seu cérebro derreter apenas por olhar seus olhos sonhadores?**

(14:51)

_Omg, Rachel!_

(14:52)

**:)**

**Terça, 10 de Março (22:23)**

**~CHAMADA EFETUADA~**

"Me lembre porque eu faço as coisas."

"Eu... O que está acontecendo?"

"Inferno. Eu estou no inferno."

"Isso é um pouco dramático, você não acha?"

"Você acha?! Wes. Wes, por que alguém escolheria ficar com o Frodo quando eles tem Legolas?"

"...Você está bêbado?"

"Talvez? Eu achei uma garrafa velha de vinho na adega do meu pai. Eu não deveria beber até minha formatura e... Mas esse não é o ponto. O ponto é que eu... Qual é o ponto?"

"Aonde você está?"

"Em casa."

"Bom, menos oportunidades pra você se perder. Agora me conte o que está acontecendo."

"Eu queria surpreender Kurt."

"Certo. Você me contou."

"Surpresas são ruins, Wesley, tão ruins. Tão ruins como..."

"Shh, hey, qual é. O que aconteceu?"

"Ele estava lá."

"Kurt?"

"Não. Quero dizer... Sim. Mas _ele _estava lá."

"Legolas?"

"Sim."

"Quem é Legolas?"

"Ethan."

"Ah..."

"'Ah'!?"

"Como você sabia que era ele?"

"Eu ouvi eles conversando. Eu estava... Eu não queria, mas eu não conseguia me mover e então os dois me viram e me encaram e eu corri."

"Blaine."

"Bem, eu não corri. Eu mudei de direção para a próxima "Essa é sua vida, Blaine Anderson; olhe o quanto ela é uma droga" placa de exibição que eu vi.

"E essa placa ainda está lá? Eu aposto que eles já a retiraram."

"Não, está lá por causa da demanda popular."

"Deixando a brincadeira de lado-"

"Quem estava brincando?"

"Deixando a brincadeira de lado, não é nada com que você tenha que se irritar."

"Eu sei! Eu sou patético..."

"Eu consigo ouvir você enfiando sua cara no travesseiro."

"O travesseiro é um cachorro."

"Mesma coisa. Você falou com Kurt depois disso?"

"Não. Minha vida é tão clichê. Eu vou ter um show na Bravo qualquer dia desses."

"Eu assistiria."

"Nada engraçado."

"Blaine, qual é. Apenas fale com ele; eu aposto que não era nada. Você sabe que eles frequentam a mesma escola e se veem as vezes."

"Todos os dias. Nos vimos uma vez e ele não pediu para me ver outra vez."

"Nem você."

"Era a vez dele."

"Ah meu Deus, quantos anos você tem?!"

"Eu..."

"Uh-uh, nem responda essa. Tome um banho, vá para a cama e o ligue amanhã, ok?"

"E se-"

"Nuh-uh. Amanhã."

"Mandão."

"Você me ligou em busca de ajuda. Essa é a minha ajuda."

"Eu te liguei para choramingar."

"Vá para a cama, Blaine."

"Ok. ...Você vai comandar o mundo um dia, Wesley."

"...Cama. Agora."

"Ya."

"Boa noite."

"Noite."

.

(23:02)

Como ele é?

(23:04)

Grosseiro.

(23:05)

Como um modelo de passarela. Eu aposto que Kurt o veste em seus sonhos.

(23:06)

Pelo menos ele não o "desveste"?

(23:06)

Quem está pronto para dormir agora?!

(23:07)

Me desculpe. Muito cedo?

(23:10)

Sim, ok, muito cedo.

**Quarta, 11 de Março (13:23)**

**CAIXA DE MENSAGENS**

_"Blaine... Quantas vezes eu tenho que te ligar antes de você atender? Independente do que você viu, não é... Eu não quero dizer "não é o que você está pensando" porque é uma frase que pessoas que traem usam e... Olhe, eu não tenho que me explicar pra você, certo? E não tem nada para explicar. Apenas me ligue, __**por favor**__."_

(16:05)

**~CHAMADA RECEBIDA~**

_"Ah, graças a Deus - eu pensei que você estava realmente bravo comigo e que você nunca mais me manteria contato depois da mensagem que eu deixei. Eu estava preocupado; eu não queria parecer rude. Mas eu fiquei com medo de que você... Que você não fosse-"_

"Oi, Kurt."

_"...Hi."_

"As vezes eu só preciso de tempo pra clarear minhas ideias."

_"Ok. ...Está- Está claro agora?"_

"Eu dormi e me desculpe por exagerar. ...Algo que você nem sabia porque eu nunca falei com você sobre. Eu sou tão-"

_"Não, está tudo bem. Depois de tudo que aconteceu... Eu teria exagerado do mesmo jeito. Ethan só... Nós nos vemos muito e eu queria que... Talvez "amigos" seja a palavra errada, mas eu não queria que fosse estranho. Nós conversamos sobre sua mãe e-"_

"Não, por favor. Você estava certo; você não precisa me explicar nada. Eu não sou _aquele _cara. E nós não estamos... Eu digo, nós não estamos... Deus, porque você sempre me transforma em um idiota gago?"

_"Eu tenho esse efeito nas pessoas."_

"...Certo."

_"Você vai aprender a lidar com isso. ...Digo, não é... Uhm..."_

"..."

_"Ah, pare de rir. Eu me distraí."_

"Distraído, claro. Por mim?"

_"Por... coisas."_

"Mhm. Tente ser mais convincente da próxima vez."

_"Terá uma próxima vez?"_

"Você está tentando se livrar de mim?"

_"Não. Blaine?"_

"Sim?"

_"O que você estava... Por que você foi na minha escola?"_

"Ah. Eu... Eu queria... Eu pensei em parar... Para um café... Eu peguei afé pra mim e pra você. Bem, um chá pra você e um café pra mim. Rachel me contou sobre seu horário e eu pensei que seria legal. Ver... Ver você."

_"..."_

"...Provavelmente foi muito. Eu não sou um perseguidor, eu juro, e eu não farei-"

_"Blaine?"_

"Sim?"

_"Eu teria amado."_

"...Mesmo?"

_"Sim. Eu fiquei triste que você tenha ído tão rápido."_

"Você ficou?"

_"...Ah meu Deus. Você bateu a cabeça quando era criança?"_

"Perdão?!"

_"Eu tenho que soletrar pra você?"_

"O quê?"

_"Tudo bem. Blaine Anderson, você gostaria de tomar café comigo essa semana?"_

"..."

_"Blaine?"_

"Uh, sim."

_"Isso é um sim?"_

"O quê? Ah, yep. Digo, sim. Sim, eu adoraria."

_"Ótimo. Sexta a tarde?"_

"Eu tenho aula até as 15 horas, mas eu estou livre pelo resto do dia. ...Kurt?"

_"Sim?"_

"Qualquer lugar menos a cafeteria Think Coffee, ok?"

_"Um... Claro, eu iria sugerir outro lugar de qualquer jeito. Mas eu devo ficar ofendido pela Rachel? O café deles não é tão ruim, ce-"_

"Ah não, não é isso. Eu só sou um pouco traumatizado. Alguém me deu um bolo lá uma vez."

_"..."_

"Eu estou brincando! Eu estou brincando de verdade."

_"Ah meu Deus."_

"Mas sim, seria legal ir a outro lugar."

_"Claro. Eu te mando uma mensagem com os detalhes."_

"Bom."

_"Excelente."_

_._

(16:33)

_Eu tenho um encontro eu tenho um encontro eu tenho um encontro!_

(16:35)

**!**

(16:36)

**Com quem?**

(16:37)

_RACHEL!_

(16:37)

**:)**

(16:38)

**Bem feito, querido.**

(16:42)

_Espere,_

(16:42)

**Sim?**

(16:43)

_Eu não disse que era um encontro._

(16:44)

_Ah Deus, e se ele não me entendeu?_

(16:44)

**Eu tenho certeza que ele entendeu que você quer pegá-lo.**

(16:45)

_Rachel!_

(16:45)

**E eu tenho certeza que ele quer te pegar. Você é bem pegável, se me permite.**

(16:46)

_Não permito!_

(16:47)

_Eu acho que é hora de alguém ir pra longe da fumaça de café._

(16:48)

**Eu não estou no meu dever.**

(16:49)

_Então você está bêbada._

(16:49)

**Certamente não.**

(16:50)

_Você está... Aonde você está?_

(16:55)

**Você sabia que Blaine malha?**

(16:56)

_"Aonde" você está?_

(16:56)

**Ele é muito atraente sem camisa.**

(16:57)

_RACHEL BERRY, O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ TENTANDO FAZER COMIGO?_

(16:59)

**:)**

(17:01)

_Eu não ensaio mais com você. Nunca mais. Lavo minhas mãos do dever de ensaiar com você a partir de agora, você consegue me ouvir?!_

(17:05)

**Whoa, hey, relaxa.**

(17:06)

**Estou na casa do Wes.**

(17:07)

_O QUÊ?_

(17:07)

_Cala a boca!_

(17:10)

**Ok.**

(17:10)

_Não, não! Desenrola._

(17:13)

**Nós estamos assistindo alguns vídeos velhos dos Warblers. Tem muito material interessante dos backstages.**

(17:13)

_Você está...?_

(17:15)

**Talvez?**

(17:16)

_Como "nós" conseguimos nos lançar em dois garotos de escola preparatória?!_

(17:16)

**Me desculpe - pelo o que eu sei, você ainda não se lançou nele.**

(17:17)

_Tudo bem, amável. Estou na aflição aqui._

(17:20)

**Não, você não está. Você não consegue esperar até o ver novamente.**

(17:21)

_...Verdade._

(17:24)

**Nossa comida chegou. Você vai ficar bem?**

(17:24)

_Não faça nada que eu não faria._

(17:25)

**Anotado.**

(17:25)

_Te amo!_

(17:25)

**Também te amo.**

.

(18:23)

_Eu acho que ele seria bom pra você._

(18:25)

**Eu também acho.**

.

(16:33)

Hoje!

(16:34)

11 de Março.

(16:35)

Ao menos eu acho que é. Está tudo um pouco embaçado.

(16:35)

Não, cara.

(16:36)

Eu tenho um encontro! :)

(16:36)

Isso significa o que eu acho que significa?

(16:37)

O que significa?

(16:37)

Que eu não tenho que chutar seu traseiro.

(16:38)

Questões raivosas são um problema sério, Wes.

(16:42)

:)

(16:43)

Você o chamou pra sair?

(16:43)

Não, ele me chamou.

(16:44)

Claro.

(16:44)

Hey!

(16:45)

...

(16:46)

O quê?

(16:47)

E se for apenas um encontro casual?

(16:48)

Não é, confie em mim.

(16:48)

Como você saberia... Espere. O que você sabe?

(16:50)

Nada.

(16:50)

O quê?

(16:53)

Apenas vá ao seu encontro e deixe acontecer, Blaine.

(16:53)

Deixar acontecer?

(16:55)

A magia.

(16:55)

...Você está bem?

(16:59)

Simplesmente esplêndido.

.

(17:28)

_Quando exatamente nossos amigos idiotas viraram um casal?_

(17:29)

Perdão?!

(17:31)

_Ah._

(17:31)

O quê ah?

(17:32)

_Eu pensei que você sabia._

(17:32)

Sabia o quê?

(17:33)

_Calma, tigrão._

(17:35)

_Rachel está com Wes enquanto nos falamos e eu acho que tem tido um tempo._

(17:36)

...Por que eu sempre sou o último a saber?

.

(17:36)

Esplêndido, huh?

(17:42)

Yep.

(17:42)

Me ligue o mais rápido que puder, entendeu?

(17:44)

Certo.

(17:45)

E você me dizia meu amigo.

(17:50)

Eu te amo!

(17:50)

Guarde isso para a conversa.

(17:52)

E Wes?

(17:53)

Sim?

(17:53)

Muito bem.

(17:56)

Você disse isso com sua voz brava?

(17:56)

Cale a boca.

(17:57)

Pensei que sim.

.

(18:15)

Isso significa que somos os cupidos?

(18:17)

_Nós "fizemos" algo?_

(18:18)

Ok, Bradshaw é o cupido.

(18:21)

_Estamos falando sobre Wes e Rachel somente ou...?_

(18:22)

Eu não sei. Você me diz.

(18:23)

_Não, "você" me diz._

(18:23)

Cale a boca.

(18:24)

_Não, "você" cale a boca!_

**Quinta, 12 de Março (15:45)**

E se eu empacotasse minhas coisas, colocasse Bradshaw em uma caixa e me mudasse para a frança? Eu ouvi que lá eles fazem panquecas muito boas.

(15:48)

_Crepes._

(15:49)

_E... uhm... o quê?_

(15:50)

Doçura, doçura, eu estava apenas brincando. **(*)**

(15:50)

_Quando eu disse que gostaria de arrebentar cada dente de sua boca._

(15:51)

_O que está acontecendo?_

(15:52)

...Você gosta dos The Smiths?

(15:54)

_Minha mãe os amava._

(15:55)

Sempre bom para uma surpresa.

(15:57)

Os amava?

(15:59)

_Ela morreu quando eu era criança, mas eu lembro dela cantando suas músicas pela casa. Eu acho a maioria delas era melancólicas, mas elas me fazem feliz. São memórias boas, algo que me lembra dela. Eu amava sua voz._

(16:01)

_Me desculpe, por que eu estou te contando tudo isso?_

(16:02)

Espere um segundo.

(16:03)

_O quê?_

(16:03)

Apenas um segundo.

(16:04)

_O que você está fazendo?_

(16:07)

**~CHAMADA EFETUADA~**

_"Blaine, o que voc-"_

"Você não aprendeu nada até agora?"

_"O q-"_

**(gravação: **soundcloud(ponto)com(barra)iknowitainteasy(barra)t ialtngo**)**

_"..."_

"...Você ainda está aí?"

_"..."_

"Kurt?"

_"...S-Sim."_

"Ah Deus, não. Eu não queria te fazer chorar. Eu queria te fazer... Feliz. Você disse que ficava feliz e-"

_"Eu não estou triste, Blaine."_

"...Não?"

_"Não. Eu estou... Eu estou bem feliz."_

"Por causa da música?"

_"Por causa da música. ...E por causa de... Você. Eu estou feliz porque eu tenho você."_

"..."

_"Blaine?"_

"...Sim?"

_"Eu posso... Eu posso te ver agora?"_

"...Exatamente agora?"

_"Eu sei que sexta é amanhã e eu pensei que poderia esperar mas... Eu não quero esperar. Eu não posso esperar. ...Está tudo bem?"_

"É isso... Claro que está tudo bem! Aonde?"

_"Tem uma cafeteria na 23ª entre a 7ª e a 8ª. É realmente pequena, mas eles fazem o melhor mocha de Chelsea."_

"Eu pensei que seu segredo sujo era que você não tomava café."

_"...Ok, primeiro de tudo, sujo? Mesmo, Blaine? E, bem, eu faço uma excessão para o mocha eles algumas vezes. Não conte a Rachel."_

"Ah, então esse é seu segredo sujo. Você tem outra cafeteria na manga."

_"Foco, Blaine."_

"Sim."

_"Quando você consegue ir pra lá?"_

"Hm... quarenta e cinco minutos?"

_"Não demora tudo isso para chegar em Chelsea vindo de Uppen West Side."_

"Primeiro de tudo-"

_"Ahhh, 'primeiro de tudo'."_

"Shhh. Primeiro de tudo, você não sabe aonde eu moro. Segundo, eu tenho que fazer algumas coisas antes de ir."

_"Coisas?"_

"Sim."

_"Que animal vomitou em você dessa vez?"_

"...Meu cabelo está uma bagunça e eu estou vestindo as calças do pijama. Essa é a terrível verdade. Feliz?"

_"Você vai se trocar e colocar uma cartola e frade pra mim? Ah, Blaine."_

"Você está muito atrevido. Talvez devêssemos esperar até amanhã."

_"Provavelmente é apenas a pressa da adrenalina."_

"Pressa da adrenalina?! Você pensa que me encontrar será como pular de bungee jumping."

_"...Na verdade, é... é como realmente me sinto."_

"Você está nervoso?"

_"Talvez?"_

"...Podemos esperar até amanh-"

_"Não. Não, eu realmente gostaria de te ver agora. Eu...-"_

"Ok."

_"Quarenta e cinco minutos?"_

"Sim."

_"Não se perca."_

"Eu deveria estar te falando isso."

_"Muito engraçado."_

_._

(16:55)

_Estou saindo do meu apartamento._

(16:59)

_Estou quase lá._

(16:59)

_Oops, esbarrei em uma árvore._

(17:01)

_Mais uma esquina._

(17:03)

_Eeee eu cheguei. Estou te guardando um lugar._

(17:04)

Você acabou de me mandar ao vivo sua trajetória até a cafeteria?

(17:05)

_Sim. Pra te dar a garantia que você precisava._

(17:06)

_Eu poderia te mandar uma foto, também, se você precisar de mais provas._

(17:06)

Está tudo bem.

(17:07)

_Estou realmente aqui._

(17:07)

Eu consigo ver.

(17:07)

Você está fofo hoje.

(17:08)

_Perseguidor._

_._

(17:55)

**Aonde você está? Pensei que iríamos jantar juntos. :(**

(17:58)

_Mudanças de planos._

(17:59)

**Sua tarefa da faculdade?**

(18:01)

_Não, algo muito melhor._

(18:01)

**Não provoque!**

(18:02)

_É isso que você ganha por ser tão reservada._

(18:02)

**Kurt!**

(18:03)

_Shhh. Estou ocupado._

_._

(22:03)

_Você chegou em casa bem?_

(22:05)

Eu não sou um garotinho e eu não vivo na parte ruim da Upper West Side.

(22:06)

_Tem uma parte ruim em Upper West Side?_

(22:06)

Talvez. Nós não falamos dela.

(22:07)

_Oooook._

(22:10)

Eu poderia me acostumar a isso.

(22:11)

_A o quê?_

(22:11)

A... nós.

(22:13)

_Bem bom, porque você não vai se livrar de mim._

(22:14)

Isso é uma promessa?

(22:14)

_Sim._

(22:15)

:)

**Sexta, 13 de Março (16:59)**

_Eu não tive notícias dele o dia todo._

(17:05)

**Talvez ele esteja muito ocupado pra responder.**

(17:06)

_Eu não mandei mensagens._

(17:06)

**...**

(17:07)

**Essa foi a coisa mais estúpida que eu já ouvi.**

(17:08)

_Não foi._

(17:10)

**Tenho certeza que sim.**

(17:12)

**Você está esperando seu celular tocar?**

(17:14)

_Não, eu só... Ah Deus, sim, eu estou._

(17:14)

**Apenas ligue pra ele.**

(17:15)

_Eu não quero ser grudento._

(17:18)

**Kurt, um dia desses, isso terá que acabar.**

(17:20)

_Eu sei._

**Sábado, 14 de Março (13:01)**

**~CHAMADA EFETUADA~**

"O-"

"Você deveria ter o beijado."

"...O quê?"

"Da próxima vez que o ver - o beije."

"E isso resolveria tudo?"

"Bem, ambos estamos voltando e seguindo em frente. Ele não tem certeza sobre seus sentimentos; e você não tem certeza sobre os deles. E os dois estão... Eu não sei, o que vocês estão? Assustados? Como ainda conseguem estar assustados depois de tudo isso que aconteceu?"

"Ainda estamos nos conhecendo. Apenas nos vimos duas vezes depois de meses de apenas mensagens. É algo que precisamos nos acostumar, ok?"

"Ok, te darei um tempo, mas vocês conversam sobre isso pelo menos?"

"Sobre o quê?"

"Vocês dois."

"...Na verdade não."

"Você quer ser mais que seu amigo?"

"Você sabe a respos-"

"Blaine."

"Sim."

"E quinta quando você o viu, você não queria ter o beijado?"

"...Mais que qualquer coisa."

"Então talvez você devesse conversar com ele sobre isso."

"Que eu queria o beijar?"

"Que você quer ser mais que seu amigo. ...Você quer que eu escreva algumas anotações?"

"Cala a boca. Eu falo as coisas certas nesses momentos."

"As vezes."

"Nada engraçado."

"Um pouco engraçado."

"Você já terminou?"

"Sim. Ainda vai à festa hoje a noite?"

"...Eu tenho que ir?"

"Você prometeu."

"Ok. Eu acho que te pego as 21 horas."

"Ok. Você sabe, você poderia resolver esse seu problema nesse meio-tempo."

"Tchau, Wes."

"Hey, não desl-"

.

(01:05)

_Sem mensagens bêbadas hoje a noite?_

(01:33)

Wes tirou meu telefone.

(01:34)

Espere. Por que você está me perguntando isso?

(01:35)

_Eu sei que você está numa festa de aniversário com Wes. Eu devo dizer "estava"? Parece que você tem seu celular de volta._

(01:36)

Você sempre será o perseguidor nessa relação.

(01:36)

_Perdão?_

(01:38)

Eu sei como tudo começou. Eu estava lá.

(01:38)

_Você me mandou mensagem primeiro._

(01:42)

Não foi minha culpa! Foi dele.

**(imagem: **ic(ponto)pics(ponto)livejournal(ponto)com(barra)ik nowitainteasy(barra)43616220(barra)6489(barra)6489 _original(ponto)jpg**)**

(01:44)

_Como você pode culpar um filhote inocente?_

(01:45)

Ele é do tamanho de um bezerro e está babando no meu lençol.

(01:48)

_Ele é um excelente cupido, é isso que ele é._

(01:50)

De novo, você está falando sobre Wes e Rachel ou...?

(01:51)

_Você me diz._

(01:52)

Esse jogo novamente não.

(01:52)

_O quê?_

(01:53)

"Você!" - "Não, você!"

(01:54)

**~CHAMADA EFETUADA**~

_"Hey-"_

"Me desculpe."

_"Por?"_

"Por ter estado distante esses dois ultimos dias."

_"Ah, então foi opcional?"_

"Meio que sim? Eu estava ocupado também, mas eu... Eu não tenho certeza como... Depois que nos encontramos sexta... Merda, eu realmente preciso das anotações do Wes..."

_"O quê?"_

"Eu não consigo fazer isso por telefone."

_"Do que você está falando?"_

"Você gostaria de... Você... Podemos nos encontrar amanhã?"

_"Amanhã de manhã?"_

"Porquê-"

_"No Central Park? ...Eu só... Eu sempre quis passear pelo Central Park com você. E eu acho que é hora de eu conhecer seu cachorro."_

"...Ok."

_"Quantas horas de sono você precisa?"_

"Eu te encontraria agora se não tivesse-"

_"Escuro lá fora e um pouso assustador?"_

"...Eu não sou assustador."

_"Mas parques a noite são."_

"10 horas estaria bom?"

_"10 estaria tudo bom."_

"Ok."

_"Ok."_

"Boa noite, Kurt."

_"Boa noite, B."_

_._

(02:05)

_Eu acabei de me aproveitar do Blaine bêbado._

(02:11)

**Eu sabia que você tinha isso em você.**

(02:12)

_Não o que você está pensando._

(02:12)

_Ou espere. O que você está pensando?_

(02:13)

**Você está em casa sozinho?**

(02:13)

_Sim._

(02:14)

**Então provavelmente não é o que eu estou pensando.**

(02:14)

_Eu... Não, eu vou ignorar isso._

(02:16)

_Ele concordou em me encontrar no Central Park amanhã._

(02:18)

**Tão romântico!**

(02:18)

_Um..._

(02:19)

**Não, é amoroso. Tudo está se encaixando. Eu estou tão feliz por você, Kurt.**

(02:19)

_Eu acho que você engoliu um gatinho rosa ou alguma coisa está falando no seu lugar._

(02:20)

**Qual é! Isso é algo pra se estar feliz sobre.**

(02:20)

_Um passeio no Central park não significa nada._

(02:21)

**KURT! Pare de ser tão pessimista!**

(02:22)

_Ele disse que queria falar comigo pessoalmente. Que é algo que não pode ser dito por telefone._

(02:22)

**Romântico!**

(02:26)

_Rachel. Ele vai me falar que eu não sou o que ele procura._

(02:28)

_Rachel?_

(02:29)

**Shhh, eu estou imaginando quanto tempo leva daqui até minha casa.**

(02:30)

_Pra quê?_

(02:31)

**Porque eu tenho que te beijar em alguns lugares, POR ISSO.**

(02:32)

**O que te deu essa ideia estúpida?**

(02:35)

**Não, eu vou te contar o quê. Seu medo estúpido de rejeição e seu cérebro estúpido ainda não acreditam que coisas boas "acontecem" com você, o que é obviamente falso, e seu hábito estúpido de pensar essas coisas depois das 24 horas, quando nós dois sabemos que é depois das 24 horas que seu cérebro é o mais estúpido possível.**

(02:37)

_Wow._

(02:38)

_...Eu vou me deitar, então. Lamba minhas feridas._

(02:39)

**Parabéns, você fez uma escolha inteligente depois das 24 horas.**

(02:39)

_Parabéns, você aprendeu como dar beijocas em alguém via mensagens._

(02:40)

_Irei ter certeza de não encontrar Blaine depois das 24 horas._

(02:40)

**Por enquanto.**

**Domingo, 15 de Março (11:45)**

Hey Blainey! Eu preciso da sua melhor cura para ressaca.

(11:50)

Beijos.

(11:51)

Beijos?

(11:51)

Mmmhmm. Muitos deles.

(11:52)

Sjklsjdskfjdsifuewq!

(11:52)

O que foi isso?

(11:53)

Eu socando o ar.

(11:54)

EU ACHO QUE DESLOQUEI MEU OMBRO.

(11:55)

Você está bem?

(11:56)

SIM!

(11:56)

Foi você... Ou foi ele? Foi bom? Foi como tudo que você esperava? Foi doce? Ou calorento? Quantas vezes? De língua?!

(11:58)

Você poderia parar de ouvir a si mesmo?

(11:59)

Preciso da minha voz da razão novamente.

(11:59)

Ela se foi.

(12:01)

Eles voltaram.

(12:21)

O quê?

(12:02)

Kurt e Bradshaw.

(12:03)

Aonde eles foram?

(12:03)

Competição de corrida.

(12:04)

Tenho que ir!

(12:04)

Blaine!

(12:05)

Depois.

(12:06)

Blaine!

.

(13:45)

**Me conte tudo.**

(13:47)

_Tudo._

(13:47)

**Kurt!**

(13:18)

_Eu disse. É que - ele é tudo._

_._

(13:59)

_Eu acabei de ver alguém e seu cachorro atravessando a rua e me lembrei de você._

(14:00)

Você é ridículo.

(14:00)

_E você parece incapaz de andar e mandar mensagens ao mesmo tempo._

(14:01)

E você parece incapaz de parar de olhar pra mim.

(14:01)

_Isso é porque eu mudei de ideia._

(14:02)

...?

(14:02)

_Eu gostaria de almoçar com você. Agora._

(14:03)

Café da manhã "e" almoço? Você tem certeza?

(14:03)

_Sim, eu sei o que eu quero. Estar aonde você estiver._

(14:04)

Mandão.

(14:04)

_Eu te avisei que era melhor se acostumar. :)_

* * *

_(*) É uma música, Bigmouth Strikes Again - The Smiths._

Eeeee a fanfic acabou. Isso mesmo, fim da linha, fim da jornada, fim da história. Mas quem disse que é realmente um fim? ;)


End file.
